H&A: New Generation
by LunioFlower
Summary: Confusiones. Amistades. Cambios hormonales. Sentimientos a flor de piel. Romance. ¿Cómo puede afectar todo esto a los estudiantes de Hogwarts en la nueva generación? -AU - Reescrito-.
1. Prólogo

**_Desclaimer:_** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a ChiNoMiko y J.K Rowling por crear a tan buenos personajes con los que puedo desvariar y crear historias. Los Oc´s mencionados son otra historia.**

 ** _Summary_ : Confusiones. Amistades. Cambios hormonales. Sentimientos a flor de piel. Romance. ¿Cómo puede afectar todo esto a los estudiantes de Hogwarts en la nueva generación?**

 ** _Advertencias:_** **Uso de hechos e información recopilada del mundo Potteriano, que pertenecen únicamente a J.k Rowling y en esta historia están utilizados sin fines de lucro. Datos recopilados de diferentes tipos de fuentes informativas. Amistades confusas, hipocresía y rivalidad entre los personajes.** **Esta historia esta catalogada como "T", momentáneamente.**

 ** _Género_ :** **Romance, Humor y Amistad.**

 **" ... _Habla_..." —pensamientos de los personajes durante la narración o dentro de los diálogos.**

* * *

 **Esta historia esta inspirada en Harry Potter y Corazón de Melón. También he sacado ciertas ideas de las tiras cómicas de Lime- Hael, una excelente dibujante y con gran sentido del humor.  
**

* * *

Confusiones. Amistades. Cambios hormonales. Sentimientos a flor de piel. Romance. ¿Cómo puede afectar todo esto a los estudiantes de Hogwarts en la nueva generación?

El Colegio de Magia y hechicería abre sus puertas a una nueva y muy esperada generación. Asegurando el inicio de una gran aventura para estos niños que empiezan a explorar el mundo.

Donde momentos buenos y malos aguardan por ellos. Desilusiones, confusiones y victorias se avecinan para mostrarles el valor de una gran amistad, la ilusión y pérdida por el primer amor, pero sobretodo enseñándoles que con los tropiezos y raspones; hay triunfos mucho más grandes que una buena nota en los exámenes.

Una nueva generación que tendrá la oportunidad de vivir sin penas y dolores, donde su único problema es la "temible" adolescencia y todos los cambios que esta etapa trae consigo….

 _¿Quieres escribir tu propia historia?_

* * *

 **Simplemente otra historia del mundo de Hogwarts y Amour Sucre juntos. Un tumulto de niños inexpertos en la magia y temerosos de los cambios de sus cuerpos. Nada fuera de lo normal.**

 **Me parece impresionante la forma en que muchas personas dan su propio punto de vista al juntar estos dos mundos tan diferentes. Algunas siguiendo la historia y otras pasándola por alto, lo cual no juzgo y me parece algo con sumo interés. Pero mi historia no es ni la continuación de la historia original y tampoco me desentenderé de** _ **quién**_ **fue Harry Potter. Podemos llamarlo como "** _ **lapsus-intermedio-entre-ambos-términos**_ **". Sólo serán unos simples y para nada normales niños experimentando la transición de la niñez a la joven edad adulta, con las muy típicas confusiones amorosas y problemas personales. Y claramente sin olvidar la magia que corre por sus venas.**

 **Quería dejar por un momento todo lo que respecta al drama y hacer algo más divertido y real. Algo que se parezca mucho más a la vida diaria de cualquier adolescente. Estoy muy emocionada por llevar acabo este proyecto, realmente.**

 **Los primeros años en Hogwarts serán relatados en un solo capítulo, contando lo básico de cada personaje; su forma de ver las cosas y la manera de cómo van afrontando las dificultades que se les presenten. Los tres últimos años en el colegio serán más extensos y, obviamente, no de un solo capítulo.** _ **"Tiempo al tiempo…"-**_ **Una frase** **que me gusta utilizar a menudo, la cual es bastante verídica.**

 **Las casas serán elegidas en base a la personalidad del personaje. Sinceramente espero que el haber vuelto con este fic modificado y mejorado, les agrade. No me gustaba como estaban planificadas las cosas en la versión anterior por lo que me he tomado el tiempo para pensar bien y reorganizarme. Ahora puedo sentirme satisfecha, al menos por el momento, en la forma en la que esta historia esta planteada.**

 **¡Gracias por darse el tiempo para leer y opinar al respecto! Lo aprecio con todo el corazón :)**

 **Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y sólo si es constructiva.**

 **Geraldine**

 ** _Escuchando " Les beaux, les laids " – Roméo et Jueliette (15)._**


	2. Ceremonia de Selección

**_Desclaimer:_** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a ChiNoMiko y J.K Rowling por crear a tan buenos personajes con los que puedo desvariar y crear historias. Los Oc´s mencionados son otra historia.**

 ** _Summary_ : Confusiones. Amistades. Cambios hormonales. Sentimientos a flor de piel. Romance. ¿Cómo puede afectar todo esto a los estudiantes de Hogwarts en la nueva generación?**

 ** _Advertencias:_** **Uso de hechos e información recopilada del mundo Potteriano, que pertenecen únicamente a J.k Rowling y en esta historia están utilizados sin fines de lucro. Datos recopilados de diferentes tipos de fuentes informativas. Amistades confusas, hipocresía y rivalidad entre los personajes.** **Esta historia esta catalogada como "T", momentáneamente.**

 ** _Género_ :** **Romance, Humor y Amistad.**

 **" ... _Habla_..." —pensamientos de los personajes durante la narración o dentro de los diálogos.**

* * *

 **Esta historia esta inspirada en Harry Potter y Corazón de Melón. También he sacado ciertas ideas de las tiras cómicas de Lime- Hael, una excelente dibujante y con gran sentido del humor.  
**

* * *

 **Recomendación** **musical para la lectura:** _Roméo et Juliette 15 "Les beaux, les laids" (Los bellos, los feos)._

* * *

 **Capítulo I – Ceremonia de Selección.**

La plataforma 9¾ de Kings Cross se hallaba abarrotada de magos, brujas y pequeños que arrastraban grandes baúles. Los niños se unían en pequeños grupos o parejas, contándose las buenas nuevas antes de subir al tren que los llevaría a su primer año en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Los carritos llenos de libros creaban con sus viejas llantas sobre el piso un sonido chirriante y metálico. Los niños apenas y notaban que sus tímpanos sufrían por la fricción de los materiales opuestos. No, para ellos lo único que importaba era ese viejo tren y la aventura que significaba.

El segundo silbido del tren llamó a las familias de magos que esperaban la tan temida despedida entre ellos y sus niños.

Las lágrimas de las madres no se hicieron esperar, abrazando a sus hijos con el afecto de cuando una persona deja ir lo más preciado. Sólo aquellas brujas de alta sociedad no se permitían tales muestras de afecto, pero todo su cariño estaba más que expresado en una mirada cargada de añoranza y dulzura. Y sólo los niños ataviados en las mejores túnicas de la tienda de Madame Malkin comprendían el distanciamiento de sus padres.

Aún así… ¿Por qué no podían dejar las reglas y abrazarlos? ¿No entendían que en unos meses ya no se verían? Tal vez ni siquiera en las vacaciones de Navidad…

Estas preguntas y muchas otras con alta complejidad pasaban por la mente de un niño rubio. Sus padres se alzaban frente a él de una forma intimidante y un tanto pedante, mirando a todos como una mancha en la suela del zapato. Su hermana Amber no despegaba la vista de su gata con rayas blancas y naranjas, la minina se alzaba cada vez que la mano de la niña acariciaba suave sobre su cabeza y lomo. Nathaniel apartó la vista cuando el felino empezó a ronronear mimoso. No era un espectáculo muy interesante de ver.

— Asegúrate de quedar en una casa más o menos decente, Nathaniel. —dijo Francis, un hombre de impecable túnica y despreciable mirada— Ravenclaw esta bien, inteligentes ¿cierto? Tú lo eres. En realidad no podrías estar en Slytherin. Son demasiado… astutos. No, tú no llegarías tan alto, realmente.

Si las palabras de su padre tenían la intención de herirlo, Nathaniel no demostró un tal índice de dolor.

Nathaniel sabía que su padre no lo miraba pero esperaba una respuesta, con su mandíbula tensa el niño contestó— Claro, padre.

Algo de lo que podía presumir Nathaniel Clermont era de conocer cada ámbito de su padre. El rechazo del hombre y su forma de utilizarlo en importantes eventos sociales para deslumbrar a sus asquerosos compañeros de trabajo, lo llevaron a conocerlo de una forma más profunda. Frente a sus puristas socios era implacable, frío y déspota. Frente a la familia, bueno, no era tan diferente. Menos desagrado y más rectitud en dejar claro que los hijos de muggles no debían de ser considerados como gente, sólo un ser sin identidad ni aprecio. La pureza de sangre era lo importante.

Eso era, de todas las formas posibles, repugnante.

Pero estaba de acuerdo con su padre; él no pertenecía a Slytherin. No le gustaba ser el niño mimado que llama la atención, no le gustaba ser un cretino con aires de superioridad –En verdad no comprendía, era niños ¿cierto? ¿Por qué todo eso del egocentrismo? –, no era un estúpido niño de once años que creía tener el mundo a sus pies. Él no quería poder. Claro que no, Nathaniel buscaba llegar a lograr sus metas por sí mismo, sin depender de su apellido y una estúpida casa de donde sólo habían salidos magos corrutos y dañinos para la sociedad.

Nathaniel era un niño de once años, y por eso mismo no podía entender que la casa de las serpientes era mucho más que poder y ambición.

— Y tú, Amber. Estarías perfecta en Slytherin. —Francis se volteó a la niña rubia, quien lo miraba desde abajo entre sus pestañas rubias— Ambiciosa y sabes lo que buscas, algo impulsiva pero eso se puede manejar con el tiempo.

— El sombrero no podría mandarme a la casa de los tejones, padre.

— Eso, realmente, espero que no suceda.

Nathaniel agradeció a Merlín que el tercer silbido del tren resonará por todo el andén. Su cerebro no podía seguir procesando la charla sin sentido de su padre y melliza.

Fue en ese momento que Adélaida se acercó hasta su hijo bajo la mirada mortífera de su esposo para apretar con su mano fina el hombro del infante. No había rastro de lágrimas, añoranza o pesar, y Nathaniel no quiso ver eso en los ojos verdes de su madre. Si mostrará una mínima señal de aliento, creería que la mujer rubia parada a su costado era una impostora y su madre se encontraba en algún otro lado. Más lejos de él.

— Buen viaje, cariño. —'cariño' sonó tan frío que se prometió en no dejar que otra persona le dijera aquel apelativo tan carente de amor.

Él y Amber no dieron más muestras de afecto, muchos pares de ojos curiosos y mal intencionados les observaban. Y Francis no podía permitir que su familia fuera una de las familias sangre pura que rompía las reglas. Dando afecto para que sus hijos se ablandaran. Impensable.

Los hermanos Clermont subieron al tren que los llevaría a Hogwarts, el colegio que definiría su destino y vida a partir del momento que pusieran un pie sobre el inmenso castillo.

 _Un sombrero parlante y un colegio tedioso, una reverenda estupidez_ , pensaba Amber con su gata en brazos, sentada en un compartimento lo más alejado de la gente que no era de su clase, al parecer de ella.

Nathaniel se metió en una nube cuando un niño de ojos dorados entró al compartimento, seguido de una rubia con aires positivos. Su cerebro terminó de desconectarse cuando otra niña con cabellos cortos y negros entró al compartimiento sentándose a su lado. Esta última niña lo miró de una forma que a Nathaniel le pareció curiosa, pues no encontraba una mejor palabra para que los orbes chocolate de esa niña dejaran de analizar su cabello y equipaje.

No era discreta, y algo le decía a Nathaniel que ella en realidad no pretendía serlo. Todo lo contrario, ella deseaba, _quería_ , que se diera cuenta de su inspección.

Amber fue la primera en tomar la palabra.

— Un gusto, mi nombre es Amber Clermont. —se presentó, su voz cargada de un regodeo ridículo— ¿Ustedes? — preguntó con falso saber, Amber sabía quienes eran ellos. No por nada había estudiado cada uno de los árboles genealógicos de los Sagrados Veintiocho.

Viktor, el niño de cabellos negros, hizo como que era igual de ignorante que la rubia pedante a su lado. Era divertido verla interactuar por primera vez con ellos. Su sonrisita malvada fue compartida por una cómplice con la niña al lado de Nathaniel.

— Viktor Baker. —dijo acomodándose en el asiento, Nathaniel miró como sus manos se entrelazaban en un gesto muy familiar.

— Eso es total y absolutamente descarado de tu parte, Viktor. —habló con una vocecita que podría tirar a diez soldados a sus pequeños pies enfundados en fina piel de dragón, y charol— Yayx Petrova, un gusto en conocerlos.

La sonrisa que les dedicó a ambos Clermont causó diferentes reacciones. Amber sintió una especie de amenaza en el gesto de la otra niña, y ella, tal vez para no mostrarse intimidada, sonrió de la misma forma. Nathaniel por su parte, quería abrir la ventana. Y lo hizo. Sentía que se ahogaba.

— Kira Creirwyn Von Kleist. —se presentó la niña rubia de rulos, su sonrisa era, de cierto modo, sincera— Amber nunca te había visto en las reuniones, a Nathaniel sí pero a ti no. —o, tal vez, no era tan sincera.

— Mi padre no considera que salga amenos que sea algo con suma importancia. —respondió y le lanzó una mirada asesina que finalmente consiguió que dejara de verla con esa sonrisa reptiliana— Eso de todas formas no es de tu interés.

— Cierto, a Kira en realidad no le importas tú sino tu hermano. —dijo Yayx, de manera indiferente— Así que; Nathaniel ¿estarás con Slytherin o con los estúpidos de Gryffindor?

Sin más, Nathaniel se vio acorralado por tres niños con miradas astutas y sonrisas depredadoras, casi esperando a saltarle encima.

Quiso mencionar que probablemente estaría en Ravenclaw, ya que Gryffindor era algo demasiado altruista para él y en Slytherin no tendría una sola oportunidad, pero no dijo nada. Algo le decía que contradecir a ese trió muy pocas personas lo habían hecho, y no se llevaron buenos resultados o sonrisas dulces.

— El verde me gusta, es una buena elección de color. —y sonrió. De esa forma que su padre lo hacia, que su abuelo lo hacia y de la manera en que esos tres niños lo hacían.

— Y no te olvides del plata, la elegancia siempre impone. —continuó Vicktor, sus ojos brillando.

— Obviedad, —Yayx entornó los ojos, y sus mechones ondulados bailaron— eres muy predecible Viktor.

El niño se encogió de hombros.

— A veces ser obvio me gusta, despista más que cuando te mantienes en la 'indirecta'.

— Realmente, descarado. —Kira negó y Viktor amplió su sonrisa.

La gata de Amber soltó un maullido de dolor que fue ignorado por los cuatro niños. Amber apretaba con fuerza la cola de la minina, sus ojos azules relampagueando en indignación y furia. Era ignorada, y su hermano no hacia nada. Más absorto en ser el centro de atención de ese trío de mocosos arrogantes.

 _Un sombrero parlante, un colegio tedioso y este trío de niños insufribles. Una gran estupidez,_ volvió a pensar y de esa forma su enojo se fue. Pero para ello necesito repetírselo unas quince veces más.

* * *

 **-:-**

* * *

El tren iba pasando por el puente, ese donde se describían paisajes verdes y colinas que te invitaban a correr por ellas y recostarse para admirar un bello atardecer. Todo atractivo y hermoso.

 _Pero no era verdad. No eran las mismas fotos que las del libro_ , pensó Alisa con su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados. Una mueca que decía mucho para una pequeña niña que no aparentaba tener menos de nueve años. Y en realidad era mucho más grande que todos los niños que viajaban en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Su rostro ovalado con pecas desperdigadas a lo largo de sus mejillas y nariz, grandes ojos turquesa que miraban todo curiosos y su dulce melena lacea parecida al color de las avellanas; no hacían más que crear alusión a una niña tierna, de aquellas que salen en los cuentos de hadas y son perseguidas por el malo del cuento.

Alisa Woodgate era mucho más que cuentos con tramas tontas y finales predecibles. Para tener once años era una señorita que se esforzaba el cien por ciento en todo lo que hacia para lograr sus metas. Ella sabía lo que quería, y lo obtenía. Se basaba en su propio esfuerzo y la justicia, pero siempre obtenía lo que anhelaba y querer quedar en Ravenclaw no sería una excepción.

— ¡Hola! ¿Podemos sentarnos contigo? —Alisa dejó de leer _Historia de Hogwarts_ , y su mirada se lanzó al par de niños parecidos que estaban en el umbral del compartimento. Eran iguales, de pies a cabeza. La única diferencia entre ellos era que, uno estaba con un aparato que reconoció como muggle, la tecnología nueva. El otro pelinegro, el que le había preguntado y al que aún no contestaba, la veía con una enorme sonrisa sin dejar de ver por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano.

— Claro, pasen. —dijo y los gemelos entraron. Armin se desplomó sobre el asiento de enfrente, más entretenido en su aparatito que en verla a ella. Alexy se sentó a su lado— Un gusto soy Alisa Woodgate.

— ¿Woodgate? ¿No son los Woodgate los que tienen una finca del lado de la nuestra, Armin?—recibió un "Hn" del otro niño, Alexy lo tomó como una afirmación— Conocimos a Margaret el verano pasado. Es una mujer con mucha clase.

Alisa sonrió, pero no llegó a sus ojos— Gracias…

— Alexy Merkert y mi hermano, Armin Merkert.

— Um sí, ella es una gran mujer.

Mentira. Ella no consideraba a esa mujer una persona con tal grado de estima. No la merecía, y ella no se la daría. Aún si fuera obligada a ello, jamás podría volver a ver a esa mujer de la misma forma que una vez la idealizó. Podía recordar los fríos ojos de Margaret y la sonrisa macabra que se estiraba de sus labios rojos sangre. Una deshonra, había dicho cuando ella tenía ocho años, no le importó destruir los sentimientos de la niña que era su nieta. No le importó golpear a sus hermanos mayores, y tampoco le importó cuando su madre entre lagrimas furiosas renegaba de su sangre pura y apellido histórico. –Irónico ¿verdad? ella utilizaba el apellido de su madre– A esa mujer no le importaba nada que no fuera la sociedad y la pureza que corría por las venas.

 _Mestiza_. Por ser mestiza su familia la negó y se olvido de ella. Por llevar la suciedad en la sangre, muchos la despreciaban.

La Guerra había pasado y era cierto que muchos esquemas se rompieron, pero el más importante y trascendente seguía tan vivo como la magia misma.

Pureza.

Pero ¿Qué tenía de malo tener algo diferente en la sangre? – ¿Qué demonios? ¡Era una niña! ¡Por Merlín!– Algo de suciedad en el cuerpo no era malo.

— Alisa ¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó Alexy, sus ojos azules brillando en emoción.

La niña parpadeó un par de veces y le miró sonriente.

— Amigos, eso, sin duda, sería genial. —dijo a un complacido Alexy, y un curioso Armin los miraba acostado con su aparato de sonidos extraños e imágenes movibles.

Porque Alisa Woodgate era una niña nacida de una bruja sangre pura y de un sangre sucia, pero era tan especial que cualquiera quedaría sorprendido al entablar solo dos frases con ella.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Émilie Helliwell se preguntó, por tercera vez en la noche, por qué el cielo no tenía ni una sola estrella. Obscuridad y nada era lo que se veía si alzabas la vista.

— Creo que debí leer Hogwarts: Una Historia.

Uno de los niños que la acompañaba en el pequeño barco profirió algo inaudible torciendo su cara en una expresión de completa exasperación.

— Es la quinta vez que lo dices. —dijo el mismo niño, sus ojos grises brillaban en irritación.

— Oh.

Eso también era la quinta vez que lo decía, notó Castiel. Su malhumor sólo aumentaba con el murmullo de los demás barcos y la estúpida posición estoica de Émilie.

En momentos como esos, necesitaba la compañía de Lysandro, quien en un despiste acabo en otro barco con un niño de anteojos enormes, su cabeza en forma de hongo tampoco era para que pasara inadvertido, y una niña de mirada burlona.

Se podría decir que aquello era mejor que ir con una niña de estatura demasiado baja que hacia preguntas incomprensibles para él. Al menos, la otra niña de coleta rubia era amigable y menos extraña para él.

Según recordaba, su nombre era Gentiana Aldrich. Una rubia simpática y que tenia buenos temas de conversación. Era muy agradable.

— En verdad que no lo entiendo.

Gentiana le sonrió a Émilie, un gesto que estiraba sus rosados labios hacia arriba de forma encantadora, pero no dijo nada.

Castiel se preguntó que si saltar en ese momento al Lago Negro sería algo contra las reglas, y también si los profesores llegarían antes de que el Calamar gigante lo tomara como la cena de bienvenida.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Zoey Redbird sabía todo acerca de las casas de Hogwarts. Después de todo, ella había leído la _Historia de Hogwarts_ de principio a fin. Varias veces. De hecho, había pasado algún tiempo pensando en la casa a la que pertenecería.

Slytherin claramente estaba descartada; su aparente obsesión con la pureza de sangre combinada con su ascendencia muggle hizo que fuese un rotundo no. De la misma manera no creía ser lo suficientemente agradable para pertenecer a Hufflepuff; sonaba terrible decir algo así sobre uno mismo pero ella estaba consciente de su forma de ser y no creía tener el espíritu adecuado para esa casa. También había considerado Ravenclaw; sabía que era brillante y parecía un resultado sensato aunque tal vez un poco predecible. Sin embargo, lo que realmente quería era estar en Gryffindor. Ser valiente y audaz sonaba maravilloso.

Y ser amada. Se notaba inmediatamente que los Gryffindor tenía un cierto favoritismo en toda la escuela. Se reían en sus asientos, todos vestidos en oro y gloriosos, mientras ella esperaba de pie junto a los chicos que había conocido en el tren, que se asustaban entre ellos con ideas cada vez más ridículas sobre lo que tendrían que hacer para la ceremonia de selección. Ella nunca había tenido amigos, compañeros sí pero buenos amigos no, y eso es lo que quería. Más que nada en el mundo.

Pensó que probablemente estaría en Ravenclaw pero todavía anhelaba quedar en Gryffindor.

Cuando el sombrero, que apenas y toco su cabeza, gritó: "¡Slytherin!", tuvo que pedirle que lo repitiera, "Adelante pequeña", dijo, "Tú serás grande en Slytherin".

Se puso de pie y miró, temblando, a la mesa de su nueva casa. Sólo había dado unos pasos hacia ellos cuando los abucheos comenzaron. Se dio la vuelta y algunos chicos castaños en la mesa de Gryffindor la estaban abucheando.

Apretó los labios tratando de no llorar y miró a los chicos que había conocido en el tren. Ninguno la miraba.

Oh, esto era simplemente genial. Maldito sombrero.

Caminó con paso enérgico hacia la mesa que le había sido asignada, se sentó de manera grácil y miró al resto de la habitación intentando contener las lágrimas.

— No les des importancia. —dijo una chica mayor— Todos son unos idiotas. Ahora eres de los nuestros.

— Mi madre era muggle. —Zoey susurró, pensando que sería lo mejor decirlo de una buena vez.

Hubo una pausa –lo suficientemente larga para hacerla pensar en que lo mejor era desertar– hasta que una chica en su año se encogió de hombros y, mientras un chico rubio de ojos dorados se sentó, uno de los chicos mayores dijo:

— Sí, bueno, ahora tú eres nuestra 'nacida de muggle'. Cuidamos de los nuestros.

Ella oyó a otro chico murmurar— Tenemos que.

— ¿Nacida de una muggle? —el rubio la miró y ella suspiró, esperando algún tipo de comentario mal intencionado pero él solo estiró la mano— Nathaniel Clermont.

— Zoey Redbird. —dijo, tomando su mano. De pronto la jaló para dejar espacio a una chica de cabellos ondulados.

— Yayx, —dijo Kira— Tenemos a Zoey, que es nacida de una muggle. Y en nuestro año.

— Genial. —fue todo lo que la chica añadió.

— Te vi con Ferrer en el tren. —continuó Viktor, que recién llegaba— Fueron sus hermanos mayores los que te abuchearon. —agregó y ella apretó la mandíbula y miró al otro lado de la habitación a los tontos que se estaban riendo— ¿Cómo es él?

Hubo otra pausa y se podía decir que toda la mesa estaba esperando su respuesta— Mastica con la boca abierta, —dijo ella, lentamente— y parecía adular de manera exagerada a esa chica de cabello rosa.

La risa flotó hasta la mesa y escucho a alguien decir: "Ya decía yo. Perdedor."

— ¿Quieres vengarte de los abucheos? —Yayx se volteó a ella con una sonrisa terriblemente dulce en su rostro de muñeca, y ahora ella se encontraba justo con un brillo igual en sus ojos esmeralda.

— Sí. —dijo Zoey— ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Yayx le sonrió, una enorme sonrisa de dientes blancos, y ella se encontró haciendo una mueca parecida. Hufflepuff sería, después de todo, una elección inadecuada para esto, bueno, ella podía hacer esto. Kira se inclinó sobre la mesa para escuchar y Zoey se encontraba envuelta por un grupo de alegres y pequeños delincuentes. Un grupo, pensó, de amigos.

.

.

.

.

Continuará~

* * *

 **Al escribir el capítulo de hoy estaba pensando en, que peculiar es que un sombrero mágico tenga tanto poder en el mundo de Harry Potter y por ende, también en Corazón de Melón. Y así como un pequeño cambio podría alterar la historia original. ¿Se imaginan a Neville en Slytherin? ¿Harry en Hufflepuff? Obtenemos una trayectoria completamente diferente. Eso es darle mucho poder a un sombrero.**

 **Parejas del fic:**

 **Kentin - Émilie.**

 **Nathaniel - Yayx.**

 **Castiel - Kira.**

 **Armin - Gentiana.**

 **Lysandro - Zoey.**

 **Viktor - Alisa.**

 **Decir que fue interesante escribir esto sería mentir, porque no. Estoy y estuve absolutamente fascinada al escribir, me gusto mi trabajo hoy y no puedo evitar regodearme por ello ;). Las reacciones de cada niño me parecieron tan...ellos y completamente acuerdo a las casas a las que pertenecen.**

 **PD: Antes de decir algo, para mí Nathaniel siempre ha sido un Slytherin con ideales Gryffindor, corazón de Hufflepuff y cerebro de Ravenclaw. Fue todo un incordio decidir a cual casa pertenecía.**

 **¡Gracias a todas por su apoyo! ¡Inflan mi corazón de amor! TvT**

 **Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y sólo si es constructiva.**

 **Geraldine**

 _ **Escuchando "Juego de Azar" – Elefante.**_


	3. Primer Año

**_Desclaimer:_** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a ChiNoMiko y J.K Rowling por crear a tan buenos personajes con los que puedo desvariar y crear historias. Los Oc´s mencionados son otra historia.**

 ** _Summary_ : Confusiones. Amistades. Cambios hormonales. Sentimientos a flor de piel. Romance. ¿Cómo puede afectar todo esto a los estudiantes de Hogwarts en la nueva generación?**

 ** _Advertencias:_** **Uso de hechos e información recopilada del mundo Potteriano, que pertenecen únicamente a J.k Rowling y en esta historia están utilizados sin fines de lucro. Datos recopilados de diferentes tipos de fuentes informativas. Amistades confusas, hipocresía y rivalidad entre los personajes.** **Esta historia esta catalogada como "T", momentáneamente.**

 ** _Género_ :** **Romance, Humor y Amistad.**

 **... _Habla_... —pensamientos de los personajes durante la narración o dentro de los diálogos.**

* * *

 ** **Esta historia esta inspirada en Harry Potter y Corazón de Melón. También he sacado ciertas ideas de las tiras cómicas de Lime- Hael, una excelente dibujante y con gran sentido del humor.****

* * *

 **Capítulo II – Primer Año.**

 _Septiembre_

Pociones era genial. Zoey se sentó con Yayx Petrova mientras escuchaba, absorta, el discurso de la profesora sobre embotellar la fama y detener la muerte; en eso le pasó a la chica una nota rápida: ¿Cómo detienes la muerte?

Yayx rodó los ojos.

La profesora parecía tener una especie de alergia hacia los niños pequeños y en especial hacia los Gryffindor, lo cual era un poco extraño pues acababan de empezar las clases, pero dado que ella misma era Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin; ellas no podían contradecir los disgustos de su maestra.

Apenas Zoey fue seleccionada para Slytherin; se volvió invisible. Así que realmente no podía sentir cierta lástima por el trato hacia los leones.

— Así no, señor Leunam. —dijo Delaney, quitándole el frasco de vidrio— Agite y luego vierta los trozos de Belladona.

La profesora había comenzado la primera clase haciendo al muchacho pelinegro y a otro de ojos azules una serie de preguntas, y Yayx había tenido que detener a Zoey para evitar que su mano se levantará.

— Ya basta. —siseó— Te veras como una insufrible sabelotodo.

— Pero yo sé la respuesta. — susurró ella.

— ¿Y qué? —respondió y le lanzó una mirada asesina que finalmente consiguió que dejara de levantar la mano. Independientemente de lo que había descubierto desde la ceremonia de selección, una cosa era evidente: Los Slytherin cuidaban de los suyos. Incluso si Yayx no fuese su amiga –aunque si lo era– habría evitado hacerla quedar mal incluso si tuviera que lanzarle un hechizo para inmovilizarla.

Slytherin, resultó, después de todo genial. De hecho, había visto como una chica golpeaba a un niño por decirle "mestiza" y en vez de meterse en problemas, como lo normal que sería eso, todo el mundo se había reído del niño y le advirtieron que cuidara su lenguaje alrededor de ella. "Puedes ir y llamar a los tontos de Gryffindor "mestizos" o "sangre sucia" si quieres ser vulgar", una chica mayor dijo con una sonrisa burlona antes de decirle a Zoey: "Si lo vuelve a hacer, golpéalo en las bolas".

—"Él lo hace de nuevo,"— dijo Viktor, de manera amenazante—" y no quedará nada que ella pueda golpear."

Zoey alzó la voz, un timbre fuerte y melodioso, y le dijo:" Yo puedo cuidar de mí misma", eso provocó que le diera una leve sonrisa.

—"Si"— le había dicho—"Si no pudieras, no sería nada divertido".

Viktor también era genial: manipulador, tranquilo y astuto como una serpiente, pero genial a fin de cuentas. Tener amigos –amigos de verdad– era increíble. Ella no quería irse nunca de ese lugar.

Volar, por desgracia, no era genial. O, más bien, ella no era genial en eso. Y para más incordio, Nathaniel y Viktor se volvieron una molestia. Pasaron gran parte de su primera lección de vuelo ofreciendo sus "ingeniosas" sugerencias. Finalmente Yayx les dijo que se detuvieran antes de ser el segundo y tercer miembro del club 'Slytherins golpeados por Zoey'.

Bueno, al menos había un niño peor que ella, pensó mientras se sentaba en el pasto y ponía inexpresiva su cara. Kira se dejó caer junto a ella y Yayx se unió a ellas, sus piernas extendidas frente a ella observando a algunos Gryffindor, cuyo nombre no recordaba, perder el control de la escoba.

— Mira, —dijo Kira, picando a Zoey— pudo haber sido peor.

— Sí —contestó ella, recostada—, podría haber sido sorteada con ellos. Quería estarlo, ¿saben?

Yayx se estremeció dramáticamente antes de decir— Oh. Cállate.

Zoey suspiró y Kira sonrió.

Kira jadeó, mirando, atónita, como Viktor y Nathaniel salían corriendo hacía ellas, con algo escondido entre sus manos— Díganme que no le han robado a ese chico de Gryffindor. —dijo, Zoey y Yayx cerraron los ojos, cansadas.

— ¿Son idiotas?

— Oh, Zoey, ¿por qué lo defiendes? —preguntó Nathaniel, manteniéndose de pie –su actitud era irreconocible desde que se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin– y tiró de su cabello— ¿Acaso no te miró de manera desdeñosa en la mañana? Prácticamente decía 'no me puedo acercar a esa chica porque puede volverse malvada y devorar mi alma' con su aire de _oh-soy-tan-superior-por-ser-de-Gryffindor_.

— Es cierto. —confirmó Yayx— No lo viste porque estabas leyendo en voz alta _Quidditch a través de los tiempos._ Como si eso fuera de ayuda. —Zoey le arrugó la nariz y ella se echó a reír, sonando genuina y maravillada— No te preocupes, estos dos van a darte clases de vuelo a escondidas. No podemos avergonzar a nuestra casa y no es como si a Boris le importara que alguien, aparte de sus preciosos jugadores de Quidditch, pudiese volar.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Octubre - Noviembre_

— Disfruten del banquete de Holloween. — dijo la Directora Shermansky al momento de lanzarles una mirada bastante intimidante.

Kentin no creía la suerte que tenía, o mala suerte en el caso. Estaba disfrutando de la primera fiesta de Hogwarts y al día siguiente irían a Hogsmeade. Él pensaba pasar la fiesta y fin de semana con sus amigos; Alexy, Gentiana y Émilie. Después irían a Honeydukes, una tienda de dulces que los de tercer año les recomendaron cuando ellos preguntaron por algún puesto.

Sin embargo, resultó que tanto él como sus amigos se vieron involucrados en una riña entre un grupo de molestos Gryffindors y airados Slytherins. Seguía sin comprender el hecho de haber sido cómplices cuando sólo pasaban por ahí para ir al sótano de Hufflepuff. Los acalorados niños se fijaron en ellos como si con eso pudieran obtener la respuesta, como si ellos que eran Hufflepuff –menos Émilie, que era Gryffindor– podían decidir quien era el ganador en su riña tonta.

—"Genial, llegaron los cachorros amarillos"—, había comentado Castiel. A su lado Armin le mandaba una mirada de suplica a Alexy.

—"Al menos, ellos son agradables. Y no idiotas"—, dijo Viktor, sus ojos dorados despreciado a Castiel. Sus secuaces Slyterins se sonrieron burlones, tal vez, sólo Nathaniel y Zoey fueron los únicos que rodaron los ojos.

Entonces Gentiana alzó la voz, sin saber realmente que su pregunta los llevaría a la situación que Kentin analizaba en su mente.

—"¿Qué tienes ahí?"—, preguntó con verdadera curiosidad. Hufflepuffs y Slytherins se voltearon al niño que sostenía un bulto café en sus brazos. Castiel destapó el objeto, que resultó ser una escoba.

—"Es una escoba."—se rió Viktor— "Estarás en problemas, Leunam. Los de primer año no pueden traer una."

—"Es una Nimbus 2020" —se jactó Ferrer, el niño de cabello castaño y pecas por todo el rostro.

Yayx se inclinó hacia Kira y dijo en voz alta: "¿Está realmente presumiendo sobre la escoba de otro chico?". Ferrer se sonrojó y Kira se mordió los labios y la miró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—"Estaré en el equipo de Quidditch" —Ferrer alardeaba y todos pudieron ver que Viktor, quien hablaba de Quidditch tanto que Nathaniel estuvo a punto de gritarle un día, estaba apunto de explotar.

—"Bueno, no es eso bueno para ti" —dijo Nathaniel— "Algunos de nosotros nos regimos por las reglas pero supongo que si utilizas dorado y rojo cuando rompes las reglas te premian, eso sólo muestra que existe el favoritismo."

Inmediatamente Castiel dio un paso adelante, desafiante.

—"Me pregunto si le harán un articulo en el periódico escolar" —Kira intervinó mientras Nathaniel y Castiel se acercaban más. Yayx agarró la mano del rubio para asegurarse de que no haría algo imprudente.

—"Oh, estoy seguro de que lo harán" —dijo Viktor— "Después de todo, son Gryffindors. Son tan consentidos que hasta Farrer sabe todo acerca de su escoba" —él señaló a Castiel y algunos Slytherins rieron—"Diviértanse jugando con su escoba muchachos" —finalizó mientras daba vuelta.

Al parecer ni Nathaniel o Castiel escucharon sus últimas palabras porque se lanzaron al cuerpo del otro como perros rabiosos. Émilie y Gentiana soltaron algo parecido a gemidos angustiados, estos se intensificaron cuando no sólo eran Nathaniel y Castiel sino Armin, Alexy y Viktor los nuevos involucrados.

— Esto es injusto. —se quejaba más tarde Émilie sentada en una mesa apartada de las otras del comedor— Si no hubiéramos pasado por ahí…

— Bueno, —dijo Gentiana jugando con su plato de pastel, y sin dejar de sonreír— No tendríamos nuevos amigos.

Ante eso, Yayx y Kira les sonrieron en algo parecido a la irritación con un deje de resignación. Nathaniel se disculpaba con la mirada mientras Castiel soltó un bufido. Zoey se abstuvó de comentar algo.

— Creo que, —Armin sonrió apenado, Alexy devoraba su tercer pedazo de tarta— tienes razón.

— ¡Las reglas se aplican a todo el mundo o no se aplican a nadie! —espetó Émilie, hirviendo en rabia— No es correcto.

— Tú no creías realmente que el mundo era justo ¿verdad? —preguntó Viktor, fijando su mirada en ella.

Yayx lanzó una uva que dio directo en el rostro de Viktor, quien la fulminó aún más cuando ella sonrió socarrona.

— Y por tu estupidez, la vida es aún más injusta.

Y todos, menos Viktor, estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _ _Noviembre__

 _ _(Salida a Hogsmeade)__

Cuando Alisa llegó a las Tres Escobas, no se imaginó encontrar a Lysandro y a sus queridos Alexy y Armin rodeados de Gryffindors y Slytherins.

— ¡Alisa! —llamó Alexy al verla— Te hemos guardado un lugar.

Al sentarse el pánico la invadió, algo normal si recordaba su sangre y lo puristas que los chicos de bufandas verdes eran. Y justamente en ese momento ella era el punto de atención de toda la mesa de niños.

— El color de tus ojos es lindo. —Gentiana dijo, rompiendo con su vocecita de campana el silencio tenso.

— El azul realmente te sienta bien.

Y así todas las niñas y Alexy se juntaron a la silla de Alisa. Nadie hizo un comentario de su procedencia, nadie la juzgo y cuando unas niñas la señalaron y rieron soltando un "Miralos, conviviendo con la bajeza" y Kira comentó: "Estúpidas sangres puras", Alisa se sintió realmente bien por tener amigos nuevos.

Gentiana suspiró, recostando su cabeza en la palma de su mano, antes de contestar— Ellas apestan.

Y todos rieron, porque las etiquetas de sociedad eran demasiado complicadas para unos niños de once años.

— ¡Hey, vayamos a Honeydukes!

Kentin fue el que encabezo el grupo de niños. Kira se colgó de los brazos de Alisa y Émilie, jalándolas para que se adelantaran, y las desvió a otra tienda.

— ¿Alisa, Émilie? —les llamó.

— ¿Sí? —contestaron ambas.

— ¿Cuáles son sus tallas de ropa? —preguntó Kira, con una sonrisita traviesa.

Mientras las jalaba empezó a parlotear sobre vestidos, guantes y zapatos que combinarían perfectamente con sus cabellos y tonos de piel, Alisa y Émilie se sonrieron, divertidas por el entusiasmo de la chica al hablar sobre prendas innecesarias. El correo cada vez más cerca.

 _Creo,_ pensó Alisa, _Esto es mejor que un día sola en la biblioteca._

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Diciembre_

Yayx había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde enseñándole a Émilie las tradiciones de la navidad hasta que ella se rindió y le preguntó por qué no había una clase de tradiciones mágicas en lugar de Estudios Muggles.

—"¿A quién le importa estudios Muggles?" —dijo ella prácticamente gritando— "Ninguno de ustedes va a huir y vivir en el Londres Muggle, ¿verdad?"

Hubo varios comentarios tirando entre despectivos y curiosos a lo largo de la sala común de Ravenclaw, uno sólo fingió un ataque de tos.

— ¡Ustedes no necesitan saber cómo funciona el correo británico o lo que uno puede o no ver en la tele! ¡Es una total perdida de tiempo! ¿Por qué no puedo tener una clase sobre algo útil en vez de ser torturada de esta manera?—en ese punto Émilie se encogió en su lugar y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Kentin y Armin, realmente, lo ignoró por seguir en su aparato con un nombre extraño, "consola" le había dicho Armin un día en el comedor.

— Yayx ha decidido que es su deber instruirla en todas las costumbres de los sangre pura. —dijo Gentiana rascándose la mejilla apenada— Esta siendo un poco intensa.

— La navidad no es tan complicada —dijo Yayx y su ceño fruncido.

— No lo sería si te apegas a lo básico. Dar a todos tus amigos un regalo, nada demasiado caro o te veras como una engreída. Nada de aceptar o insinuar sobre joyería amenos que quieras estar comprometida con un chico, que en realidad no es relevante para cualquiera de nosotros. — añadió Gentiana.

— Podría ser importante. —Alexy argumentó— En ocasiones las personas se comprometen desde niños.

— Por Merlín, Alex. —gimió Yayx— Ya nadie hace eso.

— ¿Los sangre pura todavía comprometen a sus hijos? —preguntó Émilie, arrugando la nariz. Todos asintieron— Eww.

— ¿Los muggles no hacen eso? —preguntó Lysandro, su voz llena de curiosidad, desde el sofa frente a la chimenea.

— ¡No! —ella sacó la lengua— Eso es horrible.

— Estoy con ella. —dijo Castiel, y Armin soltó su típico "Hm" afirmando su posición en todo eso.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Diciembre_

 _(1)_

Émilie obedientemente compró, envolvió y envió los regalos. Un libro sobre Quidditch para Viktor y Gentiana –tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no quedarse con los tomos–, una bufanda para Alexy, dulces para Zoey, un broche de estrella para Alisa, por Armin se había decidió por una placa que era otro juego para su consola, para Nathaniel un libro –no estaba muy segura de que le llegara a gustar. Consiguió labiales muggles para Yayx y Kira, sabiendo que la combinación de maquillaje y el atractivo prohibido serian toda una tentación irresistible para las niñas. Estuvo mucho tiempo en la tienda, mirando a un pequeño broche de una snitch dorada para Kentin y finalmente decidió que sería demasiado y optó por una de verdad que servía para entretener.

Si ella no compró regalos para Lysandro y Castiel fue porque ese mismo día los vería en el Callejón Diagon. Ellos pidieron tener una visita al mundo muggle y ella se los daría como sus regalos de Navidad.

— Querida, ¿Estas lista?—una mujer de atractivo llamativo la llamaba desde la planta baja.

— ¡Voy! —gritó dejando ir a Asha.

La lechuza emprendió el vuelo, sus alas blancas se confundían con el cielo tormentoso de Londres Muggle.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Diciembre_

 _(2)_

Cuando los adultos se alejaron de los niños para disfrutar de una copa de vino caro y seco, y las mujeres ataviadas en carísimos vestidos ya hacían planes de casamiento con sus hijos, Gentiana soltó:

— ¿Viktor y tú…?

Kira se atragantó con una fresa, su madre desde el otro punto del salón la veía con advertencia. Kira recompusó su postura de cisne y volteó la cabeza a Gentiana que la veía seria.

— ¡Por Morgana! ¡No! —chilló bajo, su madre no le quitaba la vista de encima— Incesto. Eso sería algo que me niego a cometer.

Entonces Gentiana preguntó, de nuevo.

— El otro día vi a Viktor y Nathaniel entrar a la joyería. Quince minutos después salían con una caja rectangular cada uno.

— Para Alisa y Yayx. —inclinó la cabeza, mirándola— Supongo que Viktor ya la ha mandado. Nathaniel tardara hasta que tengamos más de quince.

Rieron, no porque les diera gracia la lentitud del rubio sino porque los adultos más cotillas de la sociedad las veían con ojos críticos.

— A Yayx le dará un ataque. —comentó Gentiana, su copa se balanceó hasta que casi el liquido pasó el borde del vidrio.

— No, creo que al enterarse lo primero que hará será dejar de hablarle.

Volvieron a reír, esta vez de verdad. Y los críticos giraron su atención a otra dirección cuando no pudieron obtener más de unas niñas de alta sociedad.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Diciembre_

 _(3)_

Viktor le envió un brazalete. No era nada lujoso; ni siquiera estaba segura de si las cuentas de vidrio baratas contaban como joyas en su mundo. Sin embargo, cuando ella abrió la caja se quedó mirándola por mucho tiempo, tanto que la lechuza ululó con impaciencia hasta que ella se sacudió y le entregó una golosina. Lo usó en su casa todos los días y sólo se lo quitó cuando regresó a la escuela.

No estaba segura que significaba. Porque ella realemente sí sabía lo que significaba _eso_. Tenía una madre sangre pura, despues de todo. Además, él estaba saliendo con Kira, si por salir entendemos tomarse de la mano en los pasillos y sentarse juntos en los partidos de Quidditch. Y, apesar de las complejidades de la etiqueta para la Navidad de los sangre pura, –filtrada por Émilie, que lo supo por Yayx– que casi la agobianron a su punto límite, se había dado cuenta que existían reglas para todo. No estaba segura de si llevar el brazalete la comprometía a algo. Así que decidió no utilizarlo.

Cuando Alisa y Viktor se vieron en el tren, ella lo abrazó mientras decía— Me encanta.

— Cuando seamos mayores te daré uno de verdad. —dijo con una sonrisa y ella sintió que por fin podía respirar.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Enero_

— Aprendí un nuevo hechizo. —le dijo Castiel, sonriendo gatunamente— La primera persona que te de esa mirada de 'Slytherin despreciable' será el conejillo de indias.

— Harás que Slytherin, como Gryffindor, perdamos todos los puntos que hemos conseguido. —dijo Zoey, empujándolo y él puso la cara de inocente que utiliza cuando se encuentra frente a su madre— Pero gracias.

— Nadie se mete con mi _compañera._

— Ellos no eligen a alguien en particular. —contestó ella, sentándose en el pasillo del cuarto piso dejándole un espacio a Castiel— Ellos sólo… nos desprecian. Nos ven como si estuviésemos enfermos y pudiesen ser contagiados.

— Lo sé. —dijo él, su voz baja y furiosa— Algún día lo lamentarán.

Zoey se preguntó por qué Castiel no había quedado sorteado en Slytherin, tenía casi todos los requisitos para estarlo.

— El verde no me gusta. —le diría Castiel a Zoey unos meses después de que ella le preguntara— El rojo es más divertido.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Febrero_

Cuando la encontró riendo fuera de la biblioteca, una risita malvada debía aclarar, suspiró.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —le pregunto, sin querer saber en realidad.

— Nada. —dijo rodando su varita entre sus manos.

Kentin la agarró y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia los jardines vacios del castillo.

— Tienes que aprender a mentir mejor. —le dijo— ¿Fue a Melody o a Amber?

— A ninguna de las dos. —dijo con ese aire travieso que te invitaba a formar parte de sus jugarretas— Simplemente no me gustaba el aspecto de la estúpida cara de Peggy así que le lancé un hechizo inofensivo para inmovilizar sus piernas.

— ¿Y que aspecto tenía su rostro? ¿Acaso tenía una mirada de terror absoluto al ver que te acercabas?

Kentin podía ser tierno, tímido y amable, notó la chica, pero verdaderamente fastidiado llegaba a usar el sarcasmo y no era tan tímido.

— Es como si tuviese escrito en la frente un letrero que dijera: métanse conmigo. Por ser absolutamente una maldita chismosa. —Yayx admitió con una sonrisa— Además le estaba diciendo a una chica que no se preocupara por no hacerlo tan bien como tú en transformaciones por ser…—pero se detuvo de repente con una especie de sentido del tacto que cortaba la relación entre su cerebro y su boca.

— Porque soy un sucio Hufflepuff —dijo Kentin, la pregunta en su voz; la mirada en el rostro de Yayx lo confirmó. Ella vio su expresion de tristeza pero sólo por un momento antes de que pusiera su mascara de 'no pasa nada'.

— Ella no lo dijo enserio. —Yayx ofreció— Sólo quería hacer que quienquiera que fuese se sintiera mejor…

— Lo decía enserio. —rebatió Kentin— Todos ellos lo dicen enserio. —él parpadeó un par de veces con fiereza.

Yayx se sintió incomoda, no le había pasado algo parecido a lo de Kentin. Zoey nunca lloraba cuando salía algo por el estilo a flote, Émilie contestaba con rudeza –como toda una Gryffindor, pensó rodando los ojos— y Alisa cambiaba el tema sin mostrar que eso le afectaba. Pero Kentin no, él era mucho más sensible.

— Sí, —dijo Yayx— pero tú vales más que una docena de esas idiotas. Vamos. Recibí un nuevo paquete de mi madre esta mañana. Apuesto a que tiene algunas de esas galletas que tanto te gustan.

Kentin sonrió un poco ante eso.

— ¿Cómo es que ahora ella siempre envía de esos?

— Porque yo le dije que te gustaban.

Kentin dejó de caminar hacia los jardines y, una vez que estaba a unos pasos por delante de la salida, Yayx se detuvo también y se volvió hacia él.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó con sus mejillas rojas, y su ceño fruncido.

— Tu madre te está enviando pasteles para mí. —preguntó y ella lo miró confundida.

— Bueno, sí. Somos amigos ¿no?

— Pero…—Kentin trastabilló agregando inmediatamente— Soy hijo de muggles.

— Oh, como si a ella le importara. —dijo Yayx, rodando los ojos— ¿No te has dado cuenta a estas alturas que a nadie le importa? —pausó, pensando mejor— Bueno, a excepción de mi abuela loca, por lo que he oído hablar de ella, realmente nadie se preocupa por su opinión. Tú estás en Hufflepuff y eres amigo de Slytherins, tonto. Eso basta para que te respeten.

Su sonrisa era temblorosa así que Yayx le dio un empujón.

— No me hagas hechizarte como a un tonto Gryffindor.

— Pero Castiel, Armin y Émilie son Gryffindors.

— Hm, pero ellos son unos tontos que me caen bien. Vamos. —empezó a correr como pajarillo de vuelta al castillo y, deslizando una mano por sus ojos, Kentin le siguió.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Marzo_

En Encantamientos Nathaniel pudo mostrar su lado sabelotodo sin ser en realidad un insoportable sabelotodo. Justo cuando Melody no pudo levitar su pluma.

— Lo estas diciendo mal —Nathaniel dijo, tan claramente como pudo, a Melody— Hay que seguir las reglas de pronunciación del libro, no las que están en tu cabeza. Reglas, Melody. La magia sigue reglas predecibles.

— ¡Oh! ¡Gracias Nathaniel! —Melody le miró soñadora, aún cuando su tono de voz era tímido— Ahora puedo decirlo de buena forma.

El chico rubio pronunció las palabras mágicas y la pluma se elevó frente a ellos.

— ¡Bien hecho! —el profesor Farrés dio una palmada— ¡El señor Clermont lo ha conseguido! Cinco puntos para Slytherin.

Mientras todos corrían fuera del aula y se abrían paso a través del patio Melody tiró de Kim y murmuró:

— Es tan lindo. —y sus ojos azules sin despegarse de la nuca rubia.

La chica de piel tostada le miró como si fuera una loca, sinceramente no eran amigas y no comprendía porque Melody le contaba sus secretos rosas.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Abril - Mayo_

— No veo por qué tengo que ir. —Armin miró a Gentiana y Alexy con un poco de molestia. Los demás sentados en algún lugar de las gradas en el partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Émilie tenía un insano mor por el Quidditch. Él, sin embargo, no sentía tal cosa. Hacía frío afuera. Estaba húmedo. Y ahí, en su preciosa sala común, hacia calor. Estaba cómoda. Y tenía señal para su consola. Afuera no había señal.

— Lleven a Iris y Amber.

— Iris esta quien sabe donde y Amber ya esta afuera con Castiel.

— Castiel odia a Amber. —dijo Armin, sin dejar de jugar.

— Intenta decírselo a ella. —murmuró Alexy y Armin se echó a reír— No, de verdad. —insistió él— Esta loca por él y él se esfuerza en ser educado con ella, ya sabes por Nathaniel y eso, pero todos sabemos como es él en realidad.

— Pobre Castiel" —Armin sonrió, feliz pasando al siguiente nivel. Gentiana simplemente se quitó la frazada que tenía encima.

— Tienes que venir. Te prestaré mi suéter si tienes frio, pero vamos.

— Puedes sentarte entre Amber y Castiel y salvarlo. —Alexy bromeó y Armin resopló.

Al final de cuentas Armin fue al partido donde Ravenclaw resultó ganador, sentados en las gradas Armin se hallaba sin suéter y Gentiana con doble prenda abrigadora.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Junio_

 _(1)_

Zoey extendió sobre las mesas de estudio una pila de horarios con colores para los exámenes que había hecho para todos sus amigos.

— Zoey, —dijo Lysandro mirando a su amiga— faltan siglos para los exámenes.

— Pero es importante estar preparado y son sólo diez semanas. —dijo ella, su voz comenzaba a ser alta— Yo debería haber estado estudiando desde hace tiempo y ustedes siguen haciéndome ir a ver juegos de Quidditch; no sé lo que voy a…

Yayx se los quitó y con elegancia los arrojó al fuego.

— Detente. —dijo— Para ya con la idea de ser una insufrible sabelotodo antes de que te vuelvas miserable. E insoportable.

— ¡Yayx! —gimió con lágrimas en los ojos y viendo como sus cuadros y gráficos se quemaban en las llamas.

Le dio una rana de chocolate y dijo—Lo siento —aunque no sonaba a que lo sintiera en absoluto—Sólo te estoy protegiendo de ti misma.

Ninguna de las dos se habló durante diez semanas. Y los demás se preguntaron que había pasado para que estuvieran tan distanciadas.

Lysandro por respeto y sin querer ser un entrometido, guardó en lo profundo de su memoria el incidente de los libros.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Junio_

 _(2)_

Los sentimientos de Armin por el Quidditch no cambiaron para el siguiente partido. Y cuando Alexy salió en su búsqueda el se escondió entre la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Un lugar donde Alexy jamás lo encontraría.

Pero, por desgracia, Gentiana sí.

— ¿Armin?

— Te enseño a jugar sino le dices a Alex en donde estoy.

—Vale.

Y esa fue la primera vez en todo el año que Gentiana se perdió un partido de Quidditch.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Junio_

 _(3)_

— Amo los exámenes —dijo Alisa con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro mientras se acostaba en el césped con Yayx y Zoey—Y estos fueron mucho más sencillos de lo que esperaba.

Diez semanas habían pasado y ambas Slytherins resolvieron su enemistad. Fue aquella vez donde Yayx hechizó a un niño de Ravenclaw por decirle a Zoey "sucia", después de eso ni el niño volvió a molestarla y Zoey no volvió a dejarle de hablarle a Yayx.

— ¿Por qué te gustan tanto los exámenes? —preguntó Zoey jugando con su cabello, estaba más largo y por lo tanto se enredaba más.

— Las clases son algo predecibles la mayoría del tiempo. —contestó Alisa— Por lo menos el día del examen me mantengo ocupada todo el tiempo.

— Necesitas saltarte clases más seguido. —dijo Yayx.

— ¿Saltarme las clases? —preguntó horrorizada Alisa.

— Sí. —Yayx sonrió dulce, asustando a su amiga— El año que viene estoy segura que lograré convencerte de hacerlo.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Junio_

 _(4, final)_

— Esto es magnifico. —Émilie respiró, mirando alrededor del gran comedor. Adornos rojos y dorados en todas partes y había una enorme pancarta con un león detrás de la mesa principal.

— Se ve bien, ¿no? —Armin la tomo del brazo— Séptimo año consecutivo. Somos la mejor casa, después de todo. Conseguimos los mejores estudiantes y atléticos, y ganamos.

— Tú no eres atlético. —dijo Castiel del otro lado de la mesa.

— Bueno, pero hemos ganado limpiamente. —estuvo de acuerdo.

La directora estaba haciendo uno de sus anuncios y Émilie estuvo divagando hasta que leyó el total de puntos: Cuatrocientos setenta y tres, lo que hacia ciento sesenta puntos más que sus rivales naturales los Slytherins, en tercer puesto los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff con el cuarto lugar. Sus compañeros de casa empezaron a lanzar vítores. Ella miró a Viktor y le sonrió. _Mira lo que pasa cuando respetas las reglas del juego_ , pensó, _Ganas_.

Eso hasta que paso lo impensable.

Shermansky anunció que tenía algunos cambios de puntos a última hora. Los puntos de Ravenclaw subieron como si alguien estuviera regando dinero a favor de ellos.

Émilie se puso a llorar. Todo el año se la paso trabajando y ganando puntos, cinco aquí, diez allá. Todo un año de excelencia y un reconocimiento –uno que ella ganó justamente– había sido aniquilado por una injusta figura de autoridad.

— Todavia estamos empatados —dijo Armin, abrazándola— Es un empate, Émilie. No llores.

Unos diez puntos más por reconocimiento a la casa más inteligente.

— No, no lo estamos. —dijo Castiel— No estamos jodidamente empatados. —y ella y sus amigos miraron con horror como se cambiaron las decoraciones de la habitación mientras toda la escuela se alegraba. Ellos también, de cierto modo genuino, se alegraban porque Lysandro y Alisa fueran ganadores del año. Pero eso no quitaba el enojo que sentían.

— No es justo. —dijo ella con la voz ahogada.

En ese momento Viktor se acercó a ella.

— ¿Pensabas que la vida era justa? —Viktor preguntó y ella apretó los labios.

—Ahora ya no. —con eso nadie dijo nada más

.

.

.

.

Continuará~

* * *

 **Y terminamos el primer año de Hogwarts. Fue realmente rápido tomando en cuenta cuanto me suelo tardar al subir un segundo capítulo. Doña inspiración llegó en todo su poder y salió todo esto.**

 **En verdad, estos niños me dan mucho trabajo que hacer, pero es muy divertido escribir sobre ellos. No lo puedo evitar. Espero que el segundo año llegue igual de rápido que este primer año ;)**

 **Notas del Autor:**

 ***No podía dejar al azar la tan legendaria revalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. No sería Howgarts si leones y serpientes no quisieran tomarse a puños a cada rato. Pero, evidentemente como es un AU no hice tan hostil la enemistad entre las casas porque sino de otra forma no serian amigos. Y eso complicaría las cosas.**

 ***La Nimbus de Castiel esta totalmente basada en la primera escoba que tiene Harry Potter, "2020" es sólo para darle modernidad a todo el asunto. Con sinceridad no quería poner la Saeta de Fuego,**

* **La escritura de estos capítulos es de una forma que apenas estoy intentando desarrollar. A partir del quinto año mi escritura será igual a la que utilice en "Afterglow", para las que se acuerden.**

 **Perdonen si no contesto a sus reviews, voy de salida y no me da el tiempo. Sólo para colgar de una buena vez el capítulo de hoy. Y en verdad amo cada opinión y la forma que tiene de ver las cosas.**

 **Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y sólo si es constructiva.**

 **Geraldine**

 ** _Escuchando " Middle " – Dj Snake ft. Bipolar Sunshine._**


	4. Segundo Año

**_Desclaimer:_** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a ChiNoMiko y J.K Rowling por crear a tan buenos personajes con los que puedo desvariar y crear historias. Los Oc´s mencionados son otra historia.**

 ** _Summary_ : Confusiones. Amistades. Cambios hormonales. Sentimientos a flor de piel. Romance. ¿Cómo puede afectar todo esto a los estudiantes de Hogwarts en la nueva generación?**

 ** _Advertencias:_** **Uso de hechos e información recopilada del mundo Potteriano, que pertenecen únicamente a J.k Rowling y en esta historia están utilizados sin fines de lucro. Datos recopilados de diferentes tipos de fuentes informativas. Amistades confusas, hipocresía y rivalidad entre los personajes.** **Esta historia esta catalogada como "T", momentáneamente.**

 ** _Género_ :** **Romance, Humor y Amistad.**

 **... _Habla/_ Habla... —pensamientos de los personajes durante la narración o dentro de los diálogos.**

* * *

 ** **Esta historia está inspirada en Harry Potter y Corazón de Melón. También he sacado ciertas ideas de las tiras cómicas de Lime- Hael, una excelente dibujante y con gran sentido del humor.****

* * *

 **Capítulo** **III – Segundo año.**

Yayx había tenido un gran verano. Les había escrito a todos sus amigos tanto como pudo y si sus padres estuvieron ligeramente incómodos con el hecho de que su hija parecía tener amigos de diferente estatus sanguíneo, tuvieron éxito en ocultarle sus sentimientos negativos. La amarga decepción de perder el año pasado la Copa de las Casas se fue desvaneciendo cada vez que ella compraba ropa y zapatos, al menos había llegado su lista de libros para comenzar un nuevo año.

Iré al Callejón Diagon el miércoles por mis libros ¿Podemos vernos?- Escribió ella a Kentin.

Kentin la vio sonreír, con esa sonrisita malvada que se perdió en el verano, cuando ella lo esperaba para encontrarse con él en la heladería antes de que pusiera su sonrisa gentil.

— Kentin, este es mi padre. Padre, Kentin Wibert.

El hombre con aires aristocráticos lo miró, y él tuvo la leve sospecha de que su opinión acerca de su ascendencia era menos abierta que lo que Yayx le había hecho creer, cuando le tendió su mano y dijo:"Oh, sí. El joven Wibert, el chico de Hufflepuff al que le gustan las galletas. Estoy encantado de conocerlo al fin."

— Es un placer conocerlo, señor. —dijo Kentin, tomando su mano, y el hombre sonrió.

— ¿Dónde están sus padres, joven Wibert? —preguntó y su sonrisa vaciló por un momento.

— Son muggles, señor. —dijo— Y todo esto les parece un poco desconcertante por lo que sólo me dejaron y dijeron que me recogerían más tarde.

— Eso es terrible. Debe permitir que Yayx y yo le acompañemos en sus compras.

— Eso es muy amable de su parte. —dijo, tropezando con las palabras— Pero no quisiera molestar.

— La compañía de otro joven caballero siempre viene bien para una señorita. —le corrigió— Antes de abordar esta atroz lista que les han enviado, tengo que hacer un mandado personal. —miró a Kentin— No le importa ¿verdad, joven Wibert? Les prometo que les compraré un helado en cuanto hayamos terminado, para recompensarlos por su paciencia.

— Yo…gracias. —dijo, lanzando una rápida mirada de temor a Yayx, que lo miró agradecida por haber accedido a las demandas de su padre. Sospechaba que muy pocas personas le decían que no a ese hombre.

El señor Petrova los llevó por un callejón con baja iluminación. Antes de que él se pusiera a leer el letrero del local Yayx lo tomó por el brazo, arrastrándolo con ella.

— No toquen nada. —advirtió a ambos— No todo aquí está tan limpio como los pequeños juguetes que les dan en la escuela.

— Si, señor. —dijo Kentin y él le sonrió antes de tamborilear con los dedos sobre el mostrador. Yayx se había inclinado y estaba mirando un montón de gemas en el estante inferior.

— Viktor quiere una escoba de carreras. —le dijo— Castiel tiene una Nimbus 2020 y ahora él quiere ganarle con una nueva para el equipo de este año.

Él suspiró— Claro que quiere una.

— Dice que ni siquiera es bueno, —Yayx continuó y él podía sentir a su padre viéndoles— sólo porque es Gryffindor. Y citó: Estúpido Leunam. Todo el mundo piensa que es tan genial con su escoba y su pelo largo y su…

— ¿Cómo es que te has aprendido todo eso? —preguntó él, tirando con delicadeza de su brazo antes de que pudiera coger una de las gemas— Yayx, para. Eso podría ser peligroso.

— Lo ha repetido en cada carta que me ha mandado. Sería estúpido no aprenderme esa irritante frase.

— Niños, —el señor Petrova dijo— Permítanme recordarles que no es prudente parecer descontentos con ciertas personas en público, ya que podría… Ah, señor Billius.

— "Me gusta." —diría más tarde a su esposa— "No me lo esperaba, con eso de que no viene de una familia de magos y todo. Pero tiene la actitud correcta acerca de Yayx, y parece calmarla un poco. "

Mandó a los niños lejos y Kentin le vio extender una pequeña lista al hombre que había venido a hablar con él.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Yayx le preguntó y él miró el cuerno cortado sobre un cojín que llamó su atención.

— 'El Cuerno del Unicornio' —dijo— Pon un poco de la sangre de algún individuo herido y el cuerno se encargará de fortalecerlo y curarlo. Darle la vida.

— ¿Cómo sabe eso, joven Wibert? —el señor Petrova le preguntó y él movió sus pies y tragó saliva antes de responder.

— Suelo leer, señor.

— Ciertamente, —Kentin miró al vendedor que parecía impresionado por su fácil identificación de la extraña cosa— de alguna manera dudo que El Cuerno del Unicornio estuviese en sus libros de texto de primer año.

— No, señor. —admitió, sus mejillas pintadas de carmín. Kentin no dio más detalles y el señor Petrova volvió a sonreír.

— Empiezo a ver porque el joven va a la par de calificaciones que tú, Yayx. —dijo y él se sonrojó más bajo su escrutinio.

— Cuando se gradué, si usted continúa con su lectura, —dijo el vendedor a Kentin— ¿por qué no viene a verme para un puesto de trabajo?

— Pienso que el joven tiene un futuro brillante por delante más allá de ser ayudante de su tienda. —dijo el Sr. Petrova despectivamente y ahora fue el turno del vendedor para ruborizarse.

— Le gustas. —Yayx susurró asombrada— Nunca había visto eso antes. El único de mis amigos que le gusta es Nathaniel y eso es sólo porque el padre de Nathaniel le hace ganar más dinero.

Kentin no comentó nada, un nudo en su estomago lo hacia sentirse incómodo y fuera de lugar. El Sr. Petrova era…agotador. Yayx rodó los ojos y se volvió para mirar un collar de ópalo precioso.

— Está maldito. —dijo Kentin sin dejar de mirarla, y ella soltó un bufido.

— Puedo leer el letrero, Ken.

Continuaron bromeando y discutiendo mientras ella señalaba una cosa tras otra hasta que el señor Petrova anunció que ya había terminado y señaló hacia la puerta. Yayx se transformó de su amiga en travesuras a una jovencita ligeramente nerviosa que se colgaba de su brazo con finura y delicadeza. Los tres anduvieron hasta salir del callejón oscuro.

— Vengan conmigo. —el Sr. Petrova ordenó y lo siguieron por la calle de vuelta a Flourish y Blotts.

La librería estaba atiborrada de gente gracias a la mayoría de estudiantes. Yayx arrugó la nariz y se abrió paso entre la multitud mientras cargaba sus libros, soltó un gemido por el peso. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Kentin se hallaba a su lado quitándole de los brazos sus volúmenes estudiantiles.

— Tienes un amigo muy cordial, Yayx. Los veré en el mostrador. —oyó decir a su padre.

— Puedo cargar con mis propios libros. —dijo entre dientes pero Kentin le quitó los libros de las manos.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que lleve tus cosas?

— Me hacen sentir como una chica débil. —ella frunció el ceño— Pero si no te dejo él le dirá a mi madre, y ella me va a dar un sermón durante toda la tarde sobre la gentileza de las jóvenes brujas de posición y de más. Es fastidioso pero obligatorio. —Yayx sonaba cansada y él hizo una mueca.

— Bueno, Yayx —dijo él, caminando a su lado— Eres una pequeña bruja de sociedad. —ella rodó los ojos y él se negó a darle los libros.

Entre ambos colocaban más libros en la pila, cuando ya no pudieron con el peso de ellos los dejaron en el mostrador y fueron por más –la lista de libros de verdad era larga ese año– en ello estaban hasta que se detuvieron y miraron a un chico rodeado por personas mayores y niños de su misma edad, en su mayoría hombres. El chico parecía alardear por algo.

Kentin miró a Yayx, que tenía su sonrisa de serpiente en su lugar y miraba con evidente placer como el otro niño lidiaba con sus propios libros.

— Apuesto a que amas eso, ¿verdad, Ferrer? —dijo arrastrando las palabras una vez que su compañero se desenredo de la atención de los hombres y tiraba un montón de libros en el caldero de una niña de pelo blanco.

— Déjalo en paz. —dijo la niña, mirando a Yayx— Él no quería nada de eso.

— Una novia. —dijo Yayx— Y es muy joven. ¿Siquiera tiene edad suficiente para ir a Hogwarts?

— Empiezo este año. —dijo la joven albina, sacudiendo la cabeza. Ella miró la bufanda de Slytherin de Yayx con una mueca de desprecio— Sin embargo, no estaré en esa casa. Preferiría estar muerta.

— Eso podría arreglarse. —murmuró y Kentin le dio lo que esperaba fuese una mirada de reproche.

— ¿Con quien estas hablando, Nina? — Melody Bernabeu se acercó y el parecido entre ella y la niña enfrente de ellos era inconfundible. La muchacha miró a Yayx con disgusto, sin ver a Kentin— Mantente alejada de ella, Nina. Es puros problemas. —cruzó las manos por atrás de su espalda, inclinándose, y le sonrió a ella— Apuesto a que están sorprendidos de vernos aquí.

— ¿Por qué lo estaríamos? —preguntó Kentin, hablando por primera vez— Ustedes también tienen que conseguir libros.

— Para ser honesta, no le había dedicado mucho tiempo de mi pensamiento a las compras de ustedes. —dijo Yayx— Pero si estoy un poco sorprendida de verte Bernabue ¿Tu familia estuvo sin comida durante un mes para poder pagar tus libros y los de tu hermana?

Melody Bernabue trató de alcanzar la bufanda de Yayx y de esa forma jalarla, pero Nina tomó de la manga de su suéter y tiró de ella hacia atrás.

— ¡Melody! —un corpulento hombre de cabello gris se acercó, respirando con dificultad mientras se abrió paso entre la multitud— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kentin repentinamente sintió el miedo natural de un niño al ser atrapado en una pelea por un adulto hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro y, mirando detrás de él, vio al señor Petrova quien tenía una mano descansando sobre él y otra sobre Yayx. Se volvió hacia el clan frente a él, una sonrisa aliviada de nuevo en su rostro.

— Señor Bernabue. —dijo el padre de Yayx, arrastrando las palabras— Me sorprende que tengas tiempo para llevar a tus niñas de compras con lo ocupado que ha estado el Ministerio. Todos esos nuevos reportajes sobre la tecnología muggle. Espero que al menos estén pagándote las horas extras.

Dejó una mano sobre el hombro de Kentin, pero quitó la que tenía en su hija para tomar algo del caldero de Nina Bernabue. Sacando un libro de texto maltratado; levantó las cejas y dijo— Obviamente no. —suspiró– Si vas a ser un obstáculo para la magia al menos te deberían de pagar bien por ello.

— Tenemos un camino muy largo de lo que significa ser un obstáculo. —contestó Agobart Bernabue.

— Eso parece. —el señor Petrova miró el libro con lo que parecía verdadera lastima antes de dejarlo caer de nuevo en el caldero de la chica— Vamos, niños. Compremos sus libros y luego, creo, debemos comprar una escoba para Yayx además les prometí un helado. —hizo una pausa– Joven Wibert, ¿Le gustaría tener una escoba? Estaría encantado de hacerle algunas recomendaciones y comprarle una…

Kentin rápidamente dijo— Gracias, señor, pero ya ha sido demasiado generoso con su tiempo y su oferta de un helado. Una escoba es demasiado y no podría…

— Ken odia volar, padre. —Yayx interrumpió— Nunca la usará.

— Cualquier persona sensata odiaría volar si se viera obligada a utilizar esas escobas que da la escuela. —Stefan Petrova se había apartado de los Bernabue como si se hubiese olvidado de su existencia— Son una vergüenza y además son peligrosas. No, no. Si dejo que regrese a la escuela sin una escoba decente mi esposa nunca me perdonaría por poner a un amigo de Yayx en riesgo.

— No puede comprarle una escoba. —Melody Bernabue soltó y el señor Petrova se volvió para ver a la chica con una mirada de educada curiosidad en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Sus padres son muggles. —dijo Melody con un placer vicioso, claramente esperando que el padre de Yayx pusiera fin a su evidente patrocinio del chico cuando escuchara esa noticia. El señor Petrova parpadeó unas cuantas veces y luego miró al señor Bernabue.

— No tenía ni idea de que hubieses inculcado tal prejuicio en tu descendencia, Agobart. Fascinante. Justo cuando pensé que no podrías caer más bajo. —el señor Petrova se alejó de los Bernabue y nuevamente llevó a los chicos al mostrador, continuó insistiendo a Kentin que le gustaría volar si simplemente probara una escoba decente. No una de carreras, no, nada de lo que Yayx quería, pero sí una escoba bien hecha. Kentin continuó objetando que era simplemente demasiado todo el camino a la tienda de escobas en la que el hombre compró a Yayx dos escobas: una de carreras y una más simple:

— En caso de que tengas que prestarle a un amigo.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Septiembre_

Émilie tomó a Kira de la mano y a Gentiana con la otra y las arrastró a un compartimiento y las tres se dejaron caer en los asientos.

— ¿Las tienes? — Kira exigió y Émilie asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a sacar las revistas de moda muggle de su bolso.

— Merlín, esto me encanta.

Gentiana se recargó y empezó a hojear una revista Vogue británica con un suspiro— Mi madre no me dejaría conservarlas, pero mi tía sí.

— Sí mis padres me atrapan con una estaría castigada hasta el día de mi boda, —Kira dijo con un gemido— pero mira esto. —señaló la foto de una mujer en un traje de dos piezas. Un saco rojo con bordado de flores de colores, una blusa de cuello moño roja y el pantalón hecho del mismo material y color que el saco; la mujer tenía el pelo suelto cayendo por sus hombros de forma despreocupada. Todo el conjunto gritaba "ostentosidad"— Lo quiero.

— ¿Dónde lo usarías? —preguntó Émilie.

— Es aburridamente práctico. —murmuró Gentiana.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y las tres chicas empujaron rápidamente sus revistas en sus bolsas y miraron culpablemente a Lysandro que asomó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué están tramando? —les preguntó, estudiando sus rostros.

— Nada. —dijo Kira— ¿Cómo estuvo tu verano, Lys?

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Octubre_

 _(1)_

En el desayuno Viktor pasó a Yayx una copia de la edición nocturna del periódico escolar.

— ¿Feria anual? ¿Relación clandestina…? ¿La Directora juzgada en el…? —leyó con horror— ¿Es por esto que Shermansky no llegó a la inauguración? Eso es lo más estúpido y ridículo que han insinuado sobre ella… por favor dime que la expulsaron.

Ella miró a su amigo y suspiró.

— No la expulsaron, ¿o sí?

— No, no lo han hecho.

— Maldita Peggy. —dijo Yayx y él asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Octubre_

 _(2)_

Escuchar el Howler que la madre de Peggy le envió sobre la mentira del incidente entre el Ministerio y Shermansky, animó a Yayx y a Viktor.

— Aún así. —dijo Yayx, de manera indiferente— Debieron expulsarla.

— Tú simplemente la odias.

— Es expulsada y dejaré de odiarla.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Noviembre_

— ¿Qué clase tenemos después? —preguntó Lysandro mientras estaban en el patio, mirando su horario con consternación.

— Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. —dijo Alisa mientras él le quitaba su horario.

— Alisa. —le preguntó — ¿Por qué has rodeado todas las clases de Farrés con corazoncitos?

Ella le quitó el horario y murmuró algo intangible.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó ella, tratando de distraerlo señalando a un par de jovencitas que se tomaban fotos.

— Estoy mucho más interesado en los pequeños corazones. —dijo Lysandro, alargando el brazo hacia su bolso, pero la atención de Alisa había sido capturada por la escena inusual delante de ellos y, con un suspiro, Lysandro se enderezó y siguió a Alisa hasta las chicas que no dejaban de tomar fotos.

— ¿Qué hacen? —les preguntó, sus ojos turquesa mirando todo con curiosidad.

— Nos han pedido hacer unas fotos del colegio y sus estudiantes. —una chica de Gryffindor dijo— ¿Les gustaría posar para algunas?

Contrario a lo que pensaba Lysandro, Alisa aceptó de inmediato.

— Vamos, Lys, sólo una. —dijo ella cuando él se negó– Quiero una foto con mi mejor amigo.

Tres intentos más de súplicas y casi un gemido lastimero Lysandro por fin aceptó.

— Bien colóquense como gusten.

Ambos Ravenclaw se posicionaron al lado del otro. Alisa quedaba ligeramente atrás de Lysandro, su amigo había crecido considerablemente el verano pasado.

— Digan: ¡ _Agte_!

— ¡ _Agte_!

Pero al momento de tomar la foto un estudiante de primer año tropezó con su túnica chocando inevitablemente con Lysandro, que al ser desequilibrado acabo sobre Alisa, dando una perspectiva en la foto que no era.

— ¿Estas bien, Alisa? —preguntó a su compañera, ella asintió. Lysandro se volvió al estudiante de primero y le ayudó a recoger sus pertenencias— Ten más cuidado al momento de caminar.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Y lo siento! —gritó el niño desapareciendo de la vista de ellos. Al momento de voltearse a las chicas que tomaban las fotos, no las encontraron.

— Son rápidas. —dijo Lysandro a la vez que las buscaba con la mirada.

— Vayamos a la clase, Lys, se nos hace tarde.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Diciembre_

 _(1)_

La espalda de Peggy golpeó bruscamente contra una de las paredes del segundo piso. Frente a ella Kira se encontraba con sus ojos ardiendo en furia.

— Borra tus estúpidas fotos del periódico y di que son una completa mentira. —ordenó Kira.

— Las fotos hablan por sí mismas. ¿Es horrible tener a unas amigas sucias y rastreras? —contestó Peggy mirando con regocijo como la mandíbula de la Slytherin se tensaba.

— Los reportes son falsos y la foto de Lysandro con Alisa fue tomada cuando un chico tropezó con ellos. No puedes colgarte de un error e inventar una idiota historia sobre amor juvenil.

— Y ustedes deberían de dejar de hacer trampa para que Ravenclaw pierda en cada partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin.

Entonces era por eso, pensó Kira, la pequeña corre rumores de la escuela estaba celosa de que Slytherin hubiera ganado en los últimos dos partidos. Repentinamente Kira se dio cuenta que la situación se había movido a su favor.

— Se llama talento natural, algo que tu Casa claramente no tiene. Pero eso no es lo que a mi me interesa de ti, Peggy. —dijo Kira, y le sonrió.

Peggy, furiosa, sacó de su manga su varita alzándose lo suficiente para apuntar directamente a la cara de Kira.

— Es una pena que sean unos perdedores, o que tú lo seas. —dijo Kira, ladeando la cabeza y sacando su varita en silencio como para examinarla.

— Si me atacas serás expulsada. —le dijo ignorando el hecho de que fue ella la primera en sacar su varita.

— ¿Si te lanzo un hechizo? ¿Cómo el que Yayx te lanzó? A ella no la expulsaron. — dijo ampliando su sonrisa— Ahora escúchame bien: borraras tus falsas fotos con todo y reportes, explicando que todo fue una tonta confusión de tu parte. Créeme que a nadie le sorprendería saber que eres bastante torpe.

— Y sino no lo hago, ¿qué? —retó y Kira se irritó más, ese estúpido sentido valeroso Gryffindoriano no le quedaba para nada.

— Pasará que el hechizo que fue lanzado a tus piernas no se comparará con el que yo le lancé a tu cara pecosa. —pausó mirando como el cuerpo de la chica temblaba de miedo, o tal vez de rabia— Y guarda tu varita antes de que empiece a pensar que estás amenazándome y reaccione de forma exagerada.

— ¿Niñas? ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? — Agatha Montblanc, su maestra de transformaciones, preguntó y Kira deslizó suavemente su varita en su bolsa.

— Sólo le deseaba unas buenas fiestas a Peggy, profesora. Quería hacerlo antes de abordar el Expreso.

— Pues andando el tren saldrá en veinte minutos.

Kira rió y alejándose por el pasillo, con su baúl levitando detrás de ella, se volteó una última vez para lanzarle una mirada a Peggy que prometía muchas desgracias si no acataba sus órdenes.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Diciembre_

 _(2)_

Alisa recibió ese veinte de diciembre una carta de Viktor:

" _Veámonos en Honeydukes_ "

Alisa ignoró que la frase venía escrita en forma de orden, bufó porque Viktor no se tomará la molestia de usar los signos de interrogación.

— Yo… —balbuceó él frente a Alisa— Toma. —y le tendió un libro de pasta negra y dura.

Ella lo tomó con ambas manos dejándolo sobre la mesa para abrirlo cuidadosamente. Se sorprendió cuando las hojas dejaron de estar en blanco y formaron un largo texto sobre Dragones, miró a Viktor y notó sus mejillas rojizas.

— Le dicen: " _Liber omnes_ "(1) —dijo mirando fijamente los ojos azules de Alisa— Sé que te gusta aprender cada día algo nuevo. Con este libro sólo tendrás que pensar en algún tema de tu interés y sus páginas se llenaran de la información que desees leer.

— Gracias. —dijo abrazándolo— Estas disculpado, Viktor.

Pasaron la tarde en Honeydukes antes de que Viktor despidiera a Alisa. De regresó a su casa Alisa pensó en toda la tarde que había pasado y en el problema que ocasiono que ella y Viktor se distanciaran.

Pero debía de reconocer que si no fuera por los chismes de Peggy; el libro que abrazaba con tanto cariño no sería suyo. Viktor la conocía demasiado bien.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Enero_

 _(1)_

Estaban en su dormitorio decorado con verde y plata. Yayx destapó la caja que reposaba sobre su cama y le enseño el contenido a Zoey y Kira.

— ¿Dulces? —preguntó Zoey mirando fijamente las golosinas, acercó su mano para tomar uno cuando un pequeño manotazo por parte de Yayx la detuvo.

— No son cualquier tipo de dulces, Zoey. Estos son especiales para Peggy. —informó y ella y Kira compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

Zoey frunció el ceño, confundida antes de preguntar— ¿Especiales por qué…?

— Porque estos chocolates son de Sortilegios Weasley. —dijo Kira volviéndolos a tapar— George Weasley hace sus productos con el objetivo de gastar bromas. —se quedó pensando en algo más— Por lo general son inofensivas, algo pesadas pero inofensivas al final. Pero también puede venderte productos para bromas mucho más pesadas.

— No conocía esa tienda. —Zoey se encogió de hombros y volvió a su lectura— Entonces piensas jugarle una broma a Peggy.

— Y de paso a Melody y su fastidiosa hermana menor. —dijo Yayx envolviendo los chocolates en un fino papel morado con lazo plateado— ¿Vienes, Zoey?

Ella las miró desde la comodidad de su cama, Kira y Yayx tenían un brillo en sus ojos que en verdad la preocupaba por lo que contuvieran esos dulces pero tampoco se le antojaba salir y desperdiciar su tiempo en gastarle una broma a una chica que sólo soltaba estupideces. Negó con la cabeza, casi sonriéndoles.

— No, gracias. Prefiero quedarme a terminar el ensayo de Pociones.

— Bien, nos vemos en la cena.

Cuando al día siguiente fue llamada Yayx a la oficina de la directora, Zoey pensó que de verdad debió de preguntarle qué era _exactamente_ lo que contenían esos chocolates.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Enero_

 _(2, día después del incidente)_

Stefan Petrova irrumpió en la escuela al día siguiente, sus túnicas ondeándose tras él.

— ¿Estas insinuando que mi hija miente, Shermansky? — preguntó Stefan con aparente falso espanto.

Yayx le había llamado la noche anterior para saltarse el castigo que tendría que cumplir por enviar a dos de sus compañeras en Ravenclaw a la enfermería.

— No por favor, Stefan, no pongo en duda las palabras de tu hija. —respondió con una sonrisa tensa— Sólo que es algo inusual que alumnas vaguen a altas horas de la noche por los pasillos del castillo.

— Tiene doce años, Shermansky, además de estar en el lugar más seguro de todo el mundo mágico. —dijo él dando énfasis en las últimas palabras con cierto tono irónico. La mujer mayor vaciló ante las palabras del hombre— Nadie puede probar que Yayx haya comprado esos dulces. Son prohibidos en la escuela y ella jamás ha desobedecido las reglas que se le han impuesto. No son posibles las acusaciones de esas jovencitas.

— Permítame discrepar de su versión de los hechos, he hablado con la señorita Bernabue y la señorita Avery(2) y me han dicho que la joven Petrova ya ha cometido varias faltas en contra de ellas.

— No me parece justo, Shermansky. Quiero interceder por mi hija, que sé, no ha cometido ninguna falta más que ser una gran estudiante y una excelente compañera. —dijo Stefan, su voz denotaba seguridad, una que era tan falsa como esas mentiras de que su hija era inocente.

Resultó que unos segundos después Shermansky y Stefan Petrova salían de la oficina para encontrarse con tres señoritas que los esperaban impacientes.

— Siempre es un gusto verte por aquí, Stefan.

El hombre asintió y se volvió a su hija, separó a Yayx del grupo y luego de contarle cada detalle de lo hablado en el despacho de Shermansky se marchó, dejándole a su hija una amenaza de que si se volvía a repetir un incidente igual no interferiría por ella.

— "Eres una Slytherin." —le había dicho, mirándola fijamente— "Y una Petrova, la próxima vez actúa sola y sin ningún espectador. Eres más inteligente que todo esto, Yayx. "

Ella regresó al grupo y cuando Shermansky le dijo que podía retirarse y seguir con sus actividades diarias; ella se giró y, antes de irse, sonrió a Melody y Peggy en un gesto que mostraba mucho desprecio para su joven edad.

— Zoey ¿vamos a Encantamientos juntas?

Zoey alzó la mirada y se encontró con la satisfecha figura esbelta de Yayx en la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin. Suspiró mientras tomaba su bolso y salían juntas del lugar.

Después de todo, su amiga podía cuidarse muy bien las espaldas, pensó Zoey mirando de reojo a la chica.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Febrero_

 _(1)_

Para pasar el rato Émilie había organizado, diseñado y estrenado un puesto de belleza para lucir genial y a la moda ese próximo 14 de Febrero. Gentiana no creía la enorme cantidad de chicas –de todos los años y Casas– que hacían fila para obtener ciertos tips que les sirvieran de ayuda.

— Yo creo que las mujeres lucen más bonitas sin ropas llamativas y con sus rostros limpios. —dijo Armin a su lado, había dejado de lado su juego para ver con incredulidad a la multitud de las chicas— Creo que la belleza natural es mucho más bonita que un pintalabios.

Gentiana rió— Se llaman labiales, Armin. O gloss, lápiz labial, en realidad tienen muchos nombres.

— Como sea. —él agitó la mano, restándole importancia al asunto de los labios de colores— Por eso me gustas tú, Gentiana. —dijo y ella le vio sorprendida— Eres especial en tu forma natural.

Unos días después Gentiana consultaba con Émilie sobre datos estéticos. No preguntaba sobre peinados, ropa o maquillaje, no, ella sólo pedía simples consejos para mantener su piel suave e hidratada. Sin cambiar nada más allá de su cutis.

Seguía cada noche al pie de la letra las instrucciones sobre como hidratar su piel, dejarla tersa y aromatizar todo su cuerpo sin tener el temor de despertar al día siguiente con pequeños puntos rojos a causa de los químicos –según le había explicado Émilie así se llamaban los ingredientes de esa crema– que muchos productos industriales poseían.

— Gentiana, estas diferente. —le comentó el 13 de febrero Armin, a su lado Alexy los veía inquisidor— Pero no logro averiguar que es lo que te hace ver diferente.

— Sigo siendo yo, Armin. —dijo y sus mejillas tersas se pintaron de un encantador tono rosado. Su aspecto ese día era igual al de siempre pero había algo que la hacía ver diferente, y Armin no lograba descubrir que era.

Entonces minutos luego de intentar seis preguntas sobre cosas absurdas, Alexy llegó a la conclusión de que su hermano era mucho más despistado de lo creía. A simple vista la piel clara de Gentiana lucía con un brillo propio, mostrando un atractivo que antes estaba oculto.

— ¡Ya sé! —Armin brincó y se acercó demasiado al rostro de la chica— Te has cortado el pelo.

— No, no es eso pero ¿podemos hablar luego? Tengo que ir a Transformaciones.

Los gemelos la vieron desaparecer por las escaleras y pasados unos minutos en silencio Alexy le dio un golpe con su libro a Armin en la cabeza, y él se volvió a su hermano para verlo ofuscado.

— ¿Por qué me has pegado, Alex?

— Eres un insensible, Armin. —dijo y desapareció de la vista de su hermano.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Febrero_

 _(2)_

Ese 14 de Febrero Castiel recibió una carta con sobre rosa y un sutil aroma a dulce y hierbabuena. El sobre tenía como dedicatoria una "D" con tinta rosa y letra suave. Leyó su contenido y volvió a dejarla en la bolsa de su túnica, sin darle más tiempo del necesario.

Desde el año pasado él junto a Lysandro habían formando un dúo de experimentación musical, Castiel quedó tan impresionado con los instrumentos musicales muggles y mágicos que no pudo evitar arrastrar a su mejor amigo en su experimento musical. Él tenía una buena voz pero no tan llamativa como la de Lysandro, o bonita como Alisa decía. El chico Gryffindor era más adepto a la guitarra que al canto.

Terminando su pequeño ensayo en la desolada aula de transformaciones, Castiel encontró otra carta de sobre rosa y aroma floreado en su cama. La dedicatoria era la misma y su contenido mucho más intenso que el de la primera carta, esta vez Castiel leyó con toda su atención cada línea de tinta rosa y cuando hubo terminado la guardó en su baúl, así nadie podría verla.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Marzo_

— Alisa. —Alexy empujó a un chico de segundo año para poder sentarse junto a sus amigos en el pasto, le quitó el libro que estaba leyendo— Tengo una pregunta para ti.

Ella le miró y asintió, pero sin estar convencida del todo a contestar a todo lo que Alexy le preguntará.

— Sé que, —dijo— sé que eres una come libros, se que utilizas diferentes marcadores de colores en tus notas para poder estudiar mejor. Sé que lees las tarjetas con las notas de clase, para mejorar tu rendimiento, mientras caminas. Sé que…

— Alexy, por favor, ve al punto central. —murmuró.

— Y estaba muy impresionado por la forma en la que congelaste a esos duendes que andaban libres en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y después limpiaras su desorden. No era lo que esperaba de una chica…

— ¿Tienes planeado decirme lo que quieres antes de la cena? —su voz no era hostil pero tampoco muy divertida.

— Lo que yo no entiendo, —dijo, su voz completamente inocente– es cómo supiste que el gran sueño de Farrés es comercializar todos sus libros para el estudio de Criaturas Mágicas.

Castiel y Kira empezaron a reír, incluso Lysandro la miró con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Alisa le lanzó una mirada de molestia a Alexy, le arrebató su copia de _Andanza con Hombres Lobos_ y recogiendo todas sus cosas se dirigió a su habitación en la Torre de Ravenclaw, sus pasos eran fuertes.

— Siendo justos, —Castiel levantó la voz— ella le consiguió a Gryffindor diez puntos con su pequeño enamoramiento.

Alisa dio un pisotón.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Abril_

— Explícame ¿por qué tengo que ver la práctica del equipo? —Yayx gimió cuando Viktor la arrastró hacia el campo de Quidditch.

— Porque me amas. —propuso y ella soltó un bufido.

— Disculpa pero te has equivocado de chica, debería ser Alisa la que este siendo arrastrada. —dijo y le sonrió sin nada de inocencia cuando él la fulminó con su mirada dorada.

Diez minutos más tarde Alisa era la que se encontraba en las gradas observando la práctica de Slytherin, Yayx se había perdido por ahí con la excusa de ir al baño.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Mayo_

— Nunca te había visto tan emocionada por ir a un partido de Quidditch. —dijo Yayx mientras Alisa caminaba hacia la puerta del castillo.

— Creo que esta emocionada de ver jugar a Viktor. —dijo Émilie, envolviendo una bufanda alrededor de su cuello— ¿Por qué el clima siempre es horrible en los días de partido?

— No puede ser eso. —dijo Kira— Nuestra pequeña Alisa está guardando todo su amor para el profesor Farrés.

— Cállate, Kira. —murmuró mientras ella sonreía.

— ¿Quieren apostar a que si sacamos sus notas habrá pequeños corazones alrededor de "Alisa Farrés"? Y mira que no suena mal. —Alisa se sonrojó y tomó la mano de Yayx.

— Vamos. —apuró— Quiero conseguir un buen asiento.

A cinco minutos de comenzar el partido Alisa y Émilie tuvieron que detener las maldiciones de Yayx contra Viktor porque este no le hubiera avisado que Nathaniel también participaba en el equipo. Ahora se arrepentía de prometerle a esos dos ir a ver todos los partidos. Claro que no era como si realmente tuviera otra opción. Para ella eran tan aburrido verlos volar y el juego parecía muy peligroso, con las blugers volando por todos lados. Bueno, quizá no por todos lados.

Los Gryffindor pidieron un tiempo fuera y Yayx se aferró al brazo de Alisa mientras miraban al otro equipo discutir con el suyo, que iba arriba por sesenta puntos.

— Están tratando de hacer un empate. —dijo Émilie y las demás asintieron.

— Eso no es justo. —dijo Kira y Émilie le miró mal— ¿Qué? Es la verdad, tu equipo va perdiendo.

— Este juego es idiota. —dijo Yayx— Y no me voy a disculpar, Émilie.

Émilie le lanzó una mirada molesta.

— Nadie se ha lastimado.

— Aún. —murmuró, aumentando la fuerza en el agarre de su chaqueta mientras el juego se reanudaba y Nathaniel se elevaba de nuevo en el cielo. Podía ver la snitch flotando justo encima de su oreja, pero él estaba tan ocupado en mirar mal a Castiel que no la vio, ella trató de gritar su nombre pero su voz se perdió en el tumulto general y pisoteó el suelo con frustración.

— Mira a quien le gusta el juego. —bromeó Kira.

Ella jadeó cuando la bludger se estrelló contra Castiel y hundió la cara en sus manos justo cuando el buscador de Gryffindor comenzó a volar hacia Nathaniel tan rápido como pudo, enviando la violenta pelota directo hacia su amigo.

— ¡Maldita sea! —oyó decir a Kira y ella levantó las vista para ver a Castiel en la tierra— El jodido de Castiel atrapó la snitch.

— Perdieron. —añadió Émilie sin malas intenciones pero feliz por ganar.

— No me gusta este juego. —susurró Yayx.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Junio_

 _(Parte de Julio)_

Fue hasta el último día de ese año que Castiel se encontró con su pequeña anónima de cartas rosas. La chica era de Slytherin y se posaba delante de él como una muñequita fina. Sus cabellos eran largos y cafés rojizos, y sus ojos azules con vetas rosadas podrían ablandar a cualquiera.

— Soy Debrah Boissieu. —se presentó ella, mirándole entre sus pestañas largas— Al fin puedo hablar contigo, Castiel.

— Hey. —contestó él.

Toda la situación era extraña, sobretodo por estar parados en medio de uno de los andenes más concurridos del Expreso. Castiel temía que alguno de sus amigos –para amplificar Nathaniel– le viera ahí parado como un estúpido que sólo veía a Debrah con cara de confusión. La chica tampoco era que hiciera mucho quedándose mirándolo de esa forma tan perturbadora.

Ella dio un paso al frente y él quiso retroceder, lo cual hubiera hecho si el maldito sentido de valentía Gryffindoriano no estuviera en su ser. Se quedó donde estaba hasta sentir la respiración suave de la Slytherin, ella era tan alta como él, notó Castiel cuando la tenía a menos de un centímetro de su cara.

— Que gusto verte de cerca, Castiel. —murmuró en tono bajo— Espero que podamos vernos este verano. —y junto sus labios rosados con los de él.

El beso fue fugaz, pero no por eso no hizo que el corazón de Castiel se acelerara a una velocidad anormal. La miró y Debrah se fue regalándole una última y pícara sonrisa. Debrah había sido audaz, y muy directa. No tuvo reparos en mostrarle su agrado, y eso a Castiel le pareció interesante. En realidad; le había gustado mucho.

Su mano comenzó a quemarle y en la palma vio una familiar carta rosa; la abrió y en su interior sólo encontró una dirección y un: "Nos vemos pronto" con tinta rosa y letra suave, la letra de Debrah.

Castiel conocía a muchas chicas de Slytherin, un buen ejemplo eran Yayx, Zoey y Kira. Sabía la forma en que actuaban y la mayoría de sus estrategias para conseguir algo, aún cuando Yayx fuera una loca que le jugaba bromas a medio colegio sólo para mantenerse entretenida y no caer en el aburrimiento. De hecho, todas las chicas Slytherin eran tan extrañas como con un aire de inalcanzabilidad que atraía a los chicos de una forma casi absurda. Debrah no parecía ser la excepción a la regla.

Y Castiel era Gryffindor, lo que quería decir que a él le gustaban los retos.

 _"En las Tres Escobas, a las 15:30 en punto"_

Leyó por segunda vez Debrah ese 25 de Julio, sonrió mirándose al espejo antes de salir por la puerta de su habitación.

Ese día sería su primera cita con Castiel Leunam.

.

.

.

.

Continuará~

* * *

 **Glosario** **:**

 **(1): Liber significa en Latín " _libro_ " y omnes " _todo o todos_ ", por lo que se traduce de esta forma: " _El libro del todo_ ". **

**(2): Avery, el apellido de Peggy es el mismo que el del mortífago "Avery". Sin embargo, ella no es su descendiente.**

* * *

 **Una pregunta que varias de ustedes me hicieron y que quería abordar para todos los lectores en general: Compromiso. Estaba realmente sorprendida por los comentarios sobre la relación entre Viktor y Alisa, llevándose de paso a Yayx y Nathaniel. Si soy sincera en mi mente tenía claro que Nathaniel sólo le compraba un falso colgante a Yayx, algo que es todo lo contrario al regalo de Viktor. Porque sí, Viktor le estaba asegurando a Alisa que en algún futuro ellos dos serían algo más que simples amigos, pero como Alisa no usa el brazalete en la escuela: El "compromiso" no es oficialmente legal. - Y toda esta idea sobre joyería de los sangre pura está fielmente inspirada en dos escritos de una Autora que escribe sobre Harry Potter, me pareció interesante intentar algo similar pero menos complicado de lo que ella lo hace ver. De todas formas la idea es original y propiedad de ella.**

 **Antes de decirles otra cosa, quiero hablarles del porqué Peggy se muestra como la principal (al menos en estos primeros años) antagonista de las chicas y chicos. Los pensamientos que rondaban por mi cabeza cuando estaba buscando sobre alguna rivalidad entre mujeres fueron: " _¡Eh! Necesito a una chica para estas confusiones. Siempre es Ámber o Debrah. Estoy tan harta de Amber y Debrah. ¿Quién más entra en el papel? ¿Qué chica de CDM es un completo dolor de cabeza? *piensaGooglepiensa* Peggy será"._ ****Hay que ser conscientes de que Peggy (aparte de Karla y Melody, en ciertas ocasiones) es un dolor en el trasero si ella lo quiere. Fue toda una complicación decidirme entre Ravenclaw y Slytherin para ponerla, pero al final ganó Ravenclaw y eso es porque a pesar de su gran sentido de la audacia, Peggy no es astuta. Inteligente sí pero astuta no.**

 **Debo admitir que gracias a la motivación de sus comentarios he podido finalizar antes de tiempo este capítulo. Así que ¡Gracias corazones!**

 **Notas de Autor:**

 *** Al utilizar "El Cuerno del Unicornio" mi mente comparó este objeto con el collar de ópalo que Draco le da a Katie Bell. Y el collar que Yayx mira no es el mismo que J.K Rowling usa en su novela, es otro.- Todo eso de poner la sangre de la persona moribunda sobre el cuerno es completamente mío.**

 ***Melody siempre me ha parecido una chica con mañanas algo cizañosas, y el que insulte de esa forma indirecta a Kentin es sólo una muestra de lo que, tal vez si pensamos en una Melody de doce años, hubiera sido cuando niña.**

 *** ¿Quién dijo ilusión de un amor? Seamos gentiles y recordemos si alguna vez no nos hemos enamorado de un profesor o amigo mayor.**

 *** Debrah no será la antagonista pero eso no quiere decir que cambie su verdadera personalidad. Hasta el momento tengo planeado que ella sea el primer amor de Castiel y él el de ella. Explicando la forma en la que Castiel, de cierto modo, es más cerrado a las relaciones serias.**

 *** Vamos con calma, ¿cierto? - Las parejas de la historia están definidas y son canónicas, pero eso no quiere decir que desde niños ya sean novios y se amen profundamente. No, podemos entender que en la pubertad los sentimientos se complican y en la adolescencia lo que uno piensa en su mayoría es: "Diversion, problemas y sexo". Primero hay que afianzar las relaciones de amistad y despues le romance irá fluyendo.**

 *** Este año fue con suma rapidez, más que el anterior, y el tercer año será igual o un poco más largo. Necesito pasar al cuarto año para que las cosas y sentimientos de todos se vayan mostrando de una forma más real.**

 *** He de admitir que la primera escena entre Yayx y Kentin fue inspirada en Lucius Malfoy y todo su desprecio por los Weasley, sólo que Sr. Petrova es desagradable para con los "Bernabue"... Y si se pregunta por la tienda, sólo puedo decir que no es Borgin y Burkes.**

 *** Sinceramente, si alguien quiere saber a detalle lo que hizo Peggy para enfurecer a Kira, manden un PM :)**

 **¡Gracias a toda/os por su apoyo! ¡Y por seguir esta historia!**

 **Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y sólo si es constructiva.**

 **Geraldine**

 _ **Escuchando " Cake By The Ocean " – DNCE.**_


	5. Tercer Año

**_Desclaimer:_** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a ChiNoMiko y J.K Rowling por crear a tan buenos personajes con los que puedo desvariar y crear historias. Los Oc´s mencionados son otra historia.**

 ** _Summary_ : Confusiones. Amistades. Cambios hormonales. Sentimientos a flor de piel. Romance. ¿Cómo puede afectar todo esto a los estudiantes de Hogwarts en la nueva generación?**

 ** _Advertencias:_** **Uso de hechos e información recopilada del mundo Potteriano, que pertenecen únicamente a J.k Rowling y en esta historia están utilizados sin fines de lucro. Datos recopilados de diferentes tipos de fuentes informativas. Amistades confusas, hipocresía y rivalidad entre los personajes.** **Esta historia esta catalogada como "T", momentáneamente.**

 ** _Género_ :** **Romance, Humor y Amistad.**

 **... _Habla/_ Habla... —pensamientos de los personajes durante la narración o dentro de los diálogos.**

* * *

 ** **Esta historia está inspirada en Harry Potter y Corazón de Melón. También he sacado ciertas ideas de las tiras cómicas de Lime- Hael, una excelente dibujante y con gran sentido del humor.****

* * *

 **Capítulo IV – Tercer Año.**

Las vacaciones de verano con los Petrova fueron extremadamente divertidas. Kira y Yayx vieron revistas muggle –cortesía de Émilie– bajo las sabanas en la noche, trataron de persuadir a Zoey para que se interesara por la ropa, pero fallaron estrepitosamente. Se burlaron de Viktor y Nathaniel cuando los chicos hicieron una demostración de velocidad al hacer carreras de escobas en el jardín alrededor de la mansión Petrova y Laryssa Petrova llevó a las tres chicas para que arreglasen sus cabellos y uñas antes del almuerzo. Fue un "día de Brujas" donde la mujer con aires de suficiencia mostró a las tres niñas a sus amigos. Zoey se había tensado cuando la primera mujer que pasó por su mesa dijo con frialdad: "No conocía a la hija de los Redbird", la mujer hizo una pausa, "Se rumoreaba que no todo estaba tan _limpio_ en esa familia, hasta hace unos años".

— Oh, —Laryssa Petrova había dicho, sus cabellos rubios agitándose sobre sus hombros de forma atrayente—nuestra Zoey es nacida de una muggle. Ella es la primera hija de madre no mágica que ha sido sorteada en Slytherin en… ¡Oh Dios!, quién sabe cuánto tiempo. ¿Sabías que ella es la mejor alumna de su año? Stefan y yo simplemente la adoramos.

— Siempre has sido capaz de descubrir joyas, Laryssa. —había dicho su amiga, sonriendo a las tres chicas, y se retiró.

Y aún cuando la hermosa esposa de Stefan Petrova no había comentado nada a su esposo y chicos, al menos no en la presencia de todos los niños, Zoey estaba demasiado consciente de la protección que esa familia le había proporcionado.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Septiembre_

Las riñas entre Castiel y Nathaniel no disminuyeron en principios del año. Y la llegada de Debrah al grupo de amigos sólo atrajo más problemas de los que tenían el Slytherin y el Gryffindor.

— Sé un secreto. —Debrah dijo cantando cuando entró al tren.

— ¿Qué? —Viktor la miró.

— Peggy hizo volar el techo de su casa. Magia accidental. —la chica parecía petulante.

— ¿No es algo vieja para tener accesos de magia accidental? —Viktor dijo, admirando el ajustado top de Debrah— Es como mojar tus pantalones o algo así, es aceptable si tienes dos pero resulta vergonzoso a esta edad, ¿no creen?

— Supongo que no. —dijo la niña, arreglándose un poco ante su mirada.

Kira, mirando a Alisa, le pasó a Debrah una túnica— Mejor ponte esto antes de que alguien te quite puntos por no utilizar el uniforme. Pareces una cualquiera.

— ¿La expulsaron? —Yayx levantó la mirada de su libro— Alguien por favor dígame que la han expulsado.

— Yayx, Alisa. —dijo Kira y ambas mencionadas la vieron— Díganle a Debrah que se ve como una cualquiera.

— ¿Eh? —Alisa miró a Debrah— ¿Eso está permitido en el código de vestimenta?

Debrah rodó sus ojos— No, señorita no-rompo-ni-una-regla.

— Eso fue lindo. —dijo Yayx mirándola y Debrah se hecho a reír, su risa fue interrumpida al tintinear las luces del compartimento.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

El tren había comenzado a frenar y se detuvo abruptamente.

— No sé —dijo Viktor— ¿Tal vez una broma de los de segundo año?

Debrah rió disimuladamente, pero Alisa miró por la ventana y vio la oscuridad exterior como los años pasados había estado ahí. Sin que algo o alguien acechara entre las sombras.

Justo después, todas las luces se apagaron y el compartimiento estaba sumergido en una completa oscuridad.

Ella acercó su mano a la de Viktor y él entrelazó sus dedos para tranquilizarla mientras alguien susurraba y sacaba su varita; ella murmuró— Nos meteremos en problemas si utilizamos la magia, sabes.

— ¿Incluso si es para iluminarnos? —Debrah le preguntó, con temor detrás de su mirada desdeñosa.

— ¿Piensas que nos dejaran romper las reglas de la misma forma que a los Gryffindors? —Yayx respondió entre dientes y hubo murmullos de acuerdo. Entonces, antes de que pudiesen argumentar más, las luces regresaron y el tren se estaba moviendo, Viktor quitó su mano de la de Alisa con un fuerte tirón.

Mientras recogían sus cosas escucharon a Nathaniel y Castiel discutir en voz alta sobre la estupidez de cada uno al usar mal su varita. Ahora ya no les quedaba duda de quienes fueron los responsables de tremendo apagón.

Entonces los ojos de Viktor brillaron con cierta maldad.

Alisa murmuró— No iras a pelear con los chicos ¿verdad?

Debrah sonrió al verla antes de decir— ¿Acaso eres su guardián, Alisa? No me había dado cuenta de que serías una de las fans de Castiel y Nathaniel.

— No lo soy. —dijo Alisa— Sólo quiero pasar un año sin tener que escuchar acerca de las tonterías que hacen los tres.

— Has tardado en hablar. —dijo Zoey, parada junto a ella mientras Viktor se acercó hasta Castiel y Nathaniel y comenzó a molestar al primero acerca de su estupidez al no usar bien su magia. Debrah estaba caminando detrás de ellos, su capa desabrochada, Alisa suspiró.

— Vamos, —dijo Yayx— Vayamos a acomodarnos y hagamos apuestas sobre los pequeños que entraran a nuestras casas en este año.

Ferrer y sus hermanos se abstuvieron de abuchear a los niños de ese año y pronto un grupo de nerviosos niños de once años, incluyendo a la hermana menor de Yayx, se habían acomodado al final de cada mesa y Shermansky comenzó su, interminable, discurso de inicio de curso.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Octubre_

Castiel imitó un desmayo durante el desayuno provocando mucha risa. Que Clermont Nathaniel se hubiese desmayado en plena clase de Pociones aún no había dejado de resultarle gracioso.

— Un año. —murmuró Émilie— ¿Podrías tener un año en el que no todo sea sobre Nathaniel Clermont?

— Clermont. —Debrah lo llamó mientras el rubio entraba— ¿Hoy no tendremos que llevarte a la enfermería?

Castiel sonrió y la miró con alegre aprobación, Émilie la miró incrédula, no entendía la saña hacia Nathaniel cuando el chico era de la misma casa que Debrah.

Émilie rodó los ojos y se sentó con Alisa.

— He estado leyendo. —dijo Zoey y Yayx resopló.

— Por favor dime que no era la _Historia de Hogwarts_. —dijo.

— En realidad se trataba de las Criaturas Mágicas. —dijo Zoey— Tenemos que aprender algo que se llama 'Patronus' para defendernos de los dementores.

— Y ¿por qué? —Gentiana le preguntó— No necesitamos defendernos de ellos. El Ministerio se encargo de ellos cuando tuvieron complicaciones en Azkaban, sin mencionar sobre la derrota de "el que no debe ser nombrado".

— Cierto, —dijo Alisa— pero si hubiesen fenómenos extraños en la escuela, yo buscaría defenderme. Como si hubiera vampiros u hombres lobo. —las otras chicas se estremecieron al recordar a Remus Lupin— Según he leído hubo uno en tercer año en la época de Harry Potter.

— ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que ese 'Patronus' no viene en el temario? —preguntó Kira y Alisa le lanzó una mirada que denotaba inocencia— Muy bien. —dijo— Pero sólo porque sé que no dejaras le tema. Ve a averiguar el hechizo para hacer ese 'Patronus', Émilie, Gentiana y Zoey practicaran contigo, ¿vale?

— ¿Ustedes no? —preguntó Gentiana, su ceño levemente fruncido.

— No ha habido Slytherin que puedan evocar un 'Patronus' a excepción de Severus Snape, pero eso es otra historia.

— Yo soy Slytherin. —dijo Zoey mirando a sus compañeras de casa— Y has dicho que puedo practicarlo.

— Tú tienes cierto aire de Gryffindor que no puedes ocultar. —dijo Yayx jugando con su cabello— No es tan malo, después de todo.

— Y no podemos esperar a otro "Elegido, Harry Potter" para que nos salve de _oh-¡terribles dementores!_ Si tenemos a una chica en Slytherin que puede hacerlo. — dijo Kira, y su sonrisa se torno oscura.

Gentiana carraspeó y el semblante de Kira volvió a su habitual sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? —Kira preguntó

Émilie la miró— ¿Por qué te inscribiré a Vogue?

— De acuerdo. —dijo ella con un suspiro audible.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Noviembre_

— Alisa. —Era Lysandro y se veía pálido.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó mientras el muchacho se acercaba a ella, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro.

— Creo que debes de venir. —fue lo único que dijo y ella metió todos sus libros y su tarea en su mochila y lo siguió, él iba medio caminando medio corriendo por los pasillos.

Cuando vio que se acercaban a la enfermería, dijo, su voz nerviosa— Lys…

Pero él mantuvo su paso.

Cuando vio a Viktor, sin su capa y con sangre manchando su camisa blanca parcialmente desgarrada mientras la señora Pomfrey envolvía su brazo con una venda, llevó su mano a su boca.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —ella preguntó y Lysandro comenzó a respirar con tranquilidad.

Ella giró y miró a su amigo albino con los ojos entrecerrados— ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

— Fue atacado por ese chico de cabellos rojos en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. —una chica al lado de Viktor lloraba, su placa de Slytherin relucía en su túnica— ¿No es cierto, Viky?

— ¿Viky? —Alisa miró a la niña por un momento antes de caminar hacia Viktor y mirar su rostro— ¿No fue ninguna pelea con Castiel? —preguntó.

— ¡Eso! —la chica brincó y Alisa la miró extrañada— Así nombro a ese pelirrojo el profesor.

— No. —murmuró Viktor— Sólo comente algo sobre su nuevo estilo y él golpeo mi brazo con un hechizo. Le pediré a Zoey que lo investigue y se la regresaré. —sus labios se torcieron en una mueca dolorosa—…Y realmente me duele. Podrías ser más amable.

— Lo siento. —dijo ella, la culpa burbujeando en su interior— Supuse que habrías discutido con Castiel, otra vez. ¿Estás bien? Dime lo que sucedió.

Viktor le lanzó una larga historia acerca de como había sido totalmente inocente, simplemente siguió las instrucciones, además ¿Qué chico con inteligencia se pintaba el cabello de rojo? Uno vivo e intenso. "Castiel por supuesto no tenía sentido del decoro", comentó Viktor bajo la mirada acusadora de Lysandro y la impávida de las dos niñas. Alisa dejó de preocuparse de él por unos minutos escuchando la larga y confusa historia:

Él claramente estaba bien.

— ¿Por qué estás tomando esa clase, de todos modos? —preguntó cuando se detuvo para respirar— Quiero decir, ¿tienes algún secreto anhelo de trabajar en un zoológico o algo?

— ¿ _Zoo-qué_? —preguntó y ella suspiró.

— Un sitio muggle.

— ¿Muggle? —la chica la miró con una clara mueca de aborrecimiento— Viky jamás iría a uno de esos lugares. Sería una bajeza.

Alisa la volvió a mirar, la chica era bonita. Con todo y sus larguísimos pendientes y ese maquillaje que sólo se veía en mujeres mayores. Como en las revistas de Émilie.

Viktor rió y la chica dijo "Viky", de nuevo. La chica sonrió y sus dientes brillaron como pequeñas perlas, haciendo su rostro de muñeca más fino. Era bonita y sabía mostrar sonrisas encantadoras y falsas, como la sonrisa que le dirigía a ella. Un "Viky" sonó de nuevo y Alisa quería huir de ahí.

De todos modos…

¿Por qué le decía: _Viky_?

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Diciembre_

 _(1)_

Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras fue igual de genial o más que el año pasado. Ese curso Gryffindor y Hufflepuff compartían horarios y Farrés no podía estar más agradecido con la magnificada idea de ya no lidiar con la rivalidad entre serpientes y leones.

Émilie miró el rojizo cabello de Castiel y pensó que Debrah tenía más influencia en el muchacho de lo que ella había previsto. Pero el largo y el color no le quedaban mal, combinaba con sus ojos grises.

— Émilie ¿Qué es un _Zooloyico_? —preguntó Gentiana, y sus ojos almendra se abrieron.

— Zoológico. —corrigió— Un lugar donde viven los animales y los tratan muy bien.

La chica Hufflepuff frunció el ceño y preguntó de nuevo— ¿Cómo casas especiales para los animales? ¿También hay para dragones?

Rió y sonrió, sin fijarse en los ojos verdes de la veían dos bancas atrás— No. No hay dragones, sería muy peligroso si ellos conviven con los muggles. —dijo— Pero hay tigres, leones, serpientes, monos…¡Una infinidad de animalitos!

— ¿Podríamos visitar uno en las vacaciones? — Gentiana preguntó, sus ojos brillando en esperanza.

— Le diré a mi madre.

— Genial.

Unas semanas después de esa conversación y de visitar por primera vez un Zoológico, Émilie y Gentiana se encontraban al siguiente día por la mañana afuera del Zoológico con unas enormes pancartas que citaban la libertad para los animales y la inutilidad del servicio para cuidar de los animales que habitaban ahí.

Las niñas compartieron y expresaron su pensamiento de igualdad animal hasta que la madre de Émilie las recogió para ir a cenar antes de la despedida de Gentiana.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Diciembre_

 _(2)_

Esa mañana Alianova Von Kleist encaró a Laryssa Petrova con una taza de té y sentadas en cómodas y antiguas sillas de madera y tela de encaje.

Laryssa Petrova miró a su amiga con cierta irritación.

— Lo has hecho. —dijo Alianova rotundamente— O, más bien, tu hija ha traído a esos niños y en especial a esa niña. Si lo analizamos desde un ángulo básico, toda la excusa que tu hija puede tener es aprovecharse de que esa niña le hiciera los deberes. Pero no es tonta, y eso, por lo tanto, queda descartado.

Laryssa bajó su taza de fina porcelana y la miró, la analizó. Alianova se alzaba ante ella como la mujer que se regia por la pureza de sangre desde que eran unas adolescentes, o más bien, desde niñas. Una mujer de alta cuna, con una familia envidiable y un futuro que era prometedor. _Era_ , pensó Laryssa. Porqué Alianova hace muchos años atrás había perdido esa pizca de sabiduría y astucia que marcaba a todas las familias de "Los sangrados Veintiocho".

Esa mujer que se alzaba ante ella sólo era el suspiro de lo que una vez fue la gran aurora Alianova Von Kleist.

— Dime, esa chica; Zoey, ¿Es sangre pura? —preguntó, pero ambas mujeres sabían la respuesta. Alianova sólo quería humillar a la mujer rubia

Laryssa rió con encanto.

— Realmente eres idiota. —dijo Laryssa, sus ojos café se estrecharon con furia— Si no fueras la reminiscencia de una gran amiga, me lavaría las manos contigo. De todas formas podría. Ciertamente no me molestaría en exigir ningún tipo de compensación si _alguien_ decidiera acabar contigo debido a tu negativa a dejar la obsesión por la pureza de sangre.

— Mi hija es sangre pura. —dijo Alianova, en sus ojos había una furia latente— Ese niño al que Stefan le compró una escoba es _sangre sucia._ Esa niña tiene sangre mezclada. —dijo, su voz elevándose con el tinte de una mujer desquiciada— _Están sucios._ —Desvió la mirada a Laryssa— ¿Cómo han podido?

— ¿Siempre estás felizmente dispuesta a soltar sandeces de esa manera? —preguntó Laryssa, sus manos se entrelazaron sobre la mesa y examinó a la otra mujer. Había culpado a los padres de Alianova, a su estúpido trabajo suicida y hasta a su esposo, Drakeov. Pero sus padres y esposo no eran lo suficientemente estúpidos, a pesar de estar ciertamente cerca de ello, como para ser responsables de eso.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Ellos son un papel y entrada para conseguir el poder, uno que hace mucho tiempo no tiene tu familia. —dijo Elisa, su voz como el canto del ruiseñor— Pero, amenos que estés dispuesta a dejarte caer en un abismo de oscuridad y ser tú y toda tu familia marginados por la sociedad mágica; te recomiendo mantener tu insulsa muestra de afecto hacia los niños de sangre mestiza o hijos de muggles fuera de los oídos que mantienen vigilados a cada una de las familias sangre pura.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —chilló y se trató de levantar de la silla pero la mano de Laryssa se aferró con fuerza a su muñeca— Suéltame, Laryssa.

— ¿Escuchaste cuando ese sombrero absurdo te explico lo que significaba ser Slytherin o realmente también piensas que tiene que ver con la pureza de sangre? —agitó su cabello— A nadie le importa las preocupaciones sobre el estatus de sangre; sólo era una herramienta para manipular las masas, son el tipo de idioteces por la que los hombres caen en una guerra una y otra vez, pero no es algo por lo que cualquier miembro de nuestra clase deba dejar limitarse; nunca y, desde luego, no ahora.

— El Señor Tenebroso. —susurró Alianova y su mirada se perdió.

Laryssa casi siente lastima, casi.

— Decide si quieres ser purgada como indigna de confianza, Alianova, porque si no maduras sobre esto, es probable que lo seas.

Laryssa Petrova salió de la mansión dejando en la mesa de cristal una hermosa tarjeta blanca con letras azules y bordados plateados donde se invitaba a la familia Von Kleist a la anual fiesta de Navidad en la mansión Petrova.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Diciembre_

 _(3)_

Zoey se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo de tamaño completo con ojo crítico.

¿El vestido que Gentiana le había ayudado a escoger para el evento de esa noche también estaría indecente o sería considerado de buen gusto? ¿Estaba realmente segura de querer usarlo? ¿No era demasiado tarde para tirar el vestido y fingir que tenía un gran dolor de estomago? Zoey no tenía un gran armario lleno de vestidos, joyas y finas chalinas; pero Gentiana sí.

Normalmente, no le habría dedicado al asunto demasiado esfuerzo, pero esa noche era especial por una montaña de razones diferentes, y Zoey quería poner lo mejor de sí misma.

El baile anual de Navidad de los Petrova era una tradición que había estado allí mucho antes de la primera Guerra Mágica, pero en aquel entonces, había sido un evento que atendía a la elite, con sólo las familias más antiguas y las figuras políticas más importantes como invitados. Obviamente la guerra había puesto fin a ese tipo de frivolidad y con la familia Petrova pendiendo entre el hilo de la recuperación social, las fiestas se habían detenido por completo. Sin embargo, esa nueva vida había sido infundada hacía sólo algunos años atrás, después de que el Wizengamot eximiera a los Petrova de falsos cargos a favor de Voldemort; devolviéndoles la grandeza y el cierto poder que regían sobre otras familias. Laryssa se había apresurado a sacar el máximo partido a esa fama y, pronto, la celebración de invierno de los Petrova se había vuelto a convertir en un evento con protagonismo. Ahora, años después, era un evento muy esperado en el mundo mágico británico.

Según los rumores que habían estado revoloteando por los alrededores en la última semana, se deducía que Laryssa no sólo había planeado cada pedacito de la fiesta de esa noche al más mínimo detalle, sino que también había conseguido milagrosamente mantener los detalles en secreto. Pero, de acuerdo a las especulaciones, no había reparado en gastos; los mejores magos de servicio de restauración en Europa, decoradores y artistas habían sido vistos de pie en las filas de sus respectivos Ministerios para obtener Trasladores internacionales a Gran Bretaña; todo programado para salir de sus países de origen la misma semana que la fiesta de los Petrova.

¿Coincidencia? Creemos que no. —había escrito la reportera del Profeta.

Dado tal fervor, no era de extrañar que las invitaciones al evento fueran tan esperadas y buscadas desesperadamente. Incluso la revista "Corazón de Bruja" había dedicado una columna en adivinar la lista exclusiva de invitados, que simplemente había servido para darle más expectativa. Realmente los Rebird habían obtenido una invitación todos los años, pero esta era la primera vez que había sido la mismísima Laryssa Petrova, la mujer que le dio un beso en la frente el verano pasado, quien personalmente le entregó una mediana invitación con varios meses de anticipación.

De ahí la razón por la que estaba preocupándose por su atuendo en ese mismo momento.

Con el ceño fruncido a su reflejo, se dio la vuelta y observó por encima de su hombro la parte de atrás de su vestido. Tradicionalmente, las jovencitas que asistían a la fiesta de los Petrova se favorecían con vestidos en tonos verdes, plateados y negros en honor a los anfitriones. Y Zoey en verdad no quería ir con un vestido rojo que llamara la atención.

— "Demasiado Gryffindor. " — le había dicho a Gentiana cuando la chica le pasó un vestido de voladas y espalda cubierta. Gentiana se dedicó a sonreírle mientras le enseñaba un bonito vestido con falda negra bombacha y el escote en bordados plateados y blancos, la cintilla que se ajustaba abajo del busto en un color verde botella le pareció sobria y elegante.

La prenda había caído por su cuerpo como un guante de seda, deslizándose en su cuerpo y ella pudo sentir la suavidad del material. Los cristales platas cosidos al escote daban la ilusión de un pequeño y femenino busto. Uno que Zoey no tenía idea de poseer.

El vestido resplandecía y brillaba con ella. Un simple par de sandalias en negro con unos tres centímetros de tacón le daban un impulso de altura aceptable. Y Zoey sólo podía soportar ese grado de inestabilidad al caminar.

Era, probablemente, seguro decir que estaba bastante sorprendida con la simplicidad de la elegancia del vestido. Era fino y sofisticado, incluso si la parte de atrás del vestido imitaba a un enorme moño de regalo. La preocupación de Zoey porque su vestimenta fuera un insulto para toda la comunidad mágica elitista, se esfumó cuando su cabello platinado y ondulado rozaba a cada paso sus hombros delgados. Era extraño pero se sentía linda.

Linda y fuerte.

Con una última mirada al espejo, decidió no cambiarse. Le gustaba ese vestido y lo llevaría en honor a su amiga –en realidad esperaba que todas sus amigas se sintieran bien al verla–, en honor a su casa y en una muestra de total afecto hacia el matrimonio Petrova.

Abajo su hermano la esperaba, no le sorprendió ver que su padre y madrastra ya hubieran aparecido en la fiesta.

Lanzando el polvo, su hermano gritó, fuerte y claro: "¡Mansión Petrova!"

En un torbellino de llamas esmeraldas y de una disminución de la luz, abandonaron su piso. Esa noche Zoey estaba decidida a conseguir algunas respuestas.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Diciembre_

 _(4)_

Kentin se ajustó la corbata, por quinta vez desde que había llegado a esa enorme casa. Cuando pasaba por mesas repletas de mujeres con copas de champagne en mano y estas le saludaban con grandes sonrisas; Kentin sentía el sudor bajar desde su nuca hasta el final de la espalda. Algo parecido pasaba cuando los hombres de respetables familias lo invitaban a tomar partido en sus debates de política, "El pensamiento de los jóvenes no ha salvado el trasero muchas veces" había dicho un hombre de traje negro y con mirada brillosa, estaba claramente borracho.

Laryssa, madre de Yayx y Priya, se había acercado a él en el mismo momento de verlo cruzar las enormes puertas de su casa. El perfumado rostro de la mujer le recordó a su madre y, su suave sonrisa maternal le dieron los ánimos suficientes para enfrentarse a esa manada de lobos hambrientos que no dejaban de cuidar cada uno de sus gestos.

Localizó a Castiel a unos metros delante de él y al momento de disponerse a llamar al nuevo pelirrojo la mano de Debrah se cerró en el brazo de su amigo, llevándolo lejos de él y todos los adultos que miraban a las jóvenes generaciones.

Una mano pequeña se posó en su brazo y Kentin se sintió inmóvil por unos momentos, su rostro chocó contra el sonriente de Émilie y casi cae de la impresión por el cambio en su amiga.

La Gryffindor estaba metida en un impecable y bello vestido rojo con detalles dorados, haciendo mención a su casa. Sus piernas delgadas iban al aire y sus pequeños y finos pies eran adornados por unas sandalias doradas de un tacón que a Kentin le parecieron en extremo largos. Y su rostro ¡Su rostro era algo irreconocible! Sus ojos eran brillosos por las luces reflejadas en ellos y cada línea de su cara era fina. De cerca su piel era aún más blanca de lo usual y brillaba con la luz de las pocas velas levitando cerca de ellos.

Estaba conmocionado y Émilie rió al darse cuenta de ello.

— Hace minutos que no he parado de llamarte. —dijo y sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa divertida— Parecías un conejo en la guarida de un lobo.

Kentin olvido su ensimismamiento y rió, nervioso— Quise llamar a Castiel pero se fue con Debrah.

— Oh, sí. Últimamente pasa tiempo con ella. — Émilie arrugó su rostro y su maquillaje se desordeno— ¿Vienes? Hace rato que se nos acabo el tema de conversación.

— ¿No temes que alguien comente sobre tu ascendencia? —preguntó y ambos caminaron a un grupo amplio de niños enfundados en trajes caros y niñas de largos vestidos— Los adultos nos miran como si fuéramos alguna especie de nueva criatura mágica. —suspiró y se dejo arrastrar por la chica— No entiendo porque he aceptado.

— ¿No te ha invitado el padre de Yayx?

— Es por eso que me encuentro aquí. —dijo en un suspiró y la miró entre sus gafas— A ese hombre nadie le dice que no.

— Yayx es igual.

Y rieron antes de integrarse al grupo de niños.

Zoey se sorprendió más esa noche cuando Kira y Yayx se posaron delante de ella para verla de pies a cabeza. Si no fuera por la sonrisa y el brillo que portaba cada una; Zoey las hubiera confundido con chicas mayores a ella.

Yayx iba con un vestido verde largo que se pegaba a todas las curvas que su cuerpo aún infantil empezaba a desarrollar. El corte del busto era en forma de corazón y el collar de cristales negros translucidos hacía a su cuello más largo y delicado de lo que ya era. Su piel morena clara tenía un perfecto contraste con la tela de su vestido y con esos rayos azules que su cabello rizado –y ahora largo– tomaba al estar bajo la luz de una vela o lámpara; la hacían lucir hermosa. Zoey era consiente de la altura de su amiga, pero esos tacones de diez centímetros la hacían más alta, sacándole una cabeza por lo menos.

— Gentiana me dijo que esta noche no te reconoceríamos. —dijo Yayx y su sonrisa maliciosa estaba en su rostro de muñeca— Te ves hermosa, Zoey.

Ella le gradeció con la mirada hasta que Kira la tomó por el brazo jalándola y examinándola de cerca.

Kira era lo opuesto a Yayx, que con su vestido exudaba elegancia innata y ese aire de altanería que poseía desde niña, Kira portaba orgullosa un vestido plateado. Cuentas blancas y minúsculas fueron bordadas en todo el escote en "V". La falda era pequeña y encima caía un tul recto y suelto hasta el suelo, separada en la cintura por un fino cinturón blanco con más piedras carísimas. Zoey no quería ni imaginar el tipo de zapatos que llevaba bajo esa tela traslucida.

Kira trasmitía poder, dominio y coquetería sutil. Llamativa pero sin llegar a ser ostentosa. Una combinación de estilos que se juntaba con ella y con Yayx; haciendo un efectivo balance entre las tres.

— Te ves bien, Zoey. —dijo, y sonrió con misterio— Es una alegría que Lysandro sea tu compañero esta noche.

Zoey no articuló ni objetó, como si en verdad le diera igual. Aunque eso no era verdad, ella no le daría a Kira la satisfacción de verla incómoda. Lysandro era un chico con carisma propia y aunque poco hablador; se podía mantener un silencio bastante cómodo con él. Sin necesidad de palabras o miradas trasparentes. Tenía un cerebro único y era hábil con las repuestas rápidas e inteligentes. Lysandro era el único chico con el que podía mantener una conversación por más de dos horas sin sentirse fastidiada o perdida entre una idiotez y otra.

— ¿Quién ha decidido eso? —preguntó alzando su delgada ceja.

— Mi madre. —dijo Yayx y alzó sus hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

— Oh.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Diciembre_

 _(5)_

Adelaida acomodó los rubios cabellos de su hijo antes de darle una suave palmada en su espalda. Nathaniel se volvió y miró a su madre en una mezcla de irritación y sosiego, sus ojos dorados hablaban más que su boca.

— ¿Cómo ha ido el año, Nathaniel? —preguntó Francis, copa de champagne en mano— Se me ha informado de tu puesto de buscador en Slytherin.

— Mis calificaciones son las mejores, padre. Y hemos ganado dos veces en lo que va del año. —contestó y miró como su padre sonreía suficiente.

Después de ser sorteado inesperadamente en Slytherin; Francis no volvió a hacer algún comentario sobre la poca eficiencia de Nathaniel. Su deseo secreto de que su hijo fuera en la casa de Salazar como él; se había vuelto realidad, y ni siquiera la elección había sido por tradición. Él pidió a su hijo que citará todas las palabras del sombrero seleccionador, cuando el niño le dijo cada una de esas palabras su orgullo como padre creció a un nivel que fue impresionante hasta para él.

Nathaniel era un Slytherin de pies a cabeza, las duras lecciones de su infancia y la educación que él tanto se esmeró en darle al fin habían resultado ser lo mejor para su hijo.

Francis era conocedor del favoritismo que marcaba entre sus hijos, eligiendo cientos de veces a Amber por encima de Nathaniel. Una forma de actuar que era aposta para sacar lo mejor de Nathaniel e inculcarle la acción de no dejarse pasar por nadie. Amaba a sus dos hijos tanto como se quería a sí mismo y a su esposa; eran su núcleo de vida. Todos sus logros eran por y para ellos.

Y con la ascendencia de Amber y Nathaniel tenía el deber de cuidar con más recelo de ellos y de su condición de semi-criaturas. Hasta el momento Amber era la única que expresaba su sangre Veela, siendo una niña hermosa desde bebé. Pero Nathaniel no, el chico no había despertado su sangre de criatura y dudaba mucho que la despertara hasta que pasara su mayoría de edad.

— Esa chica; Melody, no ha dejado de verte.

Nathaniel miró a la chica castaña y sonrió con amabilidad— Es una buena amiga.

— Bien. —dijo y su copa volvió a llenarse— Su padre habló conmigo sobre unos negocios, sin embargo, no puedo decidir con quié

n quieras casarte, hijo. Eres libre hasta que tu verdadera sangre despierte.

— Gracias, padre.

Nathaniel se mantuvo ahí, bajo las manos de su madre y junto al cuerpo fornido de su padre. Sintiendo por primera vez la aceptación de ambos.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Diciembre_

 _(6)_

Despidió a Armin y Alexy del balcón y se acercó hasta las cortinas que escondían a intrusos de las luces que se colaban del salón.

Jaló la cortina negra y sus ojos dieron con las figuras de un chico de cabellos negros revueltos y una chica de larga cabellera rubia. Cuando se separaron sus bocas produjeron un sonido húmedo y viscoso, Yayx hizo una mueca de asco.

— Linda ¿no te gustaría ir a la fiesta? —preguntó con una sonrisita suficiente y la chica la miró mal— Hace unos instantes una mujer buscaba a su hija "ausente".

La chica salió del balcón con una expresión de terror puro, Viktor se limpió el labial de su boca y le lanzó a Yayx una mirada que pretendía asustarla, Yayx rió por su mal intento de amedrentamiento.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó y su voz salió brusca— Quiero decir, ¿Qué haces fisgoneando por aquí cuando tienes a muchas personas a las cuales saludar?

Ella suspiró y se acercó hasta él.

— Priya esta haciendo el buen trabajo allá adentro. —dijo y Viktor se hecho a reír— Es una gran anfitriona.

— Sigo sin creer que haya quedado en Slytherin. —Viktor dijo mirando en breve a la niña de ojos azules, quien sonreía dulcemente— Es encantadora, ¿cómo es eso posible siendo tu hermana?

— Culpa a mi madre. —Yayx sonrió y no dijeron nada más por un largo rato.

El sonido que se esparcía a su alrededor era el de las copas chocando y murmullos bajos que se alzaban cuando alguien con cierto grado de alcohol alto en el cuerpo decía alguna estupidez.

Entonces Yayx se giró a su amigo y lo vio, con la tenue luz de la luna cayendo sobre su perfil y su cabello negro brillando. Era guapo. De verdad que Viktor era atractivo, y era un traidor.

— ¿Cómo le has dado ese brazalete a Alisa? Ni siquiera la invitaste a la fiesta, era tu deber hacerlo.

Viktor frunció el ceño, con clara molestia.

— ¿Deber? Yo no tengo ningún deber con Alisa. El deber no existe y no hay compromiso. —dijo y su voz se elevó— Ni siquiera lo usa. No habla del tema, porque ella _sabe_ ; lo que significa y lo que conlleva a largo plazo. Es un acuerdo entre dos, no de uno.

Yayx no dijo nada y sólo lo miró, de nuevo. Viktor se sintió como la rana de tres cabezas que habían observado en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y aún así los ojos de Yayx eran más terroríficos.

Se acercó al rostro de él hasta que sus narices se rozaban y sus alientos cálidos se mezclaban con la brisa fresa de la noche. Yayx hizo el amago de cerrar sus ojos y Viktor la imitó acercando su rostro hasta el de la chica. Abrió los ojos cuando el delgado dedo de Yayx se posó en sus labios entreabiertos.

— ¿En que has caído? —preguntó y lo miró con repugnancia— No culparía a Alisa si dejara de hablarte. ¿Tus hormonas te han jugado una mala pasada? Eres patético, _Viky_. —su voz se escuchó venenosa en la última palabra. Dejando fluir la cizaña en cada una de sus palabras, y sin importarle la reacción del chico.

Viktor la miró inexpresivo.

— ¿Has acabo? —dijo y su voz era apacible.

— Claro. —Yayx le sonrió agitando sus largas pestañas negras— Buena velada, Viky.

Unos minutos después; Viktor volvía a besuquearse con la misma chica rubia de antes.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Enero_

Fue Debrah, por supuesto, quien corrió el chisme por todo Slytherin.

— Enemistad. — dijo, casi saboreando cada silaba, mientras se recostaba sobre el vientre de Castiel— No es que Viktor y Yayx no fueran grandes amigos ni nada por el estilo, pero algo paso en la cena de Navidad. — y rió.

— Eso no deberías de comentarlo. —Lysandro cerró su libro y se levantó de su asiento— Es poco fiable.

Debrah lo miró desde su posición y le sonrió con un deje de cinismo.

— Slytherin, ¿recuerdas?

Y Lysandro no se quedó a escuchar más sobre la "rivalidad" entre las serpientes.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Febrero_

 _(1)_

Otra vez en ese inestable mes; Émilie sacó a relucir sus grandes dotes de consejera amorosa y gran estilista. Kentin la acompaño en todo el momento que las chicas se acercaban y pedían consejos sobre esto y lo otro.

Ese martes no fue tan diferente a los anteriores días de la semana y a los que seguramente le seguían.

— Émilie necesito ayuda.

Ambos niños alzaron la vista y se encontraron con las rosadas mejillas de Alexy, la Gryffindor chilló y Kentin aparentemente se había quedado mudo.

— ¡Alexy! En que puedo servirte. —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Alexy se emociono más y sus mejillas pasaron de un tierno rosado a un rojo manzana.

Kentin pensó que Alexy no daba datos concretos y evitaba mirarlos cada vez que Émilie pedía el nombre de la "afortunada", Alexy se negaba y salía con otras dudas que luego de varios minutos le resultaron absurdas.

Alexy se fue con una enorme lista de "cosas por hacer para la primera cita" y "lo que un chico debe ser para ser sexy".

— ¿Sexy? —preguntó a la chica y esta le sonrió más.

— Ah, a las chicas les gusta.

Kentin no quiso ahondar en el tema.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Febrero_

 _(2)_

Melody lo invitó a una salida a Hogsmeade y él, después de cuatro invitaciones indirectas y dos más demasiado directas, no se negó a acompañarla.

Resultó una tarde de experiencias nuevas y vio a Melody con otros ojos, no unos enamorados y tampoco eran los mismos de un amigo. Era diferente y le gustaba.

Melody le gustaba.

Una foto de ellos en su salida a Hogsmeade se filtro por cada casa y persona que perteneciera a Hogwarts, Yayx lo miró en el desayuno y dijo:

— Felicidades. —sus ojos se encontraron con los de Nathaniel y él divisó el resentimiento instalarse lentamente en ellos. Y su dulce sonrisa; no le dieron buenas sospechas.

Mandó una carta a sus padres y ellos le mandaron una a los dos días de él haber mandado la suya. Su madre le felicitó por su noviazgo y pidió en términos urgentes que avisara si empezaba a notar cambios diferentes en su cuerpo, o en todo lo que lo rodeará.

Creo que tú sabes lo que haces, Nathaniel. —citaba el único renglón con la letra de su padre.

Leyendo una y otra vez esas palabras; Nathaniel se cuestionaba con más ímpetu cada vez:

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Febrero_

 _(3)_

A finales del mes, Alexy visitaba con frecuencia los jardines cercanos al lago negro, y a diez minutos de su llegada una figura fibrosa se posaba delante de él. Alexy dejaba que le tomará la mano en ciertos momentos.

— ¿Le dirás a tus amigos? —preguntó y Alexy contrajo los labios en una tensa línea.

— Tengo que hablarlo con mis padres, y hermano.

Frunció el ceño y miró de mala manera al chico de cabellos negros.

— Creí que ya se lo habías dicho a Armin.

— No me escucha, y siempre que esta el momento él huye.

El chico le lanzó una mirada de remordimiento y Alexy rodó los ojos.

— No va a pasar nada malo.

— ¿De verdad?

— ¡Claro! —exclamó Alexy con su animo burbujeante al cien— Es difícil, pero no imposible.

— Espero que sea verdad.

Alexy no dijo nada más y se acercó al rostro contario. Sus labios se encontraron con los otros en un beso sin restricciones.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Marzo_

 _(1)_

Armin se negó absolutamente a ir al partido de Quidditch de Gryffindor/Hufflepuff. Él resopló y se quejó del clima pero Gentiana y Kira no escucharon una sola palabra de sus objeciones.

— Ustedes ni siquiera van a jugar. —gemía como último recurso— ¡Y esta lloviendo!

— Es Quidditch. —dijo Émilie entrando a la sala común, su cara en una expresión terca mientras Gentiana le extendía una de sus sudaderas extras. Él las miró con desesperación a la vez que le devolvía la sudadera a Gentiana y le extendía una de las suyas.

— ¿Qué otra cosa harías? —preguntó Kira, poniéndose sus guantes térmicos para mantener sus manos calientes— ¿Jugar? ¿Alguna de las cosas que haces implican no tener tu consola pegada al bolsillo?

— Bueno, sí. —admitió— Alexy me pone a ver la ropa de moda de la temporada. No es que me divierta mucho pero…

— Entonces ¿prefieres ver más desfiles de moda que ir a un partido de Quidditch conmigo? —Gentiana parecía divertida principalmente, pero también se veía un poco herida , y Armin rápidamente tomo de su hombro.

— ¡Claro que no! —dijo él y entonces suspiró al ver la sonrisa de las tres.

— Eres tan fácil de manipular. —le dijo Kira y luego trato de esquivarlo cuando le lanzó un cojín— Pero me alegro de que vengas. —añadió.

El juego era terrible. El clima era terrible. Estaba lluvioso y ventoso e incluso amontonados bajo un paraguas gigante y flaqueados por profesores; Armin se sentía frío, húmedo e infeliz.

— ¿Podría esto ser peor? —murmuró y Gentiana sonrió.

— ¿Castiel no atraparía la snitch?

Se rió de la broma pero se pegó más a su lado, buscando conseguir el mayor calor posible, y dar también de su propio calor corporal. Parecía que el clima se estaba volviendo más y más frió. Estaba desganado y ni siquiera la sonrisa luminosa de Gentiana podía quitarle su malestar.

Él sólo miraba a los jugadores, sumido en su desesperación y la apatía hasta que vio a un chico de Hufflepuff correr hasta el centro del campo y lanzar una buggler. El paraguas se removió entre sus manos y lo sostuvo con fuerza verticalmente para no desprotegerse.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó a Gentiana, y ella movió la cabeza y murmuro algo. No se tranquilizo hasta que ella volvió a sonreír.

— Vamos dentro. —dijo Kira— Parece que el juego terminó.

— ¿Castiel la atrapó otra vez? —él preguntó pero Émilie sólo resopló y un poco de más malestar llegó a su alma.

— Parece que Hufflepuff ganó y nuestro pelirrojo perdió y terminó en la enfermería.

— Yo sabía que no debía de venir. —murmuró.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Marzo_

 _(2)_

Alisa aún no esperaba que Viktor la invitara; ella había estado ignorando la forma en la que él y esa chica, y muchas otras, se sentaban en bancas y hacían sus deberes juntos, pero no era posible ignorar la manera en la que se tomaban de las manos.

— ¿Crees que la haya besado? —preguntó neutral a Yayx una noche. El tono sombrío bien oculto en la profundidad de su voz. Ella había sacado una caja de la parte inferior de su baúl y la sostenía en su mano, parecía que media su peso. Ella no había sacado la pulsera en la escuela, nunca la había usado públicamente. Yayx la miró y vio la caja devuelta sin abrirla.

— Podemos hacer nuestras compras en Hogsmeade. —dijo la joven finalmente, ignorando la pregunta de Alisa— A menos que pueda lanzar una indirecta de que quiero más maquillaje muggle.

— Maquillaje, Émilie se hará cargo. ¿Qué debo de comprar para Viktor? —Alisa le preguntó— ¿Qué es apropiado?

— ¿Un libro sobre Quidditch? —sugirió Yayx y Alisa sonrió— En verdad no sabría si sus gustos han cambiado.

— Tal vez dulces. —rebatió Alisa, ignorándola ahora— ¿Qué le darás a Ken?

Yayx no se sonrojó, en cambio rodó los ojos— ¿Un pasador de corbata? —dijo aunque sonaba más a pregunta— Tal vez una tonelada de galletas.

— Eso no… significa que tus padres han…

Yayx negó con la cabeza — Mis padres lo adoran y todo pero es demasiado pronto para algo oficial. Somos de los sagrados Veintiocho; y eso, por más que quieran correr con un montón de muggles, bueno, ya sabes… No es lo más conveniente para ellos.

— En realidad no lo sé. —admitió Alisa.

— No es como que haya muchas grandes familias, y mis padres quieren eliminar a todos con algún pasado escabroso, tendríamos que buscar fuera de Slytherin y, gracias a Circe, no hay una larga lista de donde elegir.

— Si insisten en sangre pura aún esta Lysandro. —Alisa dijo y Yayx le lanzó su túnica en una bola de ropa.

— No saldré con Lysandro. Nunca. Jamás. Desde luego, es un partido estrella, pero no. Es como casarme con mi primo. Yuck.

— Oh, bueno. —dijo Alisa, empujando lejos pensamientos de cómo ella no era sangre pura, ni siquiera estaba cerca de serlo, pensamientos acerca de cómo nadie pensaría que ella era lo suficientemente buena para sus preciosos hijos sangre pura— Él es lo suficientemente lindo.

— Si quieres enfrentarte a la furia de Zoey. —dijo Yayx— ¿La has visto en verdad, realmente, enojada? ¿Fuera de su pasividad? Prefiero ser soltera a tener que lidiar con ella por largo tiempo. —ella hizo una pausa— Ahora, Viktor. Viktor es lindo.

— Si, bueno, Viktor recibirá caramelos de mi parte, no un pasador de corbata. Todos recibirán caramelos. —pausó— ¿Yayx?

— ¿Sí?

— Me alegro por ti.

— Gracias. —la chica pestañeó— Digo, podría lamentarme por Nathaniel o no podría hacer nada, aún así es muy pronto para sacar conjeturas… Y todo se desmorona en segundos…

— Aún así. —Alisa sonrió a su amiga— Es genial que ustedes dos sean abiertamente… lo que sea que sean.

Yayx no le comentó nada de la cena de Navidad, y Alisa no preguntó porque las acciones de Viktor hablaban más de lo que a ella le gustaría ver, y sentir.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Abril_

Abril fue un mes de muchos descubrimientos, entre uno de ellos destacaba la hermosa voz que Kira milagrosamente desarrolló en el verano. Castiel pensó que era excelente para estar con él, con Lysandro y él en realidad.

Debrah quiso gritar pero calló y no comentó nada del tema. Kira de vez en cuando recibía empujones y siseos venenosos de parte de la novia de su amigo. Nada que ella no esperara de la chica castaña.

Como buena Slytherin; no dijo ni una palabra e ideo su plan en silencio, sin miramientos ni estúpidos sentimientos de culpa.

Debrah al final del mes de abril, lucía un extravagante corte de pelo. Donde sus largos mechones castaños se habían ido y su cara fina estaba llena de minúsculos barros rojos con puntas blancas. Todo Slytherin se debatió entre la posibilidad de reír o buscar al culpable por hechizar a una de sus compañeras, al final ninguna ni otra cosa hicieron.

Kira maldijo el momento en el que Castiel besó a Debrah con todo y su problema de acné, esa misma noche Debrah se encargó de regresarle el "favor" a Kira.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Mayo_

 _(1)_

— ¿Le dieron una _estrella fugaz_? —Viktor parecía indignado— ¡Pero si es mejor que mi escoba!

Alisa y Gentiana se miraron y trataron, sin éxito, de no reírse.

— ¿Qué? —exigió.

— Son sólo… los chicos y el tamaño de sus escobas. —dijo Alisa, sus risas convirtiéndose en carcajadas.

— Sigues volando mejor. —dijo otra chica desconocida, posando su mano sutilmente sobre el brazo de Viktor, mientras miraba a las chicas riendo.

— No sabía que tenías el conocimiento suficiente como para poder hacer una comparación. —dijo Gentiana, lanzando dagas con los ojos y Alisa se encogió imperceptiblemente.

Viktor miró de una a otra, obviamente confundido pero ocultándolo con una sonrisa.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Mayo_

 _(2)_

Delanay vio a su clase interactuar entre riñas, malos comentarios e indirectas demasiado directas volaban por el aire.

Los miró trabajar y, como había hecho antes, agradeció a las estrellas que los dioses hubiesen sido tan amables con ella, una vez en su miserable vida, para no hacerla delirar con esos niños que no se callaban. Eran todos tan talentosos, aunque no fueran algunos de sangre pura su nivel académico era excelente. Sin ninguna queja.

Slytherins. Eran escurridizos, astutos y no se podía quejar de la actitud de los niños de su casa.

Gryffindors. Eran monótonamente leales a la primera persona que les alimentaba, como los perros. Pero la capacidad de inculcar lealtad a un montón de sangre pura desdeñosos, bueno, había visto ese rasgo antes.

¿Era adecuado dejar que varios de sus alumnos se involucraran más allá de lo debidamente correcto con otros niños? Después de todo, era su deber cuidar de ellos.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Mayo_

 _(3)_

Al entrar a esa pequeña sección donde ella y todos sus amigos se reunían para descansar y charlar entre ellos; encontró a sus amigos sí, pero con cierta intrusa que le cayó como un golpe en pleno estomago.

Cuando vio a Kentin en la entrada preguntó— ¿Qué sucede?

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Ken. —dijo ella, pronunciando lentamente su nombre— ¿Qué están haciendo?

— No estoy haciendo nada. —dijo, la imagen de la inocencia herida— Es decir, si no quieres confiar en mí, simplemente dilo.

— Uh huh. —Yayx estrechó los ojos y lo miró— Eso no tiene nada que ver con no darte más galletas, ¿verdad?

Entonces Castiel se acercó a ellos, sujetando firmemente la mano de Debrah.

— Confía en mí. —dijo Castiel, empujándola para que avanzara— Esto va hacer divertido.

Los siguió y se sentó cerca de Kentin, tomando su mano y jugando con sus dedos. Émilie la miraba desde el otro pedazo del círculo de una forma que a ella le pareció molesta. Dejó de darle importancia a eso cuando Melody empezó a relatar algo.

¿Cómo es que lo podía hacer? Se sintió resentida y sombría durante un largo minuto antes de que se preguntase por qué había convencido a Lysandro a participar en su estúpida travesura.

Y no es que el chico albino aportara grandes ideas pero estaba ahí, de forma pasiva pero se mantenía sereno y sin hacer alguno de sus acostumbrados comentarios sobre el respeto ajeno.

— Ese idiota lo hizo de nuevo. —dijo Alexy, y su voz era profunda— Esta vez seremos imparables.

Ella miró hacía abajo en el pasto que arrugaban sus manos.

— Oh, no. —murmuró ella— No es cierto, idiotas. Es suficientemente malo que todo el mundo piense que tenemos algo contra toda la escuela pero tenían que traerla y…—ella volteó a ver a Kentin— ¡Dime que no sabías sobre esto!

— No estuve involucrado. —admitió y ella lo miró con ira.

— Pero no dijiste nada. —dijo, y su voz se volvió baja— Ella planeaba jugarle una broma a Ferrer por insultar, de nuevo, a Zoey. ¡Y no me dijeron nada!

Yayx escuchó, horrorizada, la risita de Melody.

— Tú… —miró con furia a Melody luego se giró a Viktor que la miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha. Los demás se veían divertidos, pero culpables.

— Vamos, Yayx. —dijo Castiel, la diversión teñía su tono— Él es un idiota. Y tienes que admitir que es divertida la broma de Melody.

— No. —dijo ella, levantándose con ira. Miró de nuevo hacia la pila de cuadernos y las personas pertenecientes a ellos. Nathaniel. Émilie. Armin. Kira. Y _Melody._ Todos habían hecho una broma y la dejaron fuera, ni siquiera le avisaron— No creo que sea del todo divertido.

Se alejó de ese lugar antes divino y sagrado para ella, antes de que entraran intrusos a él, y volvió a su dormitorio sola. No empezó a llorar hasta que había cerrado las cortinas alrededor de su cama.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Mayo_

 _(4)_

Yayx tuvo problemas para perdonar a Nathaniel. La habían excluido. La dejaron fuera de todo y ni siquiera mostraban vergüenza por ello. Melody se paseaba frente a ella agitando su cabello castaño y balanceando la mano que sostenía la de Nathaniel. Ella los ignoraba, lo ignoraba. No, pensó para sus adentros, que él siquiera notase que lo estaba ignorando. Él tenía a Melody y todos los demás y ella… bueno, ella tenía a Priya. Ella tenía a su hermana y un montón de tiempo para practicar sus clases de pociones.

Cuando Peggy recibió un vociferador durante el desayuno ella ni siquiera sonrió, incluso cuando el resto de la mesa estalló en carcajadas; sólo se encogió de hombros, recogió sus libros y se dirigió a clase.

— ¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó Nathaniel. Todos, menos Melody y Debrah, se miraron los unos a los otros, se removieron incómodos pero no dijeron nada.

— Esta molesta por la broma. —dijo Melody, estrenando su nuevo asiento en la mesa de Slytherin— Ya sabes como es.

— De cierto modo fue divertido. —dijo Nathaniel, pensativo.

Melody sacudió su pelo— Ni siquiera con Ken habla, no desde que sucedió. Esta furiosa. O tal vez él no ha hablado con ella. Supongo que finalmente se cansó de su actitud.

Si las chicas soltaron un jadeo furioso, Melody las ignoró.

— Pensé que estaban saliendo. —dijo Nathaniel.

— Estaban es la palabra importante. —Melody lo miró— Ya no lo están.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Junio_

Fue Peggy, por supuesto, quien corrió el chisme esta vez. El tren daba sus últimos viajes hasta llevarlos a la estación de King Cross.

La noticia de noviazgos nuevos viajaba a una velocidad impresionante entre los alumnos. Sin muchos reparos, hicieron especulaciones de quienes durarían más.

Melody rió y se acurró más bajo el brazo de Nathaniel— ¿Ya no sigues molesta, Yayx?

— Oh, no. —Yayx se inclinó contra Kentin que sostenía su mano de manera desafiante y tentadora al mismo tiempo— Que terrible me he comportado, pero siempre hay una manera para averiguar las cosas.

— Siempre eres tan amable con todos. —se quejó Viktor, envolviendo a Alisa en un abrazo.

— No lo soy. —dijo Yayx, mirándolo enojada— Sólo con los que tiene cierto estatus de aprecio para mí. Que no sea una aduladora como Melody o tus amigas nuevas; no significa que este loca y tenga que ser amables con todos.

— Ella esta loca por Kentin. —dijo Kira, una mirada astuta en su rostro.

Ese verano la joven Petrova no recibió ninguna carta de Émilie.

.

.

.

.

Continuará~

* * *

 **Oh, Dios, un capítulo demasiado intenso para digerir en una sola lectura. Créanme, a mí a aún me duele la cabeza por imaginarme todas las escenas de Diciembre, Febrero y Mayo. La pubertad es, de verdad, difícil.  
**

 **También tengo una excelente noticia; actualizaciones definidas. He pensado y me he reorganizado en mi tiempo libre y tengo ya una fecha para la actulizacion de este fic. Será cada ocho días, es decir: de este lunes al otro, o será de forma quincenal. De este viernes hasta el otro, y así consecutivamente.**

 **Pasando a otra cosa, quería dividir el capítulo en dos partes pero no lo hice, se me hizo ya una larga espera para ustedes y no sería justo. Una semana trabajando en ello; da sus frutos…**

 **Notas de Autor:**

 ***Este capítulo puede agradarles como no hacerlo tanto, pero fue necesaria cada una de las reacciones y las situaciones por las que pasaron los niños. No me quieran matar por hacer varias injusticias con los personajes.**

 ***No quise profundizar en ciertos temas porque; ese no es el punto de todo esto. Sólo son situaciones comunes por las que jóvenes de esta edad se enfrentan y pueden variar entre el drama que uno mismo se hace o que toda la situación en sí lleva consigo.**

 ***¿A poco creían que los sangre pura aceptaban nada más _por qué sí_ a los hijos de muggles? Mis pensamientos mientras escribía sobre Alianova y Laryssa fueron _: "¡Hey! Los sangre pura son demasiado arraigados a sus viejas costumbres, con o sin la guerra. Debe haber algún motivo por el cual ellos empiecen a mostrar simpatía…La política es una buena escusa."_ , y es cierto. Cada uno de los diálogos de Laryssa va dirigido a eso; la política y las masas que la siguen. El siempre buscar el poder y una posición en la pirámide de la sociedad, sin importar lo que se tenga que hacer.**

 ***Le he dado vueltas a la trama original de la historia y se me esta haciendo muy tentadora la idea de una pequeña revolución política magica y muggle; con todo eso del estatus de sangre. (?)**

 ***Con todo el dolor de mi corazón pero en esta historia Nathaniel y Melody sí están juntos, así desde mocosos. xC**

 ***Nath y Amber tienen sangre Veela, y es por parte de su madre. Me quede frustrada con la idea de un antiguo escrito y he decididó usarla con estos dos mellizos. No odien a Amber más por este hecho xD**

 ***Castiel tiene look nuevo, la verdad no quería esperar hasta que él terminará con Debrah para cambiar su aspecto. No meprecía lo más "adecuado" para su trancisión de "niño problema" a "chico malo".**

 ***Debrah es igual de coqueta a cuando es mayor, algunas personas simplemente no cambian ni con le tiempo...**

 *** No digo que Casa ganó la Copa del Año, yo en mi mente tengo a una y ustedes son libres de pensar y escoger la Casa ganadora ;)**

 ***Cualquier duda sobre el capítulo o si quieren saber a fondo lo que paso en cada mes, manden un lindo PM.**

 **Gracias a todas, y todos, los que leen esta historia y están al pendiente. ¡Significa mucho!**

 **Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y sólo si es constructiva.**

 **Geraldine**

 ** _Escuchando " Stitches " – Shawn Mendes._**


	6. Cuarto Año: Parte I

_**Desclaimer:**_ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a ChiNoMiko y J.K Rowling por crear a tan buenos personajes con los que puedo desvariar y crear historias. Los Oc´s mencionados son otra historia.**

 _ **Summary**_ **: Confusiones. Amistades. Cambios hormonales. Sentimientos a flor de piel. Romance. ¿Cómo puede afectar todo esto a los estudiantes de Hogwarts en la nueva generación?**

 _ **Advertencias:**_ **Uso de hechos e información recopilada del mundo Potteriano, que pertenecen únicamente a J.k Rowling y en esta historia estan utilizados sin fines de lucro. Datos recopilados de diferentes tipos de fuentes informativas. Amistades confusas, hipocresía y rivalidad entre los personajes. Esta historia está catalogada como "T", momentáneamente. De verdad, no todo es color de rosas en esta historia.**

 _ **Género**_ **:** **Romance, Humor y Amistad.**

 **...** _ **Habla/**_ **Habla... —pensamientos de los personajes durante la narración o dentro de los diálogos.**

* * *

 **Esta historia está inspirada en Harry Potter y Corazón de Melón. También he sacado ciertas ideas de las tiras cómicas de Lime- Hael, una excelente dibujante y con gran sentido del humor.**

* * *

 **Recomendación musical: _Reboot - Vocaloid_. Principalmente si quieren sentir con motivación al leer el capítulo de hoy.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 – Cuarto año, parte I.**

Si estaban nerviosos, no lo demostraron. Los chicos que les ofrecían los frascos repletos de tabletas y esos polvos blancos, los miraban de una forma que se acercaba a la burla con pequeños dejes de ansia. Querían su dinero, y ellos querían probar aquello.

— Bien, niños ¿los van a tomar o se largan de aquí? —era una pregunta con la amenaza de una golpiza asegurada para Castiel y algo más que inmoral para Debrah.

— ¿Todo esta? —preguntó Castiel y cuando ellos empezaron a reír; él se sintió sumamente estúpido. Nadie se reía de él, mucho menos esos asquerosos tipos que miraban de forma lasciva a su novia.

— Niño, no nos creas idiotas. —dijo un chico dos años mayor que ellos— Llevó años en este negocio, desde mucho antes de poder cursar toda la maldita secundaria.

— Sólo dales el maldito dinero muggle, Castiel. —murmuró Debrah encogiéndose en su abrigo, ese día Londres estaba más nublado que de costumbre y ella no portaba más que un ligero saco negro y un vestidito púrpura pegado a su cuerpo.

Odiaba toda esa situación, y no era para menos. Ahí se encontraba ella acompañando a su novio por esos frascos y polvos que los hacían viajar a otra dimensión, era alucinante y realmente adictivo. Habían intentado probar con polvos de doxy pero todo resultó en un completo fracaso. Eran menores de edad y por lo tanto no se les permitía consumir dichos polvos mágicos. La ley mágica resultaba realmente fastidiosa para unos recién adolescentes que apenas descubrían el placer del vicio y la adicción del mismo.

Pero el mundo Muggle era diferente, demasiado diferente sin esos compromisos forzados y la "obligación" de los adultos para encomendar a los jóvenes magos a un futuro mejor.

Estupideces, y comercio barato y burocrático, decía Debrah cada vez que intentaron robar drogas mágicas. Por compañeros mayores sabían del efecto enloquecedor de la garra de dragón que, a pesar de ser casi mortal te garantizaba el mejor de los viajes sin necesidad de clases mágicas y un insignificante palito de madera.

Lysandro decía que estaba mal y Debrah le quitaba las culpas con besos y caricias suaves desde su rodilla hasta llegar al límite de sus muslos. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber a quien le hacía caso el Gryffindor.

Castiel entregó la bolsa con una generosa cantidad de libras esterlinas, el nombre que se le daba a las monedas que se manejaban en Londres Muggle. Decir que fue sencillo cambiar Galeones por las libras era mentir a grandes rasgos. La poción multijugos fue su salvación, a Castiel no le cayó en gracia convertirse en Farrés pero con temor a ser descubiertos no lograron conseguir otro cabello que fuera de ayuda.

Debrah se burló por días al ver a un muy serio profesor.

— Sabes en donde encontrarnos si necesitas más. —el mismo muchacho de antes los miró por última vez, sin dejar de comerse con la mirada a Debrah, y se alejó con su grupo subiendo su capucha negra aún cuando era de noche y había pocas posibilidades de ser visto, siempre era mejor tener precauciones.

Caminaron tomados de la mano como cualquier pareja joven que gozaba de una reconfortante tarde a finales de agosto.

El otoño era la época del año que se conoce como la estación "romántica", las hojas de los árboles que se tiñen de un color amarillento con pigmentaciones rojizas, el viento soplaba de forma breve y placentera. Otorgándoles a los afortunados paseantes por los parques la espléndida y única vista de caminos con alfombras de hojas otoñales e infinitos en donde perderse para un momento de completa intimidad.

No era extraño encontrar a parejas de aquí a allá, escondidas entre los troncos de una arboleda que disfrutaban de besos suaves y promesas demasiado difíciles de cumplir para su corta e inexperta edad. Castiel y Debrah aprovechaban de las percepciones de los adultos y caminaban por las calles de la ciudad sin detenerse más que para sonreírse mutuamente, se sentían tontos e idílicos.

— ¿Castiel?

— ¿Hm?

— No quiero volver hacer esto de nuevo. —Debrah se estremeció, y no fue exactamente por el viento— Jamás. Nunca, me traigas a este lugar de nuevo.

Castiel no le contestó pero su mirada seria fue lo que necesito la chica para saberse escuchada y comprendida por su novio, de verdad no quería volver a posar sus pies en ese asqueroso lugar lleno de muggles. Ya podrían encontrar otro lugar donde comprar las drogas.

Con un movimiento de varita aparecieron en el Caldero Chorreante, era la segunda vez en el día que hacían magia fuera del colegio; estaban quebrando demasiadas reglas. Y, realmente, eso no les podía preocupar menos. Su juventud, y las ansias por consumir su producto recién adquirido no los dejaba conectar una idea lo suficientemente cuerda para percibir que desde hace meses todo lo estaban haciendo mal.

 _Las paredes se venían abajo._

Cuando entraron; un grupo del Ministerio se encontraba del otro lado del lugar. Esperando por ellos. Un reporte de magos jóvenes saliendo constantemente por el Caldero Chorreante no era algo que se pudiera pasar por alto.

Antes de entrar a Howgarts ese año, Debrah fue castigada sin la posibilidad de ver a su novio hasta el momento de abordar el Expreso. Castiel pasó sus últimos días de vacaciones junto a Lysandro en la hacienda donde se alojaban los padres de su amigo.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Los Petrova enviaron por lechuza que iban a recogerlo el domingo a las 5:00 de la tarde.

— Simplemente quiere que pase tres días con ellos. Antes del colegio y todo eso. —le dijo a sus padres— Van a ser carreras.

— ¿Desde cuando te gustan los deportes? —le preguntó su padre— Intenté que jugaras fútbol juvenil y ni siquiera te pusiste los zapatos. ¡No hablemos de la escuela militar!

— Yo... bueno. —balbuceó Kentin mientras se acomodaba sus gafas— Mis pies son torpes, y ¡todos mis amigos estarán ahí! Sólo son escobas...

— ¡¿Escobas?! —su madre parecía alterada por ese hecho, su pequeño niño no podía montarse en una cosa tan peligrosa como esa.

Kentin suspiró.

— Sí, es muy normal usarlas en el Mundo Mágico. De hecho, hay un deporte donde su principal método para ganar es usar bien tu escoba. —explicó bajo la mirada horrorizada de sus padres— Sólo _son escobas.—_ repitió, esta vez no estaba muy seguro de su voz firme.

Aún podía recordar el día en que el Sr. Petrova le había comprado una escoba. Estaba escondida entre su cama y el hueco de la pared.

Estaba nervioso por como actuarían los Petrova alrededor de sus padres; ¿siquiera saben cómo funcionar en el mundo muggle? ¿Se aparecerán en el jardín delantero o intentarán por la red Floo?

No tenía de qué preocuparse. Se detuvieron frente a la casa exactamente a las cinco en un coche que hizo que su padre dejara escapar un silbido.

— No me dijiste que estas personas eran tan ricas. —murmuró su padre mientras Stefan se dirigía hacia ellos, Laryssa, Priya y Yayx iban algo atrás pues las normas del protocolo así lo dictaban. Incluso estaban bien vestidos dentro de los límites de vestimenta muggle normal. Un tanto ostentosos, quizá, para los suburbios pero nadie se quejó de los padres de los amigos de sus hijos si vestían bien. No había túnicas. Ni varitas a la vista. Ninguno de los delicados drapeados victorianos que fascinaban a las brujas.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, Kentin nunca había visto a Laryssa vestida con nada extraño. Tal vez, pensó, era algo relacionado con la clase pues algunos de los padres que había visto recoger a sus hijos desde el tren sin duda llevaban ropas que podrían describirse como "interesantes".

— Es tan agradable finalmente conocerlos. —dijo la señora Wilbert— Ken me ha hablado mucho acerca de Yayx y fue muy gentil de su parte invitarlo a su casa a pasar la fiesta de Navidad. Ojala hubiésemos tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos antes, pero nuestras trabajos nos mantienen realmente ocupados y él siempre ha sido un chico muy independiente.

Stefan Petrova le tendió la mano y el señor Wilbert la estrechó.

— Igualmente. —dijo— Estaba realmente contento de que Yayx tuviese un amigo que tiene especial habilidad para mantenerla fuera de problemas. —el señor Wilbert hizo un gesto hacia la casa y Stefan cruzó el umbral, seguido de sus hijas y Laryssa— Ya sabe como son los muchachos a esa edad.

— Se como era a esa edad. —dijo el Sr. Wilbert riendo— Estaba tan agradecido al saber que tuvimos un hijo. No sé como me las hubiera arreglado su hubiera tenido una niña en vez de un niño. —por un momento Stefan curvó las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba— ¿Podemos ofrecerles algo de tomar?

— Gracias. —dijo Laryssa, sentándose con la señora Wilbert. Priya no tardo en seguir a su madre.

Kentin y Yayx estaban de pie, intentado controlar el impulso de mover sus pies.

— Oh, por el amor de Dios, vayan fuera. —dijo la señora Wilbert— Me hacen sentir ansiosa.

— Yayx, ¿por qué no platicas con Ken sobre lo que has logrado en el verano? —Stefan sugirió— Cuando esté el equipaje de Ken puedes avisarme, hay suficiente espacio en el maletero.

Mientras los adolescentes huían con gratitud de la sala, Laryssa rió.

— Estábamos planeando llevarlos a cenar e incomodarlos un poco en un ambiente normal antes de dejarlos en la reunión de mañana. Viktor, Kira y Zoey, los otros chicos en su año, nos verán con los padres de Viktor en el restaurante. ¿Desean venir con nosotros?

— Gracias, pero no. —dijo la señora Wilbert con educado, aunque insincero, pesar. Ella nunca había conseguido sentirse lo suficientemente cómoda con el mundo mágico al que su hijo se estaba uniendo— Eres una mujer valiente para tener cuatro adolescentes en tu casa por dos semanas.

El "¿cómo piensas vigilarlos?" colgando, sin preguntar, en el aire.

Laryssa controló el impulso de tensarse, recordándose que esa pobre mujer muggle no tenía ni idea de lo ofensiva que resultaba la mera sugerencia de que no podía confiar en que Yayx se comportase con los chicos que eran sus iguales sociales. Lo único que dijo fue:

— Lo sé. Y tengo el sueño ligero por lo que dudo que tengan un momento de descanso durante todo el tiempo, pero le preguntamos a Yayx si le gustaría traer algunos amigos a la reunión y, bueno, ella y Kira han sido inseparables desde que eran niñas y ambos chicos han estado en nuestra casa tantas veces que sentimos que pertenecen allí. La energía de los jóvenes es encantadora, ¿no _le_ parece? Toda esa inocencia y la forma maravillosamente ingenua que tienen de pensar que pueden salirse con la suya, cuando obviamente, sabemos cada movimiento que hacen.

Las mejillas de la señora Wilbert adquirieron un rosado furioso, molesta y apenada por la sutil forma de Laryssa al dejar claro el lugar de cada una. La mujer rubia sentada en su sala sonreía, un estiramiento de labios perfecto y encantador, uno que ocultaba muy bien su ira por la ofensa que acaba de hacer.

Sintiéndose segura, y apenada, la señora Wilbert se limito a decir— Bueno, déjeme saber si _usted_ se cansa de él y lo traeremos de vuelta a la casa.

— Nunca nos cansaremos de su Ken. —dijo Stefan— Nos gustaría secuestrarlo e instalarlo en una de las habitaciones de invitados permanentemente si fuese posible.

Los señores Wilbert rieron. Laryssa sonrió a su marido.

* * *

-:-

* * *

— ¿Tus padres tienen un auto? —Kentin preguntó empujando su baúl en el maletero.

Yayx se encogió con suavidad de hombros.

— Mi padre dice que es tonto no ser capaz de mezclarse con la mayoría de los habitantes de Gran Bretaña, incluso si son sólo muggles. —ella le sonrió— No pensaste que éramos como los estúpidos Bernabue, ¿verdad?, ¿Coleccionando esa basura muggle sin tener ni una idea de cómo funciona?

— ¿Ellos hacen qué? —le preguntó, y agregó— No creo que vayas a mezclarte con este coche basada en la reacción de mi padre.

Yayx rió y se dejo caer con delicadeza sobre el vehículo, removiendo rizos rebeldes de su rostro. Kentin trató de controlar la forma en la que su respiración se aceleró ante los primorosos gestos de ella.

 _Lo sé, Yayx,_ se dijo, _lo conoces desde hace años y sólo quiere que sean amigos. Ella tiene a todos los chicos para derretirse por ella, pero sólo lo quiere a él._

Aunque, por supuesto, no era a esos chicos a los que había invitado a sus eventos sociales incontables veces. No era a esos chicos, ni a Nathaniel, a quienes sus padres invitaban regularmente a visitarlos.

Se preguntó si también le había dado a Nathaniel un beso en la mejilla, muy-muy cerca de los labios, cada vez que se veían.

— El padre de Melody, —dijo— tiene una extraña obsesión con la tecnología muggle pero lo tiene todo mal. Es patético.

— ¿Qué esperas? —preguntó él, mirándola a los ojos— ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia los Bernabue?, entiendo lo de Melody y Nina pero ¿su padre? Yayx, eres tú la que tiene una extraña fijación por hacerles la vida pesada. —objetó sin esperar respuesta de la chica— A veces pienso que todo lo haces por Nathaniel.

Yayx rió, esta vez el sonido era menos melodioso y más sombrío— Sí, bueno, nadie ha dicho que la odio. Sería darle demasiada importancia. Melody es inteligente, lo acepto y como lo acepto no tendría ninguna otra excusa para odiarla más que su irritable aire de sabelotodo empollona. —volvió a sonreír, demasiado encantadora para sentirlo realmente— Nathaniel no tiene nada que ver con ello.

— Como digas.

Se quedaron de pie, removiéndose e ignorándose. Yayx acomodaba sus cabellos cada vez que el viento desordenaba su peinado y Kentin la miraba de reojo, molesto. Hasta que Laryssa, Priya y Stefan salieron por la puerta y condujeron a los incómodos adolescentes al asiento trasero del coche; el silencio tenso entre ellos no desapareció.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Gentiana aplaudió cuando cada uno de los chicos nuevos de primer año fueron sorteados en Hufflepuff. Nadie hizo comentario alguno y silbaron a todos los niños por igual. Ese año era diferente, y Gentiana se quedaba corta con sus gestos felices y entusiastas.

A pesar de mantener una suave sonrisa en sus labios rosas, Gentiana podía sentir como Alexy la escrutaba con minuciosidad. La sonrisa de su rostro no llegaba ni a sus ojos.

— Te soltaste el pelo. —afirmó, aunque su tono fuera en pregunta.

Gentiana alzó los hombros pasando sus delgados dedos entre las hebras doradas y largas de su cabellera, antes de subir al Expreso, esa misma tarde, Gentiana se había deshecho de la liga que sujetaba su cabello en una coleta alta. Simplemente lo había hecho por impulso, pero le gusta el resultado.

— Sí. —estuvo de acuerdo, aun cuando no hacía falta— Me gusta así.

— Se ve bien. —Alexy tomó un largo mechón— Digo, con coleta o sin ella siempre te ves bien, Gen. Sólo es… ¿cómo estuvo tu verano?

— Bien. —contestó rápidamente, tal vez demasiado para la astuta percepción de Alexy— Vi a mis padres y fue… singular.

— ¡Eso es genial! —y sonrió esperando una respuesta similar de la chica sentada a su lado. El gesto fue devuelto con la mínima diferencia de la opaca mirada de Gentiana— Porque de verdad es genial, ¿cierto?

Al ver la mirada de Alexy, la Hufflepuff sonrió con indulgencia— Por supuesto, al fin pude hablar con ellos.

Cambió "gritar" por "hablar", no es que no confiara en Alexy –de verdad que sí lo hacía– pero no estaba lista para hablar sobre la discusión con sus padres cuando todo aún era muy reciente. El sentimiento de negación seguía ahí. Encajado con espinas de resentimiento, acumulado a lo largo de los años. En lo más profundo de su ser.

No, no era justo meter a demás personas en sus problemas. Unos problemas que sólo concernían a ella y a su familia. Gentiana no quería arrastrar a los demás a sus inoportunos conflictos familiares.

— Gentiana. —llamó y miró las mejillas rojizas de Alexy— Después del banquete quiero decirte algo.

— Claro. —dijo y sonrió, el gesto era completamente sincero esta vez— Con que no me digas que tienes alguna novia escondida por ahí, prometo no enojarme mucho. —bromeó.

— S-sí.

Alexy soltó risitas nerviosas, ignorando a posta la mirada intensa que le mandaba un chico desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

* * *

 **-:-**

* * *

Enterarse que Alexy tenía pareja, no fue exactamente como ella alguna vez llego a pensarlo.

Se había imaginado la escena contables veces, ¿para qué mentir? Y jamás creyó posible que un muchachito algo fornido y de piel morena fuera exactamente de los gustos de Alexy.

En esos momentos mientras vagamente escuchaba a la maestra de Encantamientos, estaba analizando el hecho de las preferencias sexuales de su amigo. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo lo supo? Y ¿De qué forma tan rápida e inusual Alexy estaba tan seguro de que le gustaban los _chicos_? No era un gusto de amigos sino un _gusto-gusto_. De esos en donde un hombre se siente inconscientemente atraído por otra persona, generalmente por una mujer y no por alguien de su mismo sexo.

Salió del salón a paso presuroso, ignorando sin darse cuenta de los llamados de Alisa.

Se estaba mortificando con tantas preguntas tontas que sinceramente no tenían por qué importarle más que la felicidad de Alexy. Pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba en ella buscar una respuesta concreta y lógica para las cosas. Algo así cómo " _a toda acción una_ _reacción_ ", un frase muggle bastante precisa para todo lo que su vida se había vuelto en los últimos días.

Suspiró.

Divisó a Dajan, el novio de Alexy, y al momento en que alzaba su mano para saludarlo notó como el chico en un torpe movimiento de varita hacía nacer una flor. Era pequeña y de un peculiar tono azul muy parecido al cabello de Alexy.

Se acercó en silencio al muchacho y sin que éste lo notara, Gentiana logró leer una pequeña frase que hizo que todas sus dudas se disiparan con respecto al noviazgo y preferencias sexuales de Alex.

— _Flos amare._ —pronunció Dajan, esperó a que la pequeña flor se convirtiera en un manojo de narcisos azules. Pero no pasó nada— Esto es una mierda.

Gentiana ignoró su último comentario para susurrar en voz baja— Es " _flos amoris (1)_ ". Esa es la forma correcta de pronunciar el hechizo. —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa— Suerte con Alexy, Dajan.

Siguió su camino bajo la agradecida mirada del chico. No importaba cuales fueran los gustos de Alexy o lo mal que el mundo mágico viera esa unión, ella siempre apoyaría a su bubujeante amigo de cabellera azulada.

Sin importar que.

* * *

-:-

* * *

— Los resultados saldrán la semana entrante. —dijo Boris, y los miró con entusiasmo— ¡Realmente lo hicieron genial!

Los estudiantes que habían realizado las nuevas pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, se alejaron del campo entre murmullos ansiosos y quejas. Émilie sujetó con fuerza su escoba, lo había hecho bien.

Dio vueltas ágiles sobre los aros y la velocidad que alcanzó al atrapar la snitch fue algo que Boris no dudo en elogiar. Sin duda alguna; Émilie tuvo la fortuna de heredar el gran talento de su padre.

Hasta el momento no tenía complicaciones con todo esa historia de ser hija de uno de los jugadores de Quidditch más reconocidos en el mundo mágico, por el contrario llevaba una vida fácil y sin contratiempos. Su vida era muy normal.

O eso pensaba hasta que el rumor de que se postularía como buscadora de Gryffindor corrió por todo Hogwarts. Y sin que pudiera pensar en ello, las preguntas y extraños casos de acoso por los que pasaba últimamente, la hicieron pensar en si estaba haciendo lo correcto al entrar en el equipo.

Pero Émilie amaba el Quidditch. No podía ignorar las ansias que recorrían cada extremo de su cuerpo cuando veía a los jugadores desde las gradas. Eso y el fuerte recuerdo de su padre combinados, hacían a la chica no desistir en lograr un puesto en el equipo de Gryffindor, mas específicamente en buscadora. Castiel, por supuesto, no le dirigía más que palabras frías y algo cortantes, él era el buscador de Gryffindor y si era relevado de su puesto ya tenía a la responsable de tal suceso.

Por su parte, Émilie trataba de no entrar en disputa con el chico pelirrojo. No tenía motivos ni lugar el comenzar un enfrentamiento. Ella creía que sólo era un capricho de Castiel. Después de todo, el chico se las arreglaba bien en el puesto de golpeador.

— ¡Émilie!

La chica se volvió y miró a Kentin correr hacia ella, la escoba del chico en su mano izquierda mientras agitaba la derecha en su dirección.

La reacción de poner una sonrisa en su rostro, fue instantánea. Ignoró el torpe latido de su corazón y le regresó el saludo al chico cuando éste estuvo parado frente a ella.

Las respiraciones de ambos eran irregulares y, obviamente, por distintas razones.

— Lo has hecho muy bien. —dijo Kentin, mirando a la chica serena frente a él— Estoy seguro que obtendrás el puesto de buscador en Gryffindor. Eres realmente buena.

— Gracias, Ken. Espero quedar, eso me haría muy feliz. —dijo y por unos instantes se acordó del colgante que su madre le había dado en su primer día en Hogwarts— Tú no lo has hecho nada mal. —admitió olvidándose del collar, y pudo sentir como el rubor subía a su rostro. Su sonrisa tranquilizadora no decayó.

— No creo. —dijo y sus hombros cayeron en un movimiento demasiado apático— Ciertamente, no soy muy bueno en los deportes. Ni siquiera esta escoba que el padre de Yayx compró me ayuda…

— ¿El padre de Yayx qué? —le interrumpió y Émilie supuso que la expresión de su cara debía ser algo extraña para que Kentin la mirara desconcertado— Perdona, es sólo que… No entiendo, ¿tú se la pediste?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —negó Kentin y la chica no supo si sus mejillas estaban rojas por la vergüenza o por el enojo— Se la compró a Yayx pero a ella no le gusta jugar. Dice que esto es algo bastante salvaje para ella. —sonrió distante y Émilie reprimió la mueca de su rostro— Me la regaló el año pasado, sólo quería intentar entrar al equipo este año. Ya sabes… para darle un uso a la escoba.

— Oh. —dijo y no pronunció nada más. Émilie trataba de alejar los malos pensamientos con respecto a que el padre de Yayx sólo estaba comprando al chico de forma sutil. Pero pensando más en ello, la idea no le parecía tan impropia, no si se trataba de un hombre que tenía un pasado misterioso y que casi nadie sabía de él.

— Son muy amables. —dijo, su mirada verde se encontró con la de azul de la chica— De verdad, me han tratado muy bien.

— No tenía idea de que eras novio de Yayx. —y cuando se dio cuenta sus sentimientos negativos habían hablado por ella. Claro que no le hizo gracia el nuevo sonrojo en el rostro del muchacho castaño.

— No… ella y yo… nunca hemos…—Kentin tropezó con las palabras resultándole a la chica algo bastante gracioso, incluso cuando seguían hablando de esa relación extraña que sus amigos mantenían— Sus padres no me quieren de esa forma. —dijo, su voz todavía algo temblorosa.

— Yo no estaría tan segura. —murmuró. Alzó la mirada y notó como Kentin apenas y le dedicaba una mirada. A través de las enormes gafas podía ver como los ojos verdes se debatían entre complicados sentimientos, justo cómo le pasaba a ella.

En el verano Émilie había descubierto lo conflictivo que era pensar en alguien y quedar con la duda de saber si ese alguien pensaba con la misma intensidad en ti. Comprendía y sabía sobre el tema de "chicos y moda", casi se podía decir que era una experta en el tema. Una experta sin ser experta en el dicho tema basado en experiencias propias, simplemente lo entendía y ayudaba a los demás a comprender por igual. Pero después de ver las manos juntas de Kentin y Yayx; Émilie sufrió un caso de pensamientos incoherentes y envidiosos en su cabeza.

No escribió a su amiga Slytherin en todo el verano, y la chica tampoco había insistido mucho por saber algo de ella. Eso la hizo enfadar más y durante un día su constante buen humor se vio en peligro por esa insulsa carta de tres líneas.

Era realmente decepcionante darse cuenta de la poca importancia que tenía uno para alguien al que se le llamaba "amigo". Si no fuera porque Nathaniel estaba haciendo que todos se integraran a la conversación en el vagón del Expreso, Émilie estaba segura que Yayx no le hubiera dirigido ni una sola mirada de reojo.

De cierta forma confusa, a Émilie le dolía el rechazo de su amiga, el aparente "no pasa nada" de los demás y sobretodo; la ignorancia de Kentin referente a sus sentimientos.

— No es por tu sangre ni nada por el estilo, Ken. —dijo, dándole ánimos a Kentin. Ella sentía como su pecho se encogía ante las palabras que iba a soltar— A veces, una persona no es suficiente para otra. O no es lo que la otra persona esperaba encontrar.

Kentin miró a la chica, y sonrió con amargura— Lo sé. —murmuró— Apuesto a que Nathaniel sería perfecto para ellos. He visto como lo ven, como _ella lo ve_. —dijo, y su voz estaba teñida de resentimiento y tristeza.

— Sí. —cerró sus ojos y respiró con profundidad.

Sus ojos le ardían de una forma malditamente insoportable.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Cuando Chesire apareció con un hurón en la boca, aún vivo, parecía extremadamente complacido consigo mismo.

— ¿Cómo es que los gatos casi no tienen gestos faciales pero aun así pueden parecer petulantes? —Viktor le preguntó a Kira mientras dejaba cautelosamente al hurón en una jaula que había transformado de una caja.

— Es un hurón bastante feo. —dijo Kira, viéndolo de cerca— Parece que podría morir en cualquier momento. Y creo que tiene sarna.

— ¿Las ratas pueden tener sarna? —Zoey le preguntó y la joven se encogió de hombros.

— Saben de quién es esa rata, ¿no? —Nathaniel les preguntó, irónico, miró a la criatura acurrucada en su nueva jaula tan lejos de Kira como pudo– Es el hurón de Peggy.

— ¡No! —Yayx miró a la miserable criatura con gran interés— Apuesto a que piensa que está muerto. Debe sentirse _miserable._

— ¿Se la devolvemos? —preguntaron Zoey y Nathaniel a la vez, y los otros tres rieron.

— Damas y Caballeros. —Viktor anunció— Creo que tenemos una nueva mascota. Bienvenido a Slytherin, _ferret (2)._

* * *

-:-

* * *

Todos los chicos alegremente intentaron asustar a Peggy antes del siguiente partido de Quidditch, donde Émilie estrenaba puesto nuevo. La acorralaron en el pasillo, se burlaron de sus reportes falsos. Ella se molestaba con facilidad.

— Honestamente. —Alisa murmuró un día, viendo a Viktor irse, riendo, de otro encuentro con Peggy— A veces puedes ser una pequeña cucaracha malvada.

— Pero tú me amas de todos modos. —Viktor le sonrió y ante su suspiro la sonrisa de él vaciló— Hey ¿somos amigos, cierto? ¿Amigos por siempre?

— Sí. —dijo ella con otro suspiro— _Amigos para siempre._

* * *

-:-

* * *

Armin se dirígia hacia otro juego de Quidditch. No sabía ni para que se molestaba. Se desplomó sobre la mesa y estudio la bandera de Gryffindor que alguien había puesto en su mano. Estaban jugando un gran juego, si con Castiel eran buenos con Émilie de buscadora le estaban dando una pata en el trasero a Slytherin.

El comentarista completamente parcial.

Se sentó al lado de Gentiana, Kira y Yax.

— Son pocas las veces que ganamos. —murmuró Kira, a la espera de que alguien en Gryffindor cayera de su escoba. O que Émilie atrapara la estúpida snitch antes que Nathaniel— Estoy segura que es simbólico.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Armin.

— Jugando limpio o sucio Slytherin la mayoría de las veces pierde. No en el Quidditch. Ni en nada.

— ¿Qué tan sucio jugarías para ganar? —preguntó él, de un movimiento se despojó de su chaqueta y la colocó encima de los hombros tiritones de Gentiana. Eso se había vuelto una costumbre.

Kira se encogió de hombros mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Yayx, su mirada en el campo.

— Creo que bastante sucio. —admitió y él asintió con la cabeza.

— Yo también. —dijo, y paseó su mirada desde su consola hasta el serio rostro de Gentiana.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Zoey cerró el libro con fuerza, pidiéndole al dicho libro disculpas por ser tan agresiva y descargar su enojo con él.

A unos diez minutos antes de mutilar a su pobre libro, Zoey había mantenido una acalorada discusión con unos alumnos de Slytherin que no dejaron pasar la oportunidad de insultar a un pequeño chico de Ravenclaw.

— "Dejen de comportase como personas sin una pizca de cerebro y vayan a hacer algo que de verdad los satisfaga". —había dicho por último antes de empujar al chico Ravenclaw con ella. El enojo burbujeaba en ella.

Y tiempo después de todo eso, la molestia no desaparecía. Su libro si pudiera hablar ya habría confirmado ese hecho por las variadas veces en que Zoey había arrugado las esquinas de las hojas y fulminaba a las palabras como si ellas fueran las culpables de su mal humor.

— Un chico de Hufflepuff acaba de huir por tu peculiar mirada, Zoey. —dijo Lysandro sonriendo con tranquilidad cuando los esmeraldas de Zoey se instalaron en los bicolores de él. De verdad que la chica daba algo de miedo con esa mueca rabiosa y sus orbes más oscuros de los usual.

— Ni siquiera lo vi. —dijo, sin dejar de mirarlo.

— Creo que eso es bastante evidente.

— Um…

No supo si era porque ya era mucho tiempo con el enojo o porque la serena presencia de Lysandro logró calmarla. Zoey notó que él chico albino casi siempre tenía ese efecto en ella.

— Fue realmente muy amable de tu parte defender a Félix. —Lysandro dijo y cuando ella le miró sin comprender se corrigió rápidamente— El chico que defendiste, el de Ravenclaw.

— ¡Oh! Bueno, simplemente lo hice. —admitió y arrugó sus platinas cejas— Enserio que no lo pensé.

— Pensando o no, eso sigue siendo amable de tu parte.

— Sólo me gusta que las cosas sean justas. —dijo Zoey, casi podía sentir cómo la sangre quería subir a sus mejillas— Deben de entender que no por ser "Slytherins y sangre pura" pueden hacer lo que se les antoje. Aunque estaría igual de molesta si alguien más que no fueran Slytherins estuvieran acorralando a alguien de esa forma tan amenazante.

— Es tan Gryffindor, ese sentido de juego limpio que tienes. —admiró Lysandro sonriéndole.

Zoey se dio cuenta que él, de verdad, la había estado observando.

— No hay necesidad de ser grosero, Lys. —dijo ella mirándolo con aparente ofensa.

Lysandro rió y ella dejo salir una pequeña mueca, más parecida a una sonrisa sincera. Y divertida.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Alisa tenía su cabeza dentro de sus libros para los exámenes; pasaba todo el tiempo estudiando, manteniendo su mente ocupada. Sus amigos en Slytherin estaban deprimidos tras la victoria de Gryffindor y Severina y Melody se habían pasado la mayor parte de sus horas despiertas diciéndoles a sus respectivas parejas como no era justo y que nadie los valoraba como se merecían.

Castiel miró a Alisa que parecía no enterarse de Severina o Viktor y llevó a este último hasta el lago. Volvieron con los labios ensangrentados y uno de los ojos de Viktor casi cerrado por la inflamación pero ambos se negaron a hablar sobre lo que había provocado su pelea. Entraron con un brazo sobre el hombro del otro para evitar cualquier maldito rumor sobre una posible rivalidad. Ya habían aprendido de años anteriores.

Peggy le dijo a una ansiosa Debrah que había oído decir a Viktor:

— "Si ella no lo usa en público no cuenta y si era cierto habrías estado pasándote de la raya al peguntar sobre ello".

Castiel había, según los chismes, golpeado a Viktor en el ojo en ese momento y lo llamó un idiota que no merecía lo que tenía.

Nadie le dijo a Alisa sobre los chismes; Peggy era su fuente habitual para este tipo de información de todas formas y parecía desinteresada en saber exactamente lo que había conducido a Castiel a golpear a su amigo.

— Yayx. —Alisa preguntó mientras salían de su primer examen— ¿Crees que mi tetera parecía una rata? Me preocupa demasiado que pareciera una rata. ¿Me bajaran puntos por eso?

La Slytherin la empujó.

— Merlín, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que tú y Zoey dejen de ser unas sabelotodo?

— Nunca va a pasar. —dijo con una sonrisa.

— Es bueno verte sonreír otra vez, Alis. —dijo con sinceridad.

No era necesario que alguien le dijera a Alisa sobre los rumores. Ella era lo suficientemente lista para darse cuenta cuando alguien no la quería cerca.

* * *

-:-

* * *

En Hogsmeade las cosas no resultaron muy bien.

— Llegaron al fin. —dijo Kira mirando a las ridículamente cursis parejas que hacían Nathaniel y Castiel con sus respectivas novias.

— Me pregunto porqué será. —Yayx hizo alusión a su sarcasmo hostil.

Nathaniel pasó de lado a Castiel, sin no dejar que su hombro chocará con el del pelirrojo de forma "accidental", para envolver a sus amigas en su abrazo. El rubio se tardó más cuando envolvió a Yayx en sus brazos, aparentemente ajeno a la manera en que ella se tensó.

— Realmente es horrible estar cerca de ellos. —susurró en el oído a su amiga, Yayx pensó que sería bastante obvio si ella reía tontamente en ese instante.

Melody se acercó a ellos y Nathaniel soltó a Yayx y tomó la mano de su novia— Creería que al pertenecer a tan buena familia, no nos esperarías, Yayx. No es de los tuyos.

Cuatro de los ahí presentes se ofendieron por ese "nos es de los tuyos" pero no dijeron nada, sorprendentemente, Yaxy fue la única en no sentirse agredida.

— Intenta no ser tan perra. —Yayx dijo, su voz casi–sólo casi– carente de malicia— Es sorprendente como Castiel tiene mejores modales que los tuyos.

El aludido no supo si aquello debía tomarlo como un halago o como un minúsculo insulto. Decidió dejarlo pasar, al menos por esta vez.

Nathaniel rió, nervioso— ¿Vamos? —preguntó en tono ansioso. No se encontraba nada cómodo entre ese par de chicas hostiles.

— Yayx. —llamó Kira tomando su brazo con fuerza— Ahí está Kentin con Émilie. —dijo y se sintió satisfecha cuando su amiga frunció el ceño.

— Vamos. —dijo, y se fue con Kira mirando con enojo hacia Kentin y Émilie pero pensando en cómo Nathaniel sostenía a Melody. Tan suave y firme, como si la chica castaña fuera una fina muñeca.

Pasando y empujándolo, Castiel susurró en el oído de Nathaniel— Eres menos inocentón de lo que aparentas, rubia. —pausó, saboreando la furia en los ojos miel de su rival— Tener novia y querer a otra. No te jactes tanto de tu "nobleza".

El motivo por el cual Castiel no lucía un ojo igual al que lució Viktor fue porque, pese a ser hostiles y con el propósito de cabrearlo –que sí lo había logrado–, las palabras del chico pelirrojo perforaron en Nathaniel por un largo tiempo.

Al menos hasta que llegaron las primeras vacaciones del año.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Gentiana guardó el sobre que contenía la carta que sus padres le habían mandado unas semanas antes de Navidad. En la carta explicaban la razón por la que otra vez no pasarían las fiestas de fin de año con ella y sus tíos.

En verdad que no lograba comprender la capacidad de sus padres para olvidar las tensión entre ellos y hacer como cualquier año anterior de su vida. Era desgastante matar las horas pensando en su familia y en los nuevos sentimientos que experimentaba cada día.

— ¡Gen! —gritaron detrás de ella, se volvió y observó divertida como un entusiasta Alexy corría en su dirección y jalaba a un muy entretenido Armin con su consola, por el brazo.

Le fue inevitable no sonreír a los gemelos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Alexy?

El chico la miró unos instantes con cautela, algo aparentemente común que ya se estaba volviendo costumbre entre sus amigos y ella. Y eso la irritaba de cierta forma.

— Mi madre nos dijo que este año podríamos invitar a nuestros amigos para las fiestas navideñas. —informó aun sin soltar a Armin— Alisa nos dijo que tal vez iría. Zoey está en un conflicto ya que recibió otra invitación de los Petrova y no saber qué hacer.

Gentiana abrió mucho los ojos ante lo último— ¡Por Morgana! Zoey esta en un gran problema.

— Así es. —dijo Armin participando por primera vez— Yo le dije que se turnará entre nuestra fiesta y la de los Petrova. Pero al parecer le pareció algo idiota.

— ¡Porque es algo realmente idiota, Armin! —exclamó Alexy, su voz con el tono de la irritación. Hace horas que le venía diciendo lo mismo a su gemelo y este parecía no entenderlo.

Gentiana no dijo nada, ella también creía que era algo complicado pero no estúpido. Tal vez con el manejo de magia requerido, Zoey podría intercalarse entre una fiesta y la otra.

— Pero eso es otra cosa. —dijo Alexy mirándola, y la chica por un segundo dudo de las buenas intenciones de su amigo— ¿Quieres venir a las fiestas en nuestra humilde morada?

Gentiana no era tonta e interpretó muy bien ese "quieres", que en el idioma secreto de Alexy era: Necesito. Para ella no era ajeno el hecho de que su amigo no había soltado la bomba de su sexualidad.

— Tendría que pensarlo muy bien, Alex. —dijo y pensó en sus tíos, las personas que la habían llenado de todo el amor que sus padres nunca le dieron— No me gustaría dejar a mis tíos solos.

— Por favor, Gen. —y la mirada de súplica él le ablandó el corazón y su determinación.

Suspiró.

— Lo tendré en cuenta. —se resignó y ambos gemelos sonrieron— Pero no prometo nada. —advirtió.

— Yo sé que estarás ahí, Gentiana.

No quiso ahondar en el porqué, pero el decirle "no" a Armin se le hizo más complicado que decírselo a Alexy.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Émilie se alejó del Expreso con premura, los reporteros se habían lanzado a ella como lobos hambrientos y ella no pudo más que alejarlos entre respuestas rápidas e incómodas.

Y esto lo pasaste papá, pensó sujetando con fuerza su colgante de snitch con las iniciales "N&F". Su madre la esperaba a unos cuantos metros. Le sonrió, después de largos meses de incomprensión emocional al fin volvía a casa.

— Felicidades, joven. —dijo a unos metros de ella, Sthefan Petrova— Ser el guardián de Hufflepuff también es un buen puesto.

— Gracias, señor. —Kentin se sonrojó.

Alejó la mirada de esa escena, había algo en la mirada del padre de Yayx que a Émilie le daban escalofríos cada vez que el hombre la veía brevemente.

Simplemente escalofriante.

— ¿Lista para terminar este año, cielo? —preguntó su madre cuando llegó a ella.

Émilie miró hacia Kentin y sonrió con anhelo.

— Sí, mamá. Estoy lista para empezar un nuevo año. —dijo y la determinación de toda Gryffindor brilló en sus ojos.

.

.

.

.

Continuará~

* * *

 **Glosario:**

– **(1)** : Flos amoris, en latín significa: "La flor del amor".

– **(2)** : Ferret: Hurón en inglés.

* * *

 **¡Oh, sí! ¡Al fin logre acabar este capítulo! Todo en un día, es un buen record…**

 **Tenía planeado hacer en un solo capítulo el cuarto año pero no se me hizo lo más adecuado. Hacerlo todo rápido y sin explicar nada, sería un trabajo tan insulso que yo me doy un tiro (?) antes de sentirme orgullosa de haber escrito algo así. Y, bueno, lo corte a la mitad y salió todo este derrame de conflictos amorosos y personalmente íntimos.**

 **Más o menos tengo escrito cómo 20K para la segunda parte de Cuarto año, y aún tengo más por escribir. También esta era una de las razones por la que tuve que partir el capítulo, no quería abrumarla/os.**

 **Les tengo una hermosa y sensualona noticia (?): ¡Ya tengo fecha para las actualizaciones! Oh, sí. Y estoy muy feliz porque de esta forma no me atraso con este fic y menos en mis deberes en la vida fuera de FF… Actualizaré de manera quincenal y serán los viernes. Digo, para que den una vueltita por aquí pasado ese tiempo.**

 **Notas de Autor:**

 ***Sí, ya sé lo que seguramente están pensando. Algo como: "¿No que ya no más dramas?" y si no están pensando eso; Ignórenlo, la loca soy yo xD.**

 ***De verdad, seamos realista y díganme que en el tiempo que vivimos no ya hasta es normal que un chico o chica empiecen con el asunto de las drogas, y está realmente mal que las "drogas" se empiecen a ver como algo normal entre los jóvenes. Castiel y Debrah son impulsivos y, literalmente, están viniendo como las paredes se vienen abajo. Y no sólo me refiero al efecto alucinante de las drogas.**

 ***Me mate el cerebro pensando en un novio realista y que entrara en los gustos de Alexy para ponerle algún chico del juego. Y de verdad que esa frase: "…Me gustan más musculosos", no pude evitar pensar en Boris y Dajan, y eligiendo al basquetbolista –ya que sí fuera Boris sería algo bastante bizarro y poco ético del profesor– creo que fue la mejor opción… Recibo quejas de esta pareja.**

 ***Me he dado cuenta que la palabra "realmente" suelo usarla mucho, y me gusta mucho.**

 ***De una muy mala y retorcida forma, me esta gustando todo este drama pre-adolescente.**

 **Gracias a todas, y todos, los que leen esta historia y están al pendiente. ¡Significa mucho! ¡Pasen un hermoso fin de semana!**

 **Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y sólo si es constructiva.**

 **Geraldine**

 ** _Escuchando " Reboot " – Vocaloid._**


	7. Cuarto Año: Parte II

_**Desclaimer:**_ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a ChiNoMiko y J.K Rowling por crear a tan buenos personajes con los que puedo desvariar y crear historias. Los Oc´s mencionados son otra historia.**

 _ **Summary**_ **: Confusiones. Amistades. Cambios hormonales. Sentimientos a flor de piel. Romance. ¿Cómo puede afectar todo esto a los estudiantes de Hogwarts en la nueva generación?**

 _ **Advertencias:**_ **Uso de hechos e información recopilada del mundo Potteriano, que pertenecen únicamente a J.k Rowling y en esta historia estan utilizados sin fines de lucro. Datos recopilados de diferentes tipos de fuentes informativas. Amistades confusas, hipocresía y rivalidad entre los personajes. Esta historia está catalogada como "T", momentáneamente. De verdad, no todo es color de rosas en esta historia.**

 _ **Género**_ **:** **Romance, Humor y Amistad.**

 **...** _ **Habla/**_ **Habla... —pensamientos de los personajes durante la narración o dentro de los diálogos.**

* * *

 **Esta historia está inspirada en Harry Potter y Corazón de Melón. También he sacado ciertas ideas de las tiras cómicas de Lime- Hael, una excelente dibujante y con gran sentido del humor.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 – Cuarto Año, parte II.**

El sonido se expandió por toda la sala, Kira casi estaba segura que las tazas de té caliente se movieron por el impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo alfombrado. Alianova apenas si reparó en pequeños detalles insignificantes como si las malditas tazas de porcelana caían al suelo y su costosa alfombra se manchaba, total, ya mandaría a un elfo a limpiar el desorden.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes estar cerca de ella sin sentir asco?! ¿De qué maldita forma has llegado a rebajarte para no estar sola? —preguntó en ese tonito de reclamo al que su hija empezaba a acostumbrarse— Te has denigrado de una forma repugnante, baja y vil. ¡¿Qué dirían tus abuelos?! ¡¿Tu padre?!

Ante esa última pregunta Kira mostró duda en su rostro, algo que para su infortunio le pareció satisfactorio a la mujer frente a ella.

— Los padres de Yaxy dijeron que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme.

— Alza tu indigna cabeza cada vez que hables, mocosa.

La chica alzó el rostro dejando ver la marca de unos delgados dedos en su mejilla izquierda, su cara empezaba a hincharse por la sensibilidad de su piel— Los padres de…

— ¡Ya sé lo que dijeron, estúpida! —gritó y Kira miró cómo su madre se jalaba de sus cabellos— Esos malditos, ¡y Laryssa! ¡Esa maldita mujer me ha dejado en ridículo! —a este punto la niña ya no sabía si se dirigía a ella o a sí misma.

Alianova miró a su hija con brillo turbio, el mismo que todos los presos de Azkaban poseían después de haber pasado una larga temporada en ese infernal lugar.

Gritos. Horres. Y demasiados pecados que se tenían que cumplir en un lugar tan putrefacto.

— Madre, —llamó a la mujer que no le despegaba la vista de encima— Zoey es una chica con muy buenos modales, proviene de una familia sangre pura desde hace siglos y es una excelente bruja…—se calló cuando los ojos de su madre ardieron en las llamas de la ira.

— ¿Buenos modales dices? —preguntó en un siseo que a Kira le puso los vellos de punta— Buenos modales los tienen las brujas de tu altura, no una vulgar chica sin conocimiento del mundo que la rodea. ¿Familia sangre pura? Esa familia quedo en la ruina desde el primer momento en que el padre de esa chica posó sus ojos en una asquerosa muggle.

— Madre, Zoey no es…—intentó decir pero otra palma que cayó en su mejilla derecha la hizo callar. Su madre pegaba con una fuerza brutal.

— Nunca me interrumpas cuando hable, eso no lo hace una señorita de su clase. —dijo Alianova mientras apartaba dulcemente unos mechones rebeldes de la cara de Kira, sosteniendo su barbilla con fuerza— ¿Excelente bruja? Esto no podría ser más humillante, ¿Una mestiza mejor bruja que una sangre pura? —rió apretando su agarre en Kira— ¿Acaso te gusta ser mirada por el hombro, Kira?

A la chica le hubiera gustado contestar que "no" si Alianova no estuviera sosteniendo su barbilla con una fuerza tal que la hacía rechinar sus dientes. Poco a poco podía notar como las uñas de su madre se encajaban en su carne tierna, dejando unas marcas que serían difíciles de esconder aún con demasiado maquillaje.

— Señora, el amo acaba de llegar. —avisó una elfina que se apareció en la sala, sus ojos saltones miraban a la señorita de la casa con pena. Pero no podía interferir con su ama y ser castigada por ello.

— Lárgate, Picky. —ordenó y la elfina desapareció. Soltó a su hija mirando con regocijo como las líneas rojas empezaban a aparecer en la piel blanca.— Sal de la casa, no quiero que Drakeov vea a la escoria en la que se ha trasformado su adorada hija.

La niña no tardó en huir de esa sala, Kira subió hasta su cuarto donde la llamas verdes de la red Floo la llevaron hasta un lugar donde nadie la cuestionaría, mucho menos ella.

Zoey se sorprendió realmente cuando Kira se aventó a sus brazos, convulsionando entre murmullos y sin soltar ni una sola lagrima.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Cada uno de los alimentos expuestos en esa larga mesa adornada por guirnaldas y un lindo mantel vistoso, le hicieron agua la boca a Gentiana. La madre de los gemelos podía aladear de su excelente preparación culinaria y la chica no le llevaría la contraría.

— ¿Estás disfrutando, querida? —preguntó la mujer de cabellos rizados, miró con orgullo cómo la muchachita disfrutaba del puré de patatas y un buen trozo de carne azada.

No pudo evitar sentirse halagada por los gestos naturales de la niña, cada vez que ésta llevaba la cuchara a su boca.

— Es una excelente comida, señora. —admitió sonriendo, la primera vez que lo hacía en todo lo que restaba del año.

— Oh, por favor querida, no me digas "señora". Me hace sentir más grande de lo que en realidad soy. —pausó mientras sonreía— Puedes decirme Margaret.

— Gracias.

Alexy saltó en su puesto mandándole a Gentiana una cara chistosa. Armin, desde el otro extremo de la mesa, supuso que con el ánimo de hacerla reír o, por lo menos, que soltara una pequeña sonrisa. Con ojos azules expectantes observó, como ella negaba con la cabeza divertida. Aparentemente relajada.

— Y Alexy —llamó su padre mientras se servía más Whiskey de fuego— ¿Qué era eso tan importante que debías contarnos? —cuestionó centrando su mirada en su hijo.

Era impresionante la forma en la que ambos padres sabían identificar a cada uno. Tal vez era por el simple hecho de que Alexy había teñido su cabello de un llamativo azul y Armin no había hecho anda por cambiar su revoltoso cabello negro. Pero eso no podía ser. Estaba segura que aún si Alexy no tuviera el cabello azul, ellos bien sabrían quien era cada uno.

— Oh, bueno, yo quería…—su voz empezó fuerte y a medida que hablaba las palabras iban saliendo en tono bajo. Era notable que se sentía nervioso.

— Puedes decirnos lo que sea, Alex. —dijo Margaret, Gentiana tuvo la impresión de que la mujer apretaba con impaciencia su tenedor de carne, o tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas— Habla querido.

— Yo…—cerró los ojos con fuerza— ¡Estoy saliendo con alguien!

Y así como salieron las palabras de golpe, un brusco e incomodo silencio se alojó entre los habitantes de la casa y su especial invitada.

Alexy quería que el costoso material del piso se abriera y que él cayera por ahí, evitando la pena que las miradas de su familia le dirigían.

— Eso ya lo sabíamos, amor.

Y entonces ambos padres se soltaron en risas cómplices dejando a uno de sus hijos bastante confundido.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo…? —no alcanzó a formular ni una sola pregunta cuando ya estaba fulminando a Armin con los ojos— ¡Armin!

Gentiana dirigió rápidamente sus ojos hacia el gemelo que no musitaba nada. Para su sorpresa lo encontró con una socarrona sonrisita en su rostro.

— No eres nada discreto, Alex. —dijo en tono jocoso— Suelen ir mucho a los jardines que están atrás del castillo.

— ¡Tú odias los jardines!

— Sí, bueno, ese día había sido obligado a ir a uno de los partidos de Quidditch. —dijo y se encogió de hombros, aparentemente indiferente— Fue una casualidad que haya visto como ese chico te besaba la mejilla.

Gentiana comprendió que aquella vez no había sido la única en notar a cierta pareja escondida entre unos arbustos y las gradas de Ravenclaw. Un lugar bastante efectivo si se quería despistar a alguien, porqué ¿Desde cuando Alexy se acercaba a algún cerebrito? dejando de lado a Alisa y Lysandro, y ¿Dajan, un Gryffindor, interesado en alguien de la casa azul?

Ahora entendía porque repentinamente Armin había dejado de preguntar con frecuencia por el paradero de su hermano, tal vez sólo lo llegaba a preguntar por compromiso o para mantener el engaño de que no sabía nada.

 _Chico astuto_ , pensó la chica mirándolo de reojo.

— Bueno, Alexy. Ya estaba impaciente por saberlo de ti. —Margaret miró cariñosa a su hijo— El que Armin nos informara por carta, y en sólo dos líneas, no fue muy… práctico de su parte.

Alexy se volvió para asesinar con mente y ojos a su gemelo, y éste apenas y tomaba importancia de su enojo.

— Armin es una bestia, mamá.

— ¡Hey!

Y aunque no lo admitirían en voz alta y mucho menos en presencia de sus hijos, la carta los había dejado mudos. No cualquier día te enteras que uno de tus adorados hijos gusta de otro chico, eso y la brutal forma en que Armin mandó la carta diciendo que Alexy tenía gustos algo raros y los extrañaban demasiado.

Armin podía ser algo insensible en ciertos temas.

— Yo creía que ustedes se enojarían. —musitó por lo bajo Alexy.

Bueno, eso era raro. Lo normal sería estar desconcertados y algo molestos, cómo muchos padres normales lo estarían, pero ¿Quién dijo que ellos eran unos padres normales? Clara prueba de ello eran Armin y Alexy.

— No tendríamos porque, hijo. —miró a su hijo pícaramente— No me sorprendió tanto que fueras tú el primero en tener una relación. Armin es algo complejo.

— Gracias, papá. —gruñó sarcástico el mencionado.

Gentiana se contuvo de soltar una risita.

— Eso era obvio. —estuvo de acuerdo Alexy.

Armin hizo el ademan de lanzar un pedazo de carne a la cara de su hermano, pero no lo hizo. Y eso no fue porque le faltaran ganas -porque tenía muchas, de veras- pero la mirada que le dirigió su madre pareció bajarle sus instintos violentos.

— Alexy, cariño. —llamó y el chico miró a su madre fijo— El que a ti te guste alguien de tu mismo sexo no significa que por ello dejemos de quererte. El amor que tenemos por ustedes es mucho más fuerte para que algo como esto haga que dejemos de quererte. A ti o a Armin.

El corazón de Alexy se encogió de emoción, cariño y otro sentimiento que no pudo descifrar. Sin importarle nada corrió hasta su madre para envolverla en sus brazos. Delgados y, aún, infantiles.

— Gracias, mamá.

Y así, pasaron las horas hasta que llegó la inminente partida de Gentiana. La familia de cuatro integrantes se reunió en la sala dónde estaba la chimenea por dónde la chica había llegado unas horas antes.

— Espero que hayas disfrutado de la cena querida. —Margaret se acercó a la muchachita y depositó dos cálidos besos en sus mejillas.

— Esto es para tus tíos. —el hombre le entregó una bolsa roja brillante bastante pesada, le miró inquisitiva— Uno de los mejores Whiskey de fuego. —sonrió.

— Gracias por todo. —Gentiana dijo inclinando su cabeza rubia— Ha sido un placer pasar la velada con ustedes.

— Eres muy educada. —dijo Armin, y sonrió divertido.

— Claramente lo que a ti te hace falta, Armin.

Era claro que el enojo de Alexy para con su hermano aún no desaparecía.

— Felices fiestas, querida.

Gentiana hecho los polvos Flu y las llamas verdes esmeralda aparecieron frente a sus ojos. Mirando por última vez a las personas que la habían acogido como una más esa noche, se fue.

Gentiana quiso quedarse más esa noche, pero la culpa por dejar a sus tíos solos no le dejaba la conciencia tranquila. Después de todo, ellos habían sido los únicos en preocuparse por ella cada vez que algo pasaba en su vida. Siempre atentos y amorosos como nunca lo fueron sus padres.

Su tía la recibió con un acogedor abrazo. Ella se dejó hacer, era reconfortante estar entre unos brazos que siempre la habían consolado. El aroma a canela y madera inundo sus sentidos.

— Bienvenida, cielo.

Correspondió a la sonrisa y se sentó en medio de sus tíos. Escuchando con atención los cuentos viejos que una vez le habían encantado de niña. Y no es que no le gustaran ahora pero, ahora por entrar a cumplir sus quince primaveras; había cosas nuevas que captaban más su atención.

Pero escuchar cuentos en la noche de navidad era lindo y agradable. Podía recordar con añoranza sus años de niñez, donde poco le importaba que sus padres estuvieran con ella.

Esos tiempos en los cuales ella no se preocupaba por nada, y era feliz.

Cuando se fue a adormir esa noche y pensó en la cena en casa de los gemelos, Gentiana sintió un sabor amargo en la boca.

Desechando los molestos pensamientos, se repitió una y otra vez que aquello que sentía debía de ser por algo más. Que la envidia no tenía nada que ver con su nudo en el estomago y las palabras que la mamá de Alexy pronunció durante la cena.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Laryssa Petrova estaba descansando en uno de los mullidos sillones leyendo una revista de moda mágica. Cuando su hija mayor entró a la sala dijo:

— Tú padre quiere hablar contigo. —pasó una página sin dedicarle una sola mirada a la chica— He pedido un tarta de chocolate blanco para ti, _Iri_. Toma antes de que Priya baje.

La niña hizo una mueca por el apodo con el cual se dirigió a ella.

— ¿Dónde está padre? —preguntó Yayx mientras se servía un trozo del dulce blanco con fresas decorándolo.

— Tiene reunión con algunos socios. Estará a tiempo para abrir los regalos. No te preocupes por eso. —ella sostuvo la revista hacia Yayx— Creo que este vestido se vería precioso en ti, querida.

La chica de cabellos negros miró el adorable vestido azul y sonrió por un momento, imaginándose toda arreglada para un gran baile como la modelo quien dio una vuelta y saludo desde la imagen.

— Es hermoso. —estuvo de acuerdo— Pero no creo tener ninguna ocasión de verdad para utilizar ese vestido formal.

Laryssa se limitó a sonreír.

— Bueno, no siempre se debe tener una gran ocasión para querer comprarte algo y que luzcas hermosa, cariño. —dejo la revista y acarició la cabeza llena de rizos desordenados— Debes de cuidar más de tu cabello, Iri.

Se contuvo de rodar los ojos por el reproche frívolo de su madre.

— Claro, madre.

— Mamá, Yayx. —llamó una niña de brillantes ojos azules, Priya se acercó hasta ellas.

Yayx arrugó el ceño, le desconcertaba el que su hermana menor siempre ignorara el hecho de que debía de decirle "madre" y no "mamá". Priya siempre hacía lo que se le venía en gana.

— Me gusta mucho este pastel. —la niña sonrió y descuidada dejo que el relleno de fresa se escurriera por una de las comisuras de sus labios.

— Cuidado al comer, Priya. —advirtió y la niña sonrió, sin realmente tomarle importancia a lo que decía su madre.

Yayx observaba la escena con una mezcla entre desagrado y ternura. Que su hermanita tuviera ciertas conductas que a ella le desagradaran y, hasta cierto punto, llegaban a exasperarla; no quería decir que no la quisiera o se no se preocupara por ella.

Priya desde el día de su nacimiento había sido cómo una compañía anhelada para ella, que de ser hija única paso a ser la mayor de las dos. Y hasta hace unos años cuando entró a Hogwarts, no había pensado en lo que ser la hija mayor de una familia sangre pura significaba.

Un mundo lleno de lujos, frivolidades y un compromiso arreglado desde corta edad. Un concepto que con el tiempo se le antojaba más y más inútil y despectivo para las chicas de su edad, o en su situación.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que hacerse a la idea de casarse y tener hijos apenas cumpliéndose el primer año de matrimonio? Asistir a fiestas, sonreír dulcemente y ser la chica perfecta no era algo que realmente hubiera deseado en toda su corta vida.

— ¡Mira Yayx! —gritó la niña llamando la atención de su hermana— Tengo bigotes rojos y blancos.

— Priya, compórtate. — reprochó Laryssa, y a pesar de reprenderla su mirada mostraba la ternura natural de una madre por sus hijos.

Eran ese tipo de situaciones por las que Yayx envidiaba a Priya. La niña podía ser reprendida por algo inadecuado y aun así seguía haciendo su santa voluntad. Ella en cambio, si tan siquiera llegaba a tomar mal la copa al segundo era regañada y subestimada por sus padres.

Modales, refinamiento y elegancia eran conceptos que ella muy bien tenía memorizados. Y que consideraba mierda.

Bendita fuera la suerte de todos aquellos que no lidiaban con dos personas que sólo se fijaban en lo malo que hacia y dejaban pasar por alto todos los logros que una vez acumuló en su vida.

El sonido de alguien apareciéndose en el recibidor alertó a las tres mujeres de la casa. Priya salió corriendo en búsqueda de su padre y Laryssa con un suspiro resignado la siguió a paso lento. Antes de salir por la puerta, Laryssa se volvió y escrutó a su hija con sus ojos cafés.

— Espera a tu padre en su despacho. —pausó esperando alguna queja, cuando ésta no llegó, prosiguió— Recuerda ser lista y, tal vez, el compromiso con Nathaniel se pueda resolver.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, tragándose el hecho de que Nathaniel apenas y si la reconocía como alguna conocida. Que el hecho de que estuvieran comprometidos desde niños no significaba que él la quisiera a ella, o ella a él.

Qué a pesar de que ella trataba de llamar su atención era completamente ignorada por el rubio. Quiso gritarle a su madre que muy por encima de la educación ambiciosa que recibió de niña; ella no tenía la intención de entrometerse en la relación de alguien al que apreciaba.

Una persona que desde el primer momento le habló claro y directo, sin segundas intenciones. Sin mostrar interés más allá del que se tiene por un amigo o un compañero.

Quiso decirle eso y muchas cosas más a su madre. Pero cuando abrió la boca, un nudo en su garganta la obligó a jadear en busca de aire. Con la cabeza gacha se paró, sus pasos dirigiéndose al despacho de su padre.

Yayx ignoró el agua salda acumulada en sus ojos y la incertidumbre instalada en su corazón. Cuando pasó por el espejo dispuesto en una de las paredes, su mirada reparó en el collar de fantasía que colgaba de su delgado cuello.

La desazón dio lugar a la culpa en su corazón.

Ese tierno collar de fantasía era un regalo, un regalo de Kentin. Aquel chico que era utilizado por sus padres y ella empezaba querer como a un buen amigo.

El chico torpe de gafas enormes, con lindos e inocentes gestos.

Se sintió como una basura. Como una persona sin moral.

Yayx casi pudo sentir que era como su padre y todos aquellos que le rodeaban.

Se preguntó entonces porque no podía verlo con otros ojos, esos que tenía Alisa cada vez que Viktor entraba a la habitación. Se cuestionó porque no podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba como cada vez que Debrah veía a Castiel. En esos momentos hasta llegó a pensar _porqué_ ella no tenía una adoración insana por Kentin como Melody por Nathaniel. ¡Por Merlín, Morgana y Salazar! ¡Empezaba a envidiar a la subnormal de Melody!

 _Porque no le quieres, no de esa forma,_ una vocecita en su mente le susurró y ella quiso acallarla a punta de hechizos.

Lo quería, adoraba a Kentin como un niño adora a su hermano mayor. Le agradaba su presencia y le divertía el hecho de que él se ruborizara cada vez que ella intentaba darle un beso. Pero no pasaba de eso. Un juego travieso con la inocencia escondida.

Ellos eran como un par de amigos que intentaban ser algo más, fracasando horriblemente en el intento.

Kentin no sabía lo que quería, y lo que ella quería tener no podía obtenerlo. No era como si se tratara de algún vestido nuevo para poder ir a la maldita tienda y comprarlo con un par de Galeones.

Total, el verdadero cariño no se compraba con moneditas. Se ganaba a base de esfuerzo y estar siempre ahí por la persona que se quiere.

Y Yayx no había estado ahí cuando Nathaniel tuvo problemas con su padre. No le dio un apretón de manos cuando él falló en su primera prueba de Quidditch. Sus oídos no estuvieron para que él se desahogara cuando se hallaba triste. Tampoco estaba cuando él fue nombrado como uno de los mejores de su clase. No le felicito. Ella no estuvo en ninguna de esas ocasiones.

Y entonces se preguntó:

¿Por qué le gustaba Nathaniel? ¿Por qué le quería si apenas sabía cosas de él? O… ¿Todo era un capricho?

Se aterró al pensar que ella, tal vez, no era tan diferente a como lo eran las mujeres de su circulo social. Frívola y sin pensar las posibles consecuencias que cada uno de sus actos podían causar.

Para cuando las lagrimas de incomprensión se derramaron por sus mejillas; Yayx se enfureció.

Y se odio por ser tan estúpida.

* * *

-:-

* * *

— Creo que es hora de pedirle un lugar a la directora.

Debrah, Kira y Castiel miraron a Lysandro con ojos bien abiertos, sin creerse del todo que fuera justamente el Ravenclaw el primero en proponer aquello.

— Digo, para dejar de tener ensayos a escondidas. —medio balbuceó algo molesto por las miradas de incredulidad— Sería más cómodo para el grupo.

— No creo que nuestra adorada directora nos deje usar algún salón del castillo. —Castiel dijo, su voz sin la intención de ocultar el desagrado que sentía por la vieja bruja— Esa mujer es una egoísta.

— Podemos intentarlo. —Kiro los miró, Castiel bufó y soltó un "si claro", la chica se contuvo para no soltarle una palabrota— No perdemos nada intentándolo.

— O no, claro que no. —ironizó Debrah y a Kira le quedo claro porque la castaña y el pelirrojo eran tan unidos— Sólo nos vigilaran todo el bendito día para que no tengamos algo así cómo: conductas delictivas.

— No tienes porque ser tan descortés. —dijo Lysandro sin inmutarse por la fiera mirada de la Slytherin.

Kira ignoró el hecho de que Castiel le pidiera piedad a Lysandro con la mirada, para ella mejor que alguien de vez en cuando le soltara ciertas verdades a la insufrible castaña.

— ¿Lo intentamos o no? —preguntó Kira— No me gusta desperdiciar mi tiempo estando sentada en esta mugrosa sala. —dio una mirada por todo el lúgubre lugar para darle revalidad a sus palabras.

— Ya, cálmate niña bonita.

Kira sonrió arrogante, sin molestarse en ocultar su satisfacción por el comentario del pelirrojo. Debrah rechino los dientes, pero no hizo algo para dejar ver su molestia. Y Lysandro simplemente pensó en la mejor forma para que la directora aceptara el que ellos obtuvieran un aula sin usar de todo el castillo.

Sobraban tantas que era ilógico pensar que la directora no pudiera darles un pequeño espacio para sus ensayos.

* * *

 **-:-**

* * *

Anyeline Ompel estaba nerviosa, y se esforzó con toda su fuerza de voluntad para no demostrarlo. La vieja directora de Hogwarts la miraba por encima de esos lentes que desde un principio le parecieron algo anticuados. Pero no se podía esperar más de una mujer de túnicas rosadas y cabellos grises jalados en un rodete apretado.

Esa mujer exudaba rectitud por cada uno de sus poros.

— Ésta consciente, señorita Ompel, en que tendrá que estudiar mucho para poder alcanzar a sus compañeros de generación. —la mujer sólo quería intimidarla— Realmente espero que usted este segura de su decisión al querer terminar su educación mágica en Hogwarts.

— Yo… —calló paseando los ojos castaños por la habitación— De verdad deseo terminar mis estudios aquí, directora. Mi salud esta en un punto muy favorable y los mendimagos esperan buenos resultados al final del año.

— Me complace su seguridad y la determinación de sus palabras, señorita Ompel. —la regordeta bruja sonrió— Cualquier incidente que le incomode puede reportarlo con su jefa de casa. O venir directamente hasta mí.

— Espero no encontrar algún problema que requiera de su presencia. —dijo la adolescente de cabellos negros.

La mujer mayor volvió a sonreír.

— Bien, por el momento sólo debe integrarse con sus compañeros. —se paró y con un gesto le indicó a la niña hacer lo mismo— Las clases han terminado por el día de hoy y mañana será la primera salida a Hogsmeade desde que los alumnos regresaron de las vacaciones navideñas… Sería una excelente ocasión para que empezara a convivir entre sus compañeros.

Anyeline suprimió el miedo que le dio ante la posible idea de que sus compañeros no la aceptaran desde la primera vez. Era la nueva chica entre un montón de chicos que ya se conocían de años anteriores, que habían forjado lazos y hecho rivalidades.

Le aterraba pensar en juntarse con las personas equivocadas.

— Yo igualmente espero poder comenzar bien.

— Eso es muy motivador de su parte, señorita.

La directora le dio una última mirada antes de abrir la puerta de su despacho, del otro lado una mujer de semblante serio y cabello castaño recibió a la nueva alumna. La chica se preguntó internamente si todas las maestras de ese colegio portaban peinados tan… inmaculados.

— Señorita Ompel, —llamó a la chica— La profesora de Pociones, Delanay, será su jefa de casa. Al ser usted elegida por el sombrero y quedar en Slytherin, cualquier inconveniente puede ir y reportárselo a la profesora Delanay.

— Un gusto, profesora. —dijo sin bajar la mirada, sólo Merlín sabía lo difícil que era mantenerle la mirada a esa fría mujer.

— Igual, señorita Ompel.

Se alejaron por el pasillo, y así anduvieron por todo el castillo hasta llegar a las mazmorras. Anyeline estaba tan sorprendida por la rapidez con que la mujer pasaba de un pasillo a otro que apenas notó como los retratos de las paredes murmuraban al verla pasar.

Antes de entrar, Delanay creyó correcto darle una pequeña introducción de lo que esas serpientes podían hacerle si no seguía ciertos "pasos".

— En Slytherin se busca el bien propio, señorita Ompel. —dijo parándose frente a la niña, obstruyéndole el paso— Al contrario de lo que le habrá dicho el tutor que cuido de usted, Slytherin no esta llena de magos repugnantes y oscuros… Son personas cómo usted que cuidan y velan por sus propios bienes.

— Dicen que son ambiciosos y cobardes. —acusó sin sostenerle la mirada a la mujer.

Delanay hizo un sonido lo más similar a una risa burlona.

— ¿Sabes por qué todos estos niños, incluyéndote, han sido sorteados en Slytherin? ¿Conoces las cinco palabras que hacen a esta casa lo que _es_?... Quiero creer que su tutor ha encontrado instruirla bien. —dijo, y miró como la chica se removía dudosa.

Delanay rodó los ojos.

— Me ha instruido muy bien, sin embargo…

— Entonces no lo ha hecho corectamente.

— ¿Disculpe? —parpadeó incrédula.

— Escuche bien, señorita Ompel. Que será la primera y última vez que le doy una ventaja para sobrevivir entre serpientes.

Anyeline dejó que su mandíbula cayera unos milímetros, incrédula como estaba no renegó y espero escuchar lo que la mujer fuera a decirle.

— _Ambición_. _Astucia. Determinación. Ingenio. Auto-preservación._ Son las únicas palabras que definen completamente a esta casa, señorita Ompel. —dijo, sonrió cuando vio que la niña iba a protestar— Le he ayudado. Ahora es deber de usted saber el significado de cada una.

Sin darle tiempo de decir algo, Delanay dijo la contraseña de la sala común de Slytherin y en menos de un segundo, varios pares de ojos se posaron en ellas. Como felinos que están al acecho, buscando el momento justo para abalanzarse a la yugular de su presa.

— Bienvenida a Slytherin, señorita Ompel.

Anyeline se tragó su miedo y dio el primer paso, un movimiento que no pasó inadvertido para nadie de esa sala de colores verdes, negros y plata. Dos estatuas de dos serpientes enroscadas a unos bastones, la hicieron contener el aliento.

Se dijo que ahora tenía un lugar al que pertenecía. Que no había que temer por las cejas arqueadas en los rostros de las chicas y las miradas hambrientas de los chicos. Ahora pertenecía a Slytherin. Era una compañera más, en un futuro una amiga. No debía temblar por lo que fuera a pasar a continuación.

¿Qué tan difícil era sobrevivir en un nido de serpientes?

* * *

-:-

* * *

Cuando entraron a la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Alisa se sentó junto a Viktor.

— Yo me siento junto a Viktor. —dijo Severina y Alisa, quien sacaba su libro, pergamino y una pluma de su bolso, ni siquiera levantó la vista.

 _—_ No. —dijo ella— No lo haces. No en esta clase.

— Es mi novio. —Severina chasqueó y Alisa, notando el encogimiento de Viktor con una sonrisa casi suprimida, se encogió de hombros.

— Es mi amigo y en esta clase se sienta conmigo, ¿entendido?

— Sólo… te veo después de clase Sev, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Viktor.

— Zoey dice que eres un idiota. —comentó Alisa como quien no quiere la cosa, el chico la miró incrédulo— Para mi disgusto, últimamente tengo que darle la razón.

Viktor murmuró algo en voz baja acerca de que las niñas estaban locas.

El profesor Boomer entró y se quedó mirando al grupo de estudiantes de Ravenclaw y Slytherin de cuarto año con apenas disimulado desdén. Divertido. Había pensado que esos niños serían tan o más aburridos que los del año pasado, pero había ciertas sorpresas que le fueron agradables.

El robusto hombre arrancó la hoja de asistencia de su escritorio y comenzó la lectura de los nombres con un gruñido, sus ojos negros buscando a cada estudiante mientras leía el papel que tenía delante. Su mirada persistió en Kira, Nathaniel, Yayx, Alisa y Zoey mientras leía sus nombres con especial sorna en la voz.

— Bueno, —dijo al fin, mirándolos a todos— Boris me dejó una nota sobre lo que había cubierto. Parecen estar bastante bien respecto a las criaturas. —dijo, la última palabra con un poco de jocosidad— Sin embargo, tristemente carecen de experiencia con maldiciones, así que eso es en lo que vamos a enfocarnos este año. Específicamente maldiciones imperdonables. ¿Puede alguien decirme lo que a un hechizo lo hace una maldición imperdonable?

Miró alrededor de la habitación antes de señalar a Melody.

— Usted. —espetó casi aburrido— ¿qué la hace una maldición imperdonable?

— Son… ¿imperdonables? —chilló.

— Sí, —dijo, dirigiéndose a escribir en la pizarra— El uso de cualquiera de estos tres hechizos les conseguirá un pase eterno a Azkaban. ¿Puede alguien de ustedes, infames serpientes, decirme una de ellas? Debo suponer que estos fueron los primeros hechizos en conocer. —miró a Viktor— ¿Qué tal tú, muchacho?

— Imperius. —dijo él, su voz temblando sólo un poco. Alisa, sus ojos mirando a Boomer con inquebrantable intensidad, alzó la mano y la puso sobre el hombro de Viktor.

— Sí. Estoy seguro que usted sabe muy bien de las tres, señor Baker. —frunció el ceño a Viktor antes de dedicarse a escribir "Imperius" en la pizarra.

— ¿Quién puede nombrar la segunda? —preguntó— Usted, señorita Ompel.

— Crusiatus. —dijo ella, su voz tropezando un poco sobre la palabra.

— Exactamente. La maldición que tortura. —a la vez que escribía en la pizarra, preguntó, sin voltearse— ¿Y la última?

— Avada Kedavra. —dijo Alisa, su voz fría— La maldición asesina.

Boomer volvió a mirarla— Es correcto. —dijo— La maldición asesina. —él la miró durante un largo rato, en silencio antes de mirar hacia el resto de la clase— Ahora, el Ministerio dice que muchos no están dispuestos a ver que es un maleficio tenebroso hasta sexto año pero eso es un montón de patrañas. Necesitan saber a lo que se enfrentan. ¡Vigilancia constante! Olviden esas idioteces de la era de paz, ¡Una nueva guerra puede haber!

— Vamos a empezar con el Imperius y trabajaremos nuestro camino hacia arriba o abajo, si lo prefieren, a partir de ahí. Ustedes necesitan saber como son esas maldiciones y como defenderse de ellas. Vigilancia ante todo. —al final de su introducción él estaba alzando la voz, excitado por los nuevos conocimientos a enseñar.

Alisa tenía el desagradable pensamiento de lo que muchos de sus compañeros pudieron haber hecho con un poco menos de vigilancia y un poco más de actividad.

— Bueno, empezaremos tomando notas, gente. No me estoy haciendo más joven y esta información es para su beneficio, no el mío.

Al final de la clase, ya que recogieron sus cosas y se trasladaron hacia el pasillo, Viktor dijo, en voz muy baja:

— Gracias.

Alisa se encogió de hombros.

— Como a ti y a Severina les gusta señalar, creo que soy tu guardián.

* * *

-:-

* * *

— Así que, Alisa. —Severina había estado dirigiendo su conversación hacia este punto durante un rato y Alisa alzó la vista de su tarea de Runas con una expresión amable en su rostro— Tú y Viktor.

— ¿Sí? —dijo Alisa.

— ¿Ustedes dos son sólo amigos o algo más?

Alisa miró a Severina, sintiéndose algo incrédula— Te has pasado la mayor parte de este año hasta ahora con tu lengua en el fondo de su garganta y ¿ahora me preguntas si podríamos ser algo más que amigos?

— Es sólo que… su amistad es algo extraña. —dijo Severina, sin verla.

Alisa se encogió de hombros ante eso.

— En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, Viktor es extraño.

— Pasas mucho tiempo con su familia. —insistió.

— Lo mismo sucede con Melody.

— Sí, pero ella no puede ir exactamente a casa de Nath pues sus padres ni saben de su…relación. —dijo Severina sin notar como la Ravenclaw apretaba la pluma de su mano.

Alisa se relajó y volvió a mirar su tarea, su mente ya estaba concentrada en Runas de nuevo cuando Severina dijo:

— Así que, ¿ustedes no tienen un entendimiento o algo?

— ¿Te refieres como a lo que tienen esos chicos de sexto grado?

— Sí.

Alisa contuvo un resoplido— Si tuviésemos algún extraño tipo de acuerdo a lo "sangre pura", podrías haberme engañado.

— De acuerdo. —asintió Severina— Bien.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Alisa— ¿Acaso ustedes tiene algún entendimiento? ¿Algún presente con pequeñas joyas sobre el que estés siendo discreta?

Severina hizo una mueca.

— No. —admitió— Tengo la esperanza de que me de algo en San Valentín.

— Bueno. —dijo Alisa recordando una navidad un par de años atrás— Buena suerte con ello.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Estaban en los jardines cuando Yayx se les acercó con paso danzante.

Zoey pudo predecir que algo andaba mal desde el primer momento en el que Yayx les sonrió con timidez.

— Quiero que me ayuden a ser más amable. —dijo sentándose frente a ellas— Linda, amable y linda.

Gentiana parpadeó, sin créenselo del todo, preguntó:

— ¿Por qué?

— No me gusta ser tan hosca. —respondió, y frunció el ceño cuando reparó en la mirada burlona de Zoey— No es por nadie en especial, Zoey. —dijo entre dientes.

— Ya. Haré como que te creo. —Zoey le lanzó una última mirada antes de seguir leyendo sobre las personas que habían inventado las tres maldiciones imperdonables.

Yayx murmuró algo así como que jamás dejaría de ser una sabelotodo insufrible.

Zoey curvó sus labios sin verla.

— Gen, por favor. —pidió. Gentiana se quedó perpleja por su suplica ¿desde cuando la chica suplicaba por algo?— Se lo pedí a Alisa pero me dijo que reconsidera lo que estaba pensando.

— Se nota que no lo has hecho.

— A veces me preguntó como puede soportarte Lysandro, maldita comelibros.

Zoey frunció el ceño— Su educación no le permite ser grosero con alguien.

— Sí, claro. —Yayx rodó los ojos— Haré como que te creo.

Zoey la fulminó con la mirada cuando la chica de cabellos negros repitió sus palabras. Bajó la vista, irritada, cuando Yayx le enseñó su hilera de dientes blancos, una sonrisa de triunfo.

— Sigo sin entender porque quieres cambiar tu forma de ser. —dijo Gentiana atrayendo su atención.

— No estoy cambiando nada. —hizo una mueca— Sólo quiero que me ayudes a sacar ese lado "lindo y tierno" que tenemos todas.

— Dudo mucho que tú lo tengas.

Castiel sonrió cuando la Slytherin le lanzó una mirada asesina. Empujó el bolso de Yayx y se sentó en el lugar libre, pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica, preguntó:

— Por favor, dime que al que tratas de hacer caer en tus redes no es Ken. —dijo entre divertido y dudoso porque la chica le dijera lo que no quería escuchar— Bueno, lo prefiero a él que a la rubia.

— Y tú dime porqué razón has dejado a Debrah botada por ahí. —sonrió cuando el brazo que reposaba en sus hombros fue alejado con brusquedad.

— Eres peor que Kira.

— Un verdadero halago, gracias.

Gentiana sonrió sin poder evitarlo, en momentos como esos se le olvidaban todos sus problemas. La chica jaló de la mano de Yayx, atrayéndola a su propio cuerpo. Pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda de su amiga y con el otro atrajo a Zoey. Le importó un comino si quedaba como una sentimental frente al pelirrojo.

— Empieza por ser más delicada al tratar con la gente. —dijo cerrando sus ojos, sintió como ambas cabezas ajenas se acomodaban en sus hombros pequeños— Eso y di lo que pienses, sin ser fría o con ese tonito de superioridad que siempre le das a cada palabra que sale de tu boca, Yayx.

La aludida bajo la mirada pensando en las palabras de Gentiana. ¿Hablar sin ese tonito de arrogancia? ¿Dejar de ser cómo le habían enseñado?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Gentiana no le había dicho que dejara su educación y propios principios atrás. No. Simplemente que dejara aun lado su egocentrismo y se centrara en tratar bien a las personas, sin esperar nada a cambio de ellas.

Suspiró.

— Gentiana. —llamó y ésta la apretó contra sí para darle a entender que la escuchaba— Creo que se te olvido que soy Slytherin.

— Justamente por eso lo dije.

Zoey y Castiel curvaron las comisuras de sus labios en lo que se podía ver como una sonrisa.

— Vamos, víbora, hasta yo se que esas son puras estupideces. —dijo él con aparente indiferencia— No dejes que las cuestiones de sangre marquen tu forma de ser.

— Eso claramente me lo esperaría de Nathaniel, o hasta de Alexy, pero jamás de ti, "gatito".

— Eres insoportable, jodida niña.

— Yo también te aprecio, Cassy.

El gruñido animal de Castiel fue suficiente para espantar a unos cuantos niños de primero en Hufflepuff para que salieran pitando de ahí.

* * *

-:-

* * *

— No le hubieras regalado la pulsera, Viktor. —la voz de Nathaniel se oía disgustada.

— Hum, bueno, yo de verdad quería. —Viktor dijo— Fue estúpido.

— Mucho. —concordó Armin desde un extremo de la mesa de Slytherin.

El pelinegro ignoraba con maestría como las serpientes le miraban mal y hasta murmuraban a sus espaldas.

— Tan sólo dile a tu padre que no quieres nada con ella. —Nathaniel lo miró con ojos entrecerrados— Porque no quieres nada con ella ¿verdad?

— Hn.

— Viktor. —llamó Nathaniel, su voz sonaba exasperada— Maldita sea Viktor ¿te gusta o no Alisa?

El chico se quedó callado por un buen rato haciendo que tanto Nathaniel como Castiel resoplaran por lo bajo.

— Serás idiota. —insultó Castiel, sus ojos mostraban molestia.

— ¿Acaso tú le has regalado un prendedor a Debrah? —preguntó sin esperar respuesta realmente— No me jodas, Castiel. Tú estás en unos problemas mucho más grandes que los míos.

— Debrah no espera un tonto prendedor.

— No, claro que no. —Viktor se sonrió burlón— Ella quiere un maldito añillo cuando salga de Hogwarts y un vestido blanco en el interior de su closet.

Castiel hizo el ademan de ponerse de pie cuando la mano de Lysandro lo detuvo. El albino no miró de la mejor forma a Viktor.

— Alisa ha soportado mucho tus… malas conductas. —dijo Lysandro dudando en como llamar de un modo no tan malo todas las estúpidas acciones de su amigo— Es fuerte, pero no la sigas provocando, Viktor.

— No lo hago.

Nathaniel bufó.

— El que casi estés arrancándole la blusa a Severina cada vez que la ves, no es una manera muy inteligente de no provocarla. —le miró mal— Busca un rincón y haz lo que te plazca cuando nadie te ve.

— Claro. —dijo Viktor levantándose y tomando a tientas una manzana— Cómo tú haces cuando tienes ganas de meterle mano a Melody.

A Nathaniel se le subieron los colores al rostro— ¿Cómo…? Viktor, desgraciado, ¿me has estado siguiendo?

— Tu novia tiene unas amigas muy... ¿escandalosas? Sí, esa es la palabra. —comentó simplemente, los demás se debatían en reír o hacer como si nada— Sobretodo si éstas desean molestar a cierta querida amiga nuestra.

Nathaniel palideció, y preguntó:

— No me digas que…

Viktor lo interrumpió— Realmente me costo mucho mantener una conversación decente con Yayx.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Era Febrero.

Severina abrió la caja de caramelos que le dio Viktor con una sonrisa forzada.

— Gracias por el regalo. —dijo ella y él se encogió de hombros, sus ojos buscando en el comedor.

— ¿Dónde está Alisa? —preguntó.

Viktor odió con todo su ser el hecho de ser ignorado por Nathaniel, Kira y Yayx.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Amber agitó sus cabellos dorados, sonrió satisfecha cuando un par de alumnos de grados mayores a ella se le quedaron viendo embobados.

Que genial era ser Veela.

— Entonces, Amber, ¿vas hacer que tu hermano rompa con esa chica, Melody? —preguntó aún confusa Lin.

La rubia se limitó a ignorar su pregunta estúpida.

— No eres lo que se dice la más brillante, Lin. —dijo y la miró despectiva.

La niña asiática se coloreó de rojo vivo.

— Esa chica Ravenclaw no te ha hecho nada, Amber, ¿Por qué quieres alejarla de Nathaniel? —cuestionó Charlotte, que a diferencia de Lin , si podía presumir de su inteligencia innata.

— Bernabue no es de mi agrado. — _ni del de mis padres_ , agregó en su interior.

Adelaida Clermont le había expresado a su hija por medio de una carta que ciertos rumores nada favorecedores con respecto a su hijo, estaban llegando a oídos de Francis.

El hombre desde un principio decidió cortar el problema desde la raíz.

Su orden era simple y hasta le agradaba. ¿Cuánto podía tardar en que su hermano se desilusionara con esa chica? Dudaba mucho que le costara mucho con lo tan insegura que era Melody con respecto al cariño de su hermano.

Bufó.

Esa chica era una idiota, mira que dudar del aprecio de alguien como ellos, más precisos: de Nathaniel. El sentimental de la familia. Ellos que no le daban una entrada a ver su vida nada más porque sí. Para Amber, Melody era como una insignificante pieza de ajedrez. Algo así como un simple peón.

Nathaniel le agradecería todo lo que estaba haciendo por él.

De eso no había duda.

.

.

.

.

Continuará~

* * *

 **Son las 10:08 pm y mi cabeza me martillea como no tienen idea. Realmente odio cuando la gripe me atrapa.**

 **Estoy bien consciente de lo que dije el capítulo anterior, de hecho ya ha pasado una semana más de lo que debía ser la primera actualización. Pero la enfermedad es una jodida molestia, y la vida es perra conmigo, así que otra vez hizo que me salieran las cosas como no lo tenía planeado. ¡Grr!**

 **Desde un principio éste no iba a ser el capitulo original pero después de leerlo como unas quince veces o más, me di cuenta que había muchos cabos sueltos y unas horrendas incoherencias que me hicieron decir "¡Noooo!", lo guarde en lo más profundo de mi portátil (?) y escribí uno nuevo.**

 **Ahora el cuarto año es de tres partes y no de dos.**

 **Para recompensar mi total falta de impuntualidad con las actualizaciones: Este viernes colgare la última parte del Cuarto año. Y volveremos con esas actualizaciones quincenales y en los días viernes.**

 **Notas de Autor:**

 ***Esta semana vi "Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego" y mi atrofiada mente se inspiró realmente para hacer una escena parecida a la de Moody con los personajes de CDM.- Perdonen si le encuentran mucho parecido a la película o el libro.**

 ***Este ha sido el capitulo que más me ha gustado, tal vez porque profundice más en ciertos personajes que me intrigaban desde un principio. O porque pude hacer esa escena con los gemelos que ya tenía planeada desde la primera navidad de los chicos.- En fin, amo cada pedazo de este capítulo.**

 ***¿Acaso Viktor no es un maldito cabrón? Lo deteste en cada parte que narre con él, excepto la última escena. Me pareció más justo para todas las que ya deseaban lincharlo por hacer lo que esta haciendo con Alisa.**

 ***Espero que los chicos no me hayan quedado algo Ooc, una pequeña parte de mí dice: "Los arruinaste, querida" T.T**

 *** Tenemos a una alumna nueva. Mmm… ¿Será una ayuda para todo este drama o ella traerá más problemas?- Ja, no sé. Sólo el fic y mi mente lo decidirán xD**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, como se darán cuenta es en el siguiente capítulo donde el mes de Febrero se desarrollará de una forma bastante intensa. Más que nada porque muchas cosas de los sentimientos de los personajes serán revelados.- Hasta ahora me parece genial el desarrollo de la historia ¿qué piensan ustedes?**

 **De nuevo, muchas gracias a todas las personas que agregan la historia a favoritos, la siguen y dejan comentarios, en verdad hacen mi día.**

 **¡Hermoso inicio de semana!**

 **Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y sólo si es constructiva.**

 **Geraldine**

 ** _Escuchando "Wisemen" – James Blunt.  
_**


	8. Cuarto Año: Parte III

_**Desclaimer:**_ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a ChiNoMiko y J.K Rowling por crear a tan buenos personajes con los que puedo desvariar y crear historias. Los Oc´s mencionados son otra historia.**

 _ **Summary**_ **: Confusiones. Amistades. Cambios hormonales. Sentimientos a flor de piel. Romance. ¿Cómo puede afectar todo esto a los estudiantes de Hogwarts en la nueva generación?**

 _ **Advertencias:**_ **Uso de hechos e información recopilada del mundo Potteriano, que pertenecen únicamente a J.k Rowling y en esta historia estan utilizados sin fines de lucro. Datos recopilados de diferentes tipos de fuentes informativas. Amistades confusas, hipocresía y rivalidad entre los personajes. Esta historia está catalogada como "T", momentáneamente. De verdad, no todo es color de rosas en esta historia.**

 _ **Género**_ **:** **Romance, Humor y Amistad.**

 **...** _ **Habla/**_ **Habla... —pensamientos de los personajes durante la narración o dentro de los diálogos.**

* * *

 **Esta historia está inspirada en Harry Potter y Corazón de Melón. También he sacado ciertas ideas de las tiras cómicas de Lime- Hael, una excelente dibujante y con gran sentido del humor.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 – Cuarto Año, parte III.**

Si todo aquello que percibía en el aire no era producto de una gran fuente de _Amortentia_ escondida en algún lugar siniestro del castillo; entonces, Zoey no podría dar una respuesta lógica cuando los alumnos de primero se le acercaran y preguntaran: "¿Por qué ese chico esta ahogando a esa chica?"

La Slytherin hizo una mueca, rememorando las nauseas, le hubiera gustado decirle al niño que ese chico no estaba exactamente _ahogando_ a su compañera, o al menos, no de una forma mala. Sino bastante placentera para ese par de exhibicionistas.

Febrero era, especialmente ese año a los anteriores, uno de los meses menos esperados por ella.

Pensando en lo complicado que se había vuelto el convivir con sus compañeros Slytherins –léase: Viktor – fue interceptada por dos chicos de, ella supuso, primer grado.

— Oye, —llamó el niño más alto. Zoey pasó deliberadamente del tono mandón del chico— ¿Sabes porque esos dos de ahí se están ahorcando?

— Uh…

Miró en la dirección que el niño señalaba y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal al ver a las dos personas que se estaban _ahorcando_ en pleno pasillo transitado.

Nathaniel y Melody.

Nunca en su joven vida –vamos, ni en sus más retorcidos sueños– habría imaginado encontrarse al puritano, palabras textuales de Castiel, Nathaniel dándose el lote con su novia en un área del castillo donde cualquier suceso sería la comidilla de medio colegio tan pronto como alguna de las tantas chismosas, o Peggy, visualizarán el inesperado espectáculo.

— ¿Entonces…? —preguntó el niño mirando molesto a la Slytherin por la falta de atención en su persona— Ese rubio parece absorber cada parte del cuerpo de la castaña.

Ignorando el hecho de que la sangre se comenzaba a acumular en toda la extensión de su cara; Zoey carraspeó llamando a los dos niños.

— No la esta ahorcando, sólo la abraza. —dijo, las palabras salían torpes de su boca— Vayan a sus clases, no tarda en comenzar el próximo periodo.

Le lanzaron una última mirada antes de desaparecer de su vista, a unos pasos de cruzar la esquina del pasillo Zoey pudo escuchar con claridad las palabras del niño alto:

— Si así se abrazan los grandes, ya quiero ser mayor para poder hacerlo con mi novia.

Sus risitas tontas fueron como un montón de cristales rompiéndose en la cabeza de Zoey. Cada uno con un sonido mucho más fuerte que el anterior. De repente, Zoey se encontró con el dilema de que, de aquí hasta que alguien reviviera a Merlín: no le gustaba para nada el mes de Febrero.

Sobretodo si uno de sus mejores amigos estaba intentando meter su muy traviesa mano en la falda negra de su novia.

* * *

-:-

* * *

El profesor Boomer había decidió que cada uno debía de experimentar la maldición Imperius para ver si podían resistirla. Yayx y Kira se miraron con incomodidad la una a la otra y Alisa se opuso.

— ¡Es una maldición imperdonable! ¡A la que quiere exponernos!

— Las otras Casas lo han hecho. — dijo el hombre, sonrisita desafiante en su rostro— Pero si sienten que ninguno de ustedes puede manejar la situación, que no quieren saber lo que se siente hasta que la persona que lo lance sea un mortífago buscado por Azkaban, bueno, eximo sus pequeñas y frágiles mentes de esta lección.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la puerta, el desprecio evidente en cada línea de su cuerpo, y Alisa agachó la cabeza murmurando que eso no era lo que había querido decir.

Anyeline miró a sus compañeros hacer cosas ridículas, cada uno a la vez. Kira saltó de arriba y abajo como una rana. Viktor avanzaba por la habitación de rodillas; Zoey jugó "¿dónde está el bebe?" con Lysandro.

Cuando fue su turno: un hermoso sentido de relajación la embargó, flotando a través de ella y sonrió de manera soñadora. La sensación de total bienestar duró hasta que una voz en su cabeza le dijo que abofeteara a Yayx. Incluso comenzó a caminar hacia ella hasta que se preguntó por qué querría hacer eso.

 _Abofetea a Yayx,_ dijo la voz de nuevo.

 _No lo creo,_ discutió con ella misma. ¡Que cosa más estúpida! Abofetear a la chica que bien podría mandarla a San Mungo si llegaba a mirarla de mala manera, ¿por qué buscarse un pase gratis al doctor?

Bueno, aún no tenía su cita planeada, pero no adelantaría los exhaustivos estudios que le harían una vez dentro del cubículo blanco y con olor a desinfectante.

Obligó a su cabeza a dar vuelta y mirar al profesor, observándola. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Y levantó la mano, casi contra su voluntad.

No, definitivamente lo hacia en contra de su voluntad. Esto era, ahora que lo pensaba, muy parecido a intentar encajar en un grupo de personas desconocidas. Casi podía escuchar a Delanay diciendo: "Tienes que controlar tu mente, frágil chica". Ella miró su mano, la cual se movía sin ningún control por su parte.

La cerró de un golpe sobre la mesa junto a Yayx tan fuerte como pudo y luego percibió como la sensación de estar flotando en algo lo más cercano al paraíso, la abandonaba.

— Bien hecho. —dijo Boomer de mala gana— Se las arregló para resistir la maldición casi por completo.

— Creo que me rompí algo. —ella dijo, su mano colgaba de una forma poco agradable.

El profesor Boomer se encogió de hombros.

— Vaya a la enfermería.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Un gran letrero había sido publicado en el gran comedor informando a los estudiantes que las clases se interrumpirían media hora antes del viernes 14 de Febrero, para que todos pudieran juntarse con quien les complaciera ese día.

— Una semana. —dijo Armin y Gentiana se encogió de hombros.

— Somos demasiado jóvenes para pensar en algo así. —dijo— Por lo que sólo son un montón de comercios que buscan ganar unos cuantos galeones y comprarse algo en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade.

— Habrá un baile. —dijo como si hablara del tiempo, mirando a la chica con resentimiento.

La tejona rió.

— Tú odias ese tipo de eventos. —y cerró los ojos, pensando— Más si son al aire libre.

— _Touché_.

Ignoraron el silenció incomodo entre ellos, más entretenidos en sus propios pensamientos que en el pequeño detalle de que sus manos se encontraban mucho más cerca de lo común entre ellos.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Los papeles que cargaba desde el segundo piso terminaron por caer cuando dos chiquillos de tercer año pasaron junto a ella, sin detenerse a ver a quien se llevaban entre su desastre.

Anyeline suspiró mientras agachaba todo su cuerpo para recoger lo más rápido posible las hojas llenas de formularios a rellenar. Su mano derecha quedó incapacitada por el tremendo golpe que soltó en la mesa el día de la clase de DCAO, aún con el orgullo que sentía por ser la primera en resistirse a una maldición de tal magnitud; al final había terminado pagando las consecuencias.

Era difícil, realmente lo era. Recoger con una sola mano unas cien hojas en el relativo tiempo de cinco minutos antes de que los alumnos empezaran a desalojar las aulas para dirigirse al comedor, estaba resultando más agotador de lo que pensó en un primer instante.

Murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo, escuchó los primeros pasos de los alumnos. No levantó la cabeza hasta que una delicada mano, con las uñas más bonitas que había visto hasta ese día, chocó con la suya.

Sus ojos se toparon con unos cálidos castaños y fue cuando reparó en la chica que estaba inclinada hacia ella.

— Tú eres Anyeline ¿cierto? —dijo la Slytherin, una sonrisa dulce se extendió por su rostro fino.

Anyeline no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con la chica, por lo que descubrir que su voz tenía un pequeño tinte de campanas no la sorprendió.

— Uh… sí. —contestó aún sin alejar su mano de la otra— Disculpa el incidente del otro día. —inclinó la cabeza, era obvia su vergüenza.

Esta vez se sorprendió cuando una risa clara y dulce se dispersó por el pasillo.

— Oh, hum, no te preocupes por eso. —Yayx terminó de recoger las hojas restantes, pegándolas a su pecho sin moverse ni un milímetro de su puesto— Fue lindo. Nunca imagine que un profesor dictara a una de sus alumnas golpear a otra, claro que, bajo el hechizo Imperius. —entrecerró los ojos a la vez que le regala una sonrisa.

— Yo realmente no quería hacerte daño.

— Lo sé. —dijo y su voz no sonó petulante, más bien graciosa— Eso es muy amable de tu parte. Cualquier otra no hubiera puesto resistencia.

— Hn…

Se quedaron en cuclillas frente a la otra. Los ojos de ambas no se despegaban de los ajenos; se podían ver curiosos.

Anyeline pensó que esa cara ovalada, ojos tiernos y facciones delicadas; hacían de toda la Slytherin alguien muy atrayente. Como una…

—…muñeca. —soltó Yayx y Anyeline se asustó con la idea de que había dicho en voz alta lo que estaba pensando.

— ¡Oh! Disculpa, ¿lo he dicho en voz alta? —podía sentir sus mejillas al rojo vivo.

Petrova rió.

— Estaba diciendo que eres como una muñeca.

Anyeline esperó sin decir nada, demasiado sorprendida como para decirle algo coherente a la chica, finalmente Yayx dijo:

— Eres delicada y muy amable. —pausó sin dejar de mirarla con esos ojos cafés que le parecieron a Anyeline algo inexpresivos en ese momento— Me recuerdas a una muñeca, _Anye._

Su boca cayó en una expresión consternada— ¿Anye?

Entonces, la Petrova le sonrió, con total y absoluta gentileza.

— ¿Quieres pasar este viernes con nosotras, Anye? —preguntó, su voz bajo en un tono conciliador— Será noche de "brujas".

Viendo sus ojos resplandecientes, las hojas que pendían de sus brazos delgados –realmente fue amable al ayudarla en recoger esos horribles formularios– y esa sonrisa que te instaba a aceptar cualquier cosa que pidiera; Anyeline no pudo decir no.

— C-claro.

Y ambas chicas sonrieron.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _14 de Febrero_

 _(1)_

Muchos que pasaban por ese pasillo se preguntaban porque un Hufflepuff, de cuarto grado, se escondía entre el rellano de las escaleras y el aula de transformaciones.

Kentin conjuró un pequeño pájaro pardo, pequeño y apenas visible. Le dijo unas cuantas palabras y el pajarillo emprendió el vuelo cuando el chico hizo un movimiento circular con su varita.

Estaba asustado, bueno, más que asustado. Aterrado sería una buena palabra para describir la horrible sensación que iba desde su corazón hasta sus sienes palpitantes, sus ojos permanecían abiertos de par en par y unas cuantas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su nuca.

En la hora del desayuno había llegado una carta con un extraño aroma a rosas y chocolate que lo mareo ligeramente, tuvo que pincharse el antebrazo para poder recuperar su entereza. Gentiana había preguntado por su inusual estado de turbación a lo cual ni él mismo pudo responder coherentemente. La carta era de color rosa y en el momento en que la abrió el mismo aroma a rosas y chocolate lo golpeó de manera más brusca. Y abrumadora.

La fragancia era deliciosa y exquisita, tanto que causó singulares reacciones en su cuerpo. Primero unas pequeñas cosquillas en la profundidad de su estomago, luego la sangre subiendo por su cuerpo hasta asentarse en sus mejillas y orejas, y por último su cabeza había tomado vida propia y se movía de un lado a otro tratando de captar más de ese aroma que tenía embotados cada uno de sus sentidos más básicos.

Supuso que su actitud había sido tan rara, al menos lo suficiente para que Gentiana casi se le tirara encima cuando una chica de tercer año pasó por su lado mientras agitaba vigorosa sus cabellos rojos.

— " _¡Ken! ¿Qué haces?"—chilló su amiga cuando el castaño casi se le escapaba entre las manos para ir a correr tras la chica que no despegaba sus ojos azules de ellos— "¡Ken, hazme caso!" —dijo en un susurro alterado._

 _Sólo recibió un monosílabo del chico._

— " _Oh, ¡Por Merlín, sí que eres fuerte! —gimió apenas con la fuerza necesaria para retener a su compañero. Kentin se hallaba demasiado entretenido en sonreírle como idiota a la chica de tercero que no hacía nada más que revolotear sus pestañas de una manera ridícula._

 _O así le pareció a Gentiana._

 _Kentin por fin logró liberarse de los brazos de su amiga. La Hufflepuff pudo darse una idea hacia donde iba su amigo pero antes de que el chico alcanzara a su coqueto objetivo, Gentiana sacó su varita y susurró un "Finite"._

 _El efecto fue el deseado, Kentin dejó de caminar para mirar a su alrededor de forma confusa. Se llevó la mano a la nuca, rascándose apenado cuando los sucesos de lo que acababa de hacer se aglomeraron en su mente de manera abrupta._

 _Llegó hasta Gentiana, que le regalaba una sonrisa un tanto condescendiente._

 _¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué estuvo apunto de hacer?_

— _Yo...realmente...yo…—su lengua se enredaba en su boca y ninguna palabra bien conjugada salía de ella. Con la vergüenza que sólo se puede sentir en un momento así; le lanzó a Gentiana una mirada de completo perdón._

 _La chica rió relajadamente, quitándole peso a la situación._

— _No te avergüences, Ken. Es lo más normal que tomaras una actitud un tanto… —hizo una mueca—…peculiar. Lo que si me da curiosidad es saber como esa chica ha podido hacer un filtro de amor. ¡Ni siquiera eso está en el temario! Sólo hasta sexto-séptimo año._

Tiempo después de terminar su desayuno, con la incomodidad aún recorriendo cada extremidad de su cuerpo, Kentin se dedicó a mantenerse alejado de esa chica que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Era horrible sentirse vigilado a cada paso, se dijo mientras caminaba hacia el baño del quinto piso, más cuando sentía la mirada de esa muchacha en su espalda. Casi como una sentencia. Hasta esa mañana, Kentin jamás pensó que él sería, entre muchas otras opciones generosas, el punto de obsesión de una chica. Una niña linda, de largos cabellos rojos e impactantes ojos azules para tan sólo tener trece años.

Un resquicio de culpabilidad lo llenó mientras pensaba que esa chica era lo bastante bonita como instarle a intentar algo más. Con una mueca la imagen de una Yayx sonriéndole con dulzura le azotó de manera impactante. Se forzó a parpadear con ferocidad antes de que la chica que pisaba sus talones se le acercara preguntando si se encontraba bien.

Hacia días atrás, unas dos semanas anteriores para ser precisos, la Slytherin se comportaba de forma diferente. Y rara. No era el único que se preguntaba la verdadera razón por el cual el actuar de la chica había cambiado. En un primer instante Kentin se lo atribuía a los perceptibles cambios de la edad, después la respuesta llegó sola en forma de rubios cabellos y mirada amable.

 _Nathaniel_ , había pensado con resentimiento un día, él siempre era el primero en todo. En notas. En personalidad. Y sensibilidad. ¡Hasta en los endemoniados juegos de Quidditch! –claro si no fuera porque el rubio se iba a las patadas voladoras con Castiel, Kentin estaba seguro que Slytherin sería el primero en ganar la copa de Quidditch. Sentía que debía de vivir en una constante competencia por querer ser el mejor. Un punto muerto que empezaba a irritarlo en sobremanera.

¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera gustaba de los días lluviosos y mucho menos del Quidditch. La expresa razón para querer unirse al equipo de Hufflepuff habían sido Yayx y sus padres. ¡Oh, los señores Petrova! Dulces y amables con él sólo porque pensaban que tenía alguna especie de relación-amorosa con su hija. Que equivocados estaban.

Podía asegurar con arrogancia -algo que no iba con su carácter- que él tenía un lugar especial en el corazón de la Slytherin. Tal vez no como su primer amor, pero se acercaba bastante. Algo que se debía de dar y no fue. Un sentimiento parecido la confusión de un primer beso. Un toque de labios accidentado y del cual no se volvía a hablar por temor a romper lo que sea que ellos tuvieran.

Se preguntó si ellos, luego de su radical cambio de actitud y de que empezaran a tratarse como otro par de amigos normales, tenían algo que se pudiera catalogar como " _cosa-que-nos-une-pero-sin-nombre-aún"._ Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que cuando la chica pelirroja lo detuvo por la manga de la túnica; su corazón estuvo a un palmo de sufrir un paro cardiaco.

 _— "¿Estás bien?" —le oyó preguntar entre el la nebulosa de sus deprimidos pensamientos._

 _— "E-eh... c-claro". —tartamudeó._

 _Su capacidad para hablar con otras niñas que no fueran de su grupo de amigos era nula. Su lengua se enredaba más de lo normal, su mente se ponía en blanco y parecía un idiota inadaptado. Por eso decían que su Casa era la menos servible del castillo. Deseó tener más confianza en sí mismo._

 _La pelirroja se sonrojó. Un color lindo y con bastante contraste con su piel blanca satinada, su mirada azul se tornó brillosa cuando Kentin no retiró su mano de la de él._

 _— " Soy Arlet Vicent" —se presentó sonriéndole con carisma._

 _Por Merlín, que la chica relucía inocencia por todos lados._

 _Bueno, tal vez, sólo un poco, no era tan inocente. No lo suficiente para no poder darle un filtro de amor y condenarlo a una relación sin saber apenas su nombre._

 _Uhg. Todo lo estaba viendo de una forma negativa. Y resentida._

 _Pero ella volvió a hablar._

 _— "Tú eres Kentin Wibert" —dijo la chica como si su nombre fuera la representación de un gran acontecimiento— "Realmente espero que mis chocolates te hayan gustado"_

 _Exudaba inocencia pero no tenía ni una pizca de ella._

 _Quedo comprobado cuando Kentin, totalmente apenado, trató de seguir su camino hacia los baños. Lo hubiese logrado sino fuera por la rápida mano femenina que se aferró a su túnica como si está fuera su salvavidas en el enorme océano._

 _— "Pero esa chica, la que se sentó junto a ti, no te dejo probarlos ¿cierto? "—dijo y su ceño fruncido— "¡No hay problema! ¡Aquí tengo unos más!" —exclamó con verdadero entusiasmo mientras sacaba dos pequeños chocolates de su túnica, ajena al hecho del castaño que se retorcía entre sus brazos para librarse de ella._

 _— "Es-sta bien, yo no tengo mucho apetito ahora"._

 _Y sus súplicas fueron silenciadas por el dulce que entró a su boca con brusquedad. Entre sus brinquitos para soltarse de ella, el empuje del chocolate en su boca y la forma en como se le cortó la respiración; pasaron tres cosas que no fueron muy agradables para la muchachita._

 _Primero, por el movimiento fuerte de su cuerpo y el estar diciendo algo cuando el chocolate fue introducido en su boca, Kentin terminó por ahogarse con su propia saliva y el diminuto dulce que se atoró en su garganta._

 _Y lo segundo, en un arranque desesperado por que se tragara el chocolate sin morir en el intento, Arlet se las ingenió para que sus pequeños brazos abrazaran a Kentin por atrás. Apretó su torso hasta que el chocolate salió disparado de la garganta del castaño._

Lo tercero fue Kentin escondido en el rellano de las escaleras donde conjuró un pajarillo, así tipo Patronus, para que alguien de sus amigos fuera en su rescate.

Ya no tenía la misma confianza de andar de aquí y allá sin que en cualquier momento una loca pelirroja lo tratara de atacar con sus minúsculos chocolates de amor mortal.

* * *

-:-

* * *

— ¿Dónde está Ken? — Alexy preguntó, mirando alrededor del jardín.

— En serios problemas. —dijo Viktor, una sonrisa maliciosa ocultándose atrás de la hoja que el pajarillo pardo le dio.

Ante la clara confusión de los demás, agregó— Al parecer su nueva admiradora resultó ser una loca poseedora de chocolates con pequeñas dosis de Amortentia.

Gentiana palideció.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Alisa le había pedido amablemente, o todo lo gentil que se podía ser con una mirada como esa, que dejara de lado su nueva "personalidad" y le contestara como la chica sangre pura que conocía hace cuatro años.

— Yayx, tengo una pregunta. —Alisa había estado buscando en los libros que su madre le había dado hace años acerca de los modales aristocráticos de magos y sus costumbres.

— ¿Mmm? —Yayx no levantó la vista del ensayo que estaba escribiendo para Adivinación— Odio esta estúpida clase. ¿Debo predecir que sufriré débiles dolores de cabeza o que le pasara algo a alguna persona medianamente querida para mí?

Realmente había dejado su amabilidad de lado.

— Tragedia. —Alisa afirmó, sonriente— Es demasiado fácil checar si tienes dolores de cabeza o no, pero seguramente a alguien que conoces en algún lugar le sucederá algo malo, lo que demostrara que tu predicción es correcta.

La Petrova hizo como si el nombre "Viktor" no volara entre las palabras de Alisa.

— Bien explicado. —volvió a escribir un poco más— ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

— Ya sabes, ¿tú y Ken?

— Olvídalo. Eso es un tema que finalizó.

— Sólo quería comprobarlo. —dijo y le sonrió con pena, irritando a la Slytherin— Bien, ¿Zoey y Lysandro?

— No tienen ningún acuerdo.

Alisa bufó.

— Pero a él le gusta. —admitió sonriente— De verdad le gusta. Y mucho.

— Desde Navidad ¿tal vez? —preguntó Yayx. Sus ojos brillaron con algo parecido a la travesura.

— Hace un año.

— Bien, ¿qué pasa con ellos?

— ¿Qué significaría si llevará a otra chica a, digamos, Hogsmeade?

Yayx le lanzó una mirada indescifrable a su amiga.

— Puedes ir a Hogsmeade con Lysandro, Alisa. Zoey no se preocupara por que vaya a…

— ¡No! No me refiero a una amiga. Quiero decir… y sí él llevara a otra chica a Hogsmeade o algo así. —la voz de Alisa era demasiado casual y Yayx dejó la pluma de lado y la miró.

— Oh. —dijo ella, una sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro— Oh. —repitió— ¿Te refieres a que él sería un completo idiota?

Alisa esperó sin comentar nada y, por fin, Yayx dijo:

— Sería como una gran bofetada en la cara. Lo que quiero decir es que, ha conocido a su padre; él ha conocido a los padres de ella. Si él decidiera, hipotéticamente hablando, que eso del cortejo no está funcionando; debería tener las agallas suficientes para decírselo, ¿sabes? Jugar al hockey de amígdalas con otra chica sin decirle nada a Zoey que, lo que sea que tengan, se acabo, bueno, —se mordió el labio— Eso estaría muy, pero muy fuera de lugar. Nadie la culparía por decirle que se vaya a la mierda. Y probablemente tendría dificultades para encontrar a cualquier otra chica que quisiese tener algo que ver con él después de eso.

— ¿Qué pasa sí no quieres mandarlo a la mierda? ¿Si no quieres que se termine? ¿Qué pasa si sólo quieres hacer que se retuerza? ¿Qué pasa si ni siquiera _estás_ segura de que tenían una especie de entendimiento?

Yayx sonrió levemente, una sonrisa malvada.

— Oh. —dijo— Bueno, con todo eso de que Zoey es medio Gryffindor; ella recuperaría su honor con total dignidad. Pero yo me aseguraría de que me viese en público con alguien que le hiciese muy infeliz, no sólo un amigo en común a quien se niega a ver como un rival. Él no podría decir nada gracias a su propia estupidez. Y luego lo haría ganarse su camino de regreso a mí con buena voluntad, me aseguraría de que no quedase ninguna duda de que tenemos un acuerdo, por una segunda vez.

— Gracias. —dijo Alisa, sacando su tarea.

— Hazlo sufrir. —dijo Yayx, de verdad olvidando su actitud suave— Bastante. El hijo de puta se lo merece.

— Oh, planeo hacerlo.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _14 de Febrero_

 _(2)_

Suaves gemidos, respiraciones pesadas y el sonido apagado de suaves cachetadas contra la piel, salían de esa aula al final del pasillo.

Debrah Boissieu estaba empotrada contra la pared espejo que decoraba todo un lado de la habitación, su camisa del uniforme desabrochada se agitaba abierta de par en par y su falda subida hasta los muslos. Sus largas piernas cubiertas por medias rodeaban las caderas de su novio que embestía en su interior.

Por su parte, los pantalones y bóxers de Castiel estaban por sus rodillas. Cualquiera que entrara podría ver sus firmes nalgas mientras él golpeaba sin tregua el interior de la castaña que seguía retorciéndose. El abandono y éxtasis total en el rostro de Debrah mientras se mordía los labios para no gritar, estaban logrando en Castiel la implícita necesidad de gruñir como un maldito animal.

Alzó la mirada. Se miró a él y a ella fijamente en el reflejo que le devolvía la pared de espejo. Su cabello rojo era un desastre y ni hablar del de Debrah, ambos con mejillas sonrojadas producto del calor y la calidez que recorría sus cuerpos. Una suave capa de sudor cubría sus cuerpos. Eran húmedos, calientes y estaban desesperados por culminar su acto de pasión desenfrenada.

Debrah oía de forma vaga sus propios gemidos, cuyo volumen se iba incrementando con cada embestida. Clavó las uñas en los apenas perceptibles músculos de las nalgas masculinas y sus gritos lo alentaron a la vez que acometía una y otra vez hasta que otro orgasmo la golpeo con tal fuerza que podría haber jurado que había visto estrellas.

Castiel echó atrás la cabeza y al llegar al clímax, un jadeo gutural se escapo de su garganta. Debrah lo exprimió con dulzura y sintió una deliciosa sensación de poder cuando él se hundió en ella con fuerza. Y cuando ambos resbalaron por el cristal, Debrah lo acunó rodeándolo con brazos y piernas.

Era unos centímetros más grande que ella y quizá debería haberse sentido asfixiada, pero en vez de eso, enterró la cara en el cuello masculino y sintió una satisfacción inmensa. Ella, la pequeña Slytherin caprichosa, tenía el poder de convertir a Castiel Leunam en una temblorosa e indefensa masa de carne.

Castiel yació sobre ella varios minutos, consciente hasta cierto punto de que era muy probable que estuviera aplastándola, pero era incapaz de moverse. No aún, al menos. Hundió la nariz en el cuello de su novia y aspiró el aroma dulce de su piel mezclado con su propio sudor. Seguía temblando tras aquel intenso orgasmo que lo había fundido por completo, pero con sólo percibir su propio olor en ella ya era suficiente para que su miembro empezara a endurecerse de nuevo en el interior de la chica.

Rozó con la mano derecha los sedosos mechones castaños-rojizos de su novia, acarició la curva del hombro femenino y dibujo líneas imaginarias en su brazo delgado. Le cubrió la mano con la suya e hizo una mueca cuando percibió el frió que transmitía la mano femenina.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó.

Debrah hizo para atrás su cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

— Estaba pensando que podía darte cinco minutos para que te recuperaras, y después, quizá, ¿podríamos hacerlo de nuevo?

La sangre se acumuló en la entrepierna masculina al oír la sugerencia de la chica. Rió verdaderamente divertido por la sed insaciable de su novia.

— Gracias, Debrah. —dijo y sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo tierno.

La castaña rió, un sonido dulce y tímido.

— Feliz catorce de Febrero, gatito.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Viktor le miró de mala manera.

Dio unos golpecitos con los dedos sobre la mesa— Alisa no es una bruja con quien jugar. A menos que tú quieras encontrarte ante un frió glacial; yo te recomendaría que dejaras de perseguir a las chicas en función de lo estrechos que sean sus suéteres y te enfoques en conservar lo que tienes, suponiendo que todavía lo quieres… Las brujas nacidas de muggles pueden ser…—Kira se detuvo por un momento, como si estuviera saboreando el veneno antes de soltarlo— Pueden ser rencorosas. —dijo finalmente, sus ojos distantes y helados— No permitas que te tenga rencor.

Viktor tragó saliva.

Kira miró a su compañero y dijo, con la sonrisa coqueta de vuelta en su rostro— ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿No tenías práctica de Quidditch?

* * *

-:-

* * *

Severina y Viktor se reían de un artículo en el diario El Profeta cuando ella iba pasando.

— Hey, Alisa. —gritó Viktor— ¿Has leído esto? El Ministerio ha dado permiso para que todas las escuelas de magos podamos usar la tecnología muggle. Aunque con ciertos hechizos para mantenernos en un orden social.

Alisa echó un vistazo rápido a Lysandro, quien estaba ignorando tranquilamente la platica de el par de enamorados.

— Deberían saber mejor que la tecnología muggle no es fácil de usar. No al principio.

— Oh, es cierto. —Severina se alejó de Viktor y se volvió para mirar a Alisa mientras esta se unía a Alexy y Lysandro en una banca— La pequeña que hace mal tercio es una partidaria de las cosas muggles.

— Dale un respiro, Sev. —dijo Viktor levantándose y buscando a tientas sus libros— Alisa, quería hacerte una pregunta sobre Encantamientos…

Ella lo interrumpió.

— Sí sólo quieres hablar conmigo sobre la tarea, no te molestes. No soy tu hoja de respuestas además estoy segura de que Severina puede ayudarte. —recogió sus cosas— Estaré en el comedor. Nos vemos, Alex, Lys.

Viktor se quedó de pie en la banca, su libro de Encantamientos en la mano, viéndola perderse entre los estudiantes.

Alexy dejó escapar un silbido.

* * *

-:-

* * *

La profesora Delanay hizo el anuncio oficial del Baile de San Valentín a los Slytherins en su sala común.

— Como estoy segura de que todos ustedes ya son conscientes de que una de las partes más fastidiosas del baile será antes de empezar el vals, los estudiantes de cuarto año y mayores pueden asistir, suponiendo que estén debidamente vestidos y puedan controlar sus básicos impulsos adolescentes. Si soy obligada a reprender a cualquier estudiante de mi casa por llevar un atuendo desaliñado o demostraciones públicas de indecencia se encontraran deseando que simplemente hubiese quitado puntos. ¿He sido lo perfectamente clara?

Como el agua.

* * *

-:-

* * *

— Lys, ¿dónde está Alisa? —preguntó Viktor mientras le ajustaba un ramillete a Severina sin siquiera mirarla un momento.

— Oh, ella bajará en un momento. —dijo Zoey, tomando el brazo de Lysandro— Quería arreglarse un poco más el cabello, además caminará con los alumnos de Gryffindor pues sale con Ferrer.

— ¿Qué? —murmuró Viktor pero le ofreció su brazo a Severina y la condujo hacia la puerta que daba con los jardines traseros del castillo.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _14 de Febrero_

 _(3, Baile)_

Viktor logró lanzar un par de insultos a los de Hufflepuff por el simple hecho de no perder la costumbre, pero su corazón no estaba en eso; tal vez las ropas no combinables simplemente no fuesen un reto suficiente, pensó. Severina tenía algo de color rosa con volados que la hacían ver extrañamente sin forma y se aferraba a su brazo con un agarre tan decidido que finalmente espetó para que lo soltara un poco.

— No iré a ninguna parte. —dijo entre dientes— No tienes que aferrarte como si estuvieras sacándome de arenas movedizas.

Relajó su agarre y retiró una silla para ella. Podía ver las demás mesas desde donde estaba; pudo ver que Kira y Nathaniel ya estaban con sus respectivas parejas. Kira aparentemente logró enganchar a uno de quinto año, eso era impresionante. Bueno, siendo una chica linda, probablemente no le costó.

Cuando los estudiantes de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw entraron a la especie de improvisada sala al aire libre, sus ojos se encontraron con Alisa y su mandíbula cayó.

Esa chica no se parecía en nada a Alisa. Alisa tenía el pelo revuelto que normalmente habría empujado hacia atrás en una especie de cola de caballo apenas bien hecha. Llevaba la falda más larga de cualquier otra chica en el colegio y, por lo general, tenía un enorme suéter que había robado a Lysandro o Armin -también pertenecía a Gentiana- que ocultaba cualquier atisbo de una forma femenina.

No, él considero la situación mejor. Parecía Alisa. Sólo que… mejor.

Había rizado su bonito cabello avellana, estaba apilado en la parte superior de su cabeza de tal forma que brillaba y varios pequeños rizos bailaban alrededor de su rostro y hombros.

Por supuesto, era difícil concentrarse en su pelo dado lo que llevaba puesto.

Traía un vestido de falda a medio muslo con un encantador estampado de medianas rosas esparcida por toda su longitud. La parte superior se adhería a su pequeño torso, enseñándoles a todos los presentes que la adolescencia había sido generosa con ella y su cuerpo. El corte del cuello era en uve haciendo que su cuello se viera mucho más esbelto de lo que ya lo era. Sus diminutos pies eran adornados plácidamente con unas delicadas sandalias blancas con cristales.

Brillaba con cada movimiento. Resplandecía en una sala llena de niñas vestidas de tafetán de brillantes colores con volantes y lazos. Ella se veía…

— Mierda. —dijo Castiel a su lado, mirándola— Ella se ve jodidamente sexy.

Viktor lo miró y rápidamente cogió su menú y preguntó a Melody que pensaba que sabría bien.

Miró a Alisa y tragó saliva con fuerza.

La chica llevaba una sola pieza de joyería, una sencilla pulsera blanca de cuentas.

— Vamos a buscarle a las chicas un poco de ponche. —Viktor sugirió y Nathaniel, que intercambió una sonrisa con todos los demás en la mesa, siguió la orden tácita de Viktor.

— Excelente idea. —dijo Nathaniel, el sarcasmo era palpable.

— Tal vez no sabe lo que significa. —dijo entre dientes a Nathaniel tan pronto estaban lejos de la mesa y Nath se rió al ver a Ferrer sostener una silla en la mesa opuesta para Alisa.

— Oh amigo, creo que ella sabe muy bien lo que significa la pulsera. Estás, en una horrenda palabra, jodido. —sacudió su cabeza rubia— Traté de advertirte.

Viktor regresó a la mesa con ponche para él y para Severina en sus manos fuertemente agarrado.

Después de la cena empezó el baile. Severina se deslizó entre sus brazos con la facilidad de una niña que había estado tomando clases de baile desde que podía caminar. Viktor trató de mantener su atención en ella, pero dejar de ver a Alisa, que bailaba con Ferrer y luego con otro idiota de Gryffindor, bueno, era bastante difícil.

— Mi madre nunca me dejaría usar algo así. —dijo Severina con un resoplido cuando Alisa, devuelta en los sucios brazos de Ferrer, pasaba cerca de ellos en la pista.

— Es muy… corto. —dijo Viktor, y agregó rápidamente— Te ves adorable. Ese color te sienta bien.

Severina se pavoneó bajo su cumplido. Todavía se sentía risueña cuando él la deposito en una silla junto a Castiel y Debrah y le trajo otro vaso de ponche, tan satisfecha que ni siquiera se inmutó cuando le pregunto a Alisa si le gustaría bailar.

Bailaron en silencio durante un rato hasta que Viktor abrió la boca.

— No puedes usar eso.

— ¿Perdón? —Alisa le preguntó, sonando un poco ofendida.

— Te ves como una fulana.

Sí. Definitivamente ofendida.

— Compré este vestido en un viaje de compras con tu madre y si Eustacia Baker piensa que es aceptable no creo que tengas ningún derecho a quejarte.

— Es sólo que… —él movió su cabeza hacia la pulsera en su muñeca— No puedes usar eso y estar vestida así en una cita con él.

— ¿Oh enserio? —Viktor palideció ante el tono de su voz. Por Merlín que daba más miedo que Yayx, Gentiana y Zoey juntas— Porque según mi entendimiento esta pequeña cuchería es sólo una pieza de joyería que no significa nada en lo absoluto. Sin duda, no limita con quien puedo salir y nunca limitara como puedo vestirme.

— No es así. —murmuró.

— ¿Ah? —preguntó mientras su mano apretó la de ella— No, ¿Qué?

— No es cierto que no signifique nada. —susurró y ella se lanzó a reír, un sonido aparentemente encantador que hizo a varias personas sonreír al escucharla. Viktor, que podía ver cómo se estrechaban sus ojos y se enojaba, no era uno de ellos.

— ¿Así que crees que significa que voy a sentarme en algún anaquel y esperare a que hayas terminado de hacer lo que sea que hagas con cualquier chica que cruce tu camino?

— Yo…

— Porque te puedo asegurar que no va a suceder.

— Está bien, lo entiendo. —dijo ahora en tono irritado— He sido un imbécil.

— Oh, no creo que lo hayas entendido del todo. —dijo y la canción llegó a su fin— Ten una agradable velada con tu novia.

Observó como regresó al lado de Ferrer, su vestido adherido a su cuerpo y las pequeñas joyas brillando en su cabello. Su cita le entregó un vaso de ponche y podía escuchar su risa, la vio poner su mano en el brazo de Viktor y acercarse a él, tuvo que resistir el impulso de asaltar por allá y golpear a Ferrer en su estúpido-inútil-idiota-Gryffindoriano rostro.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _14 de Febrero_

 _(4, Baile)_

Fingir que todo estaba bien, era, por decirlo de una manera suave, muy complicado.

Hizo como si no viera el sentimiento de calidez que transmitían los ojos dorados de Nathaniel, mucho menos le dio importancia a las pequeñas lagrimillas que coronaban la comisura de los ojos azules de Melody. Su sonrisa seguía ahí, pegada a su rostro como una cruel broma.

Su cabello caí en una perfecta cascada de cielo nocturno por su espalda, brillaba con las luces dispuestas en el jardín y si se miraba con meticuloso detalle casi podías imaginar a minúsculas estrellas plateadas regadas por su melena endrina. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un decentemente corto vestido de encaje rosa palo, resaltando la cremosidad de su piel morena. Sus hombros y piernas iban al aire, en un gesto de total coquetería. Y su rostro ¡Por Merlín!, pensaban los que la veían pasar junto ellos, su rostro era como una obra de arte. Bello, luminoso y con el suficiente maquillaje para hacer resaltar cada uno de sus atributos naturales.

Gentiana le había dicho que lucia preciosa, radiante. Que a más de uno le quitaría el aliento. Ella se rió incomoda por imaginar un escenario parecido, sólo que sin tantos especímenes del genero opuesto y más con una sola persona que anda por ahí perdida con su respectiva pareja.

Nathaniel y Melody.

Que maldito podía ser el destino con ella para que ese mismo día la pareja cumpliera su segundo aniversario. Quería arrancar cada una de las cuentas que con tanto esfuerzo Zoey y Kira pegaron sobre sus cabellos, quitarse el incomodo vestido pegado y caminar sin la necesidad de contar cada uno de sus pasos para no caer de lleno al piso por usar esos infernales tacones. Quería muchas cosas y pocas se le podían conceder.

— Gracias, Yayx. —de repente se vio presa de un par de brazos cálidos que la rodeaban por la espalda— Melody casi se pone a llorar de la felicidad.

Sonrió— Oh, de nada, Nath.

El rubio la miró por detrás con una sonrisa dulce.

— Sigo sin entender como has sabido cual era su joya favorita.

— Uh… —se encogió de hombros— Intuición femenina. —dijo sonriéndole con soltura, el chico le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Sigo estando agradecido.

Oh, sí ¿Cómo olvidar su buen acto de generosidad? Aunque de generosa tenía poco. Había investigado por medio de trucos engañosos los gustos de Melody. Sus pasatiempos, canciones favoritas, comida y cualquier otra cosa que fue necesaria para ella. Le parecía ridícula la idea de saber más de la novia de su "prospecto amoroso" que del chico. Claro estaba que tampoco había movido un dedo por interesarse más por Nathaniel.

Amber nunca se le acercaba y cuando la semana pasada la chica se le acercó con una mirada maliciosa y una sonrisa tan grande que no cabía en su rostro, Yayx supo que algo no andaba bien. La rubia le habló sobre las inconformidades de sus padres, la invitación a hacerle la vida imposible al par de enamorados le sonó deliciosa en ese momento. Ahora estaba demasiado aburrida viéndolos en su burbuja rosa que las nauseas iban de su estomago a su garganta cada cinco minutos, ya no le apetecía seguir vigilándolos y fingir que todos su problemas con Melody habían desaparecido por arte de magia.

Insoportable e irritada era como se sentía cada vez que platicaba con la Ravenclaw. Había pasado mucho más tiempo junto a ella, escuchando lo maravilloso que Nathaniel podía ser –aún cuando para Yayx el rubio tenía más defectos que cualquier otra persona- , que con sus amigas en todo lo que llevaba de conocerlas en esos cuatro años.

Pareciera que el estar bajo las constates alabaciones hacia Nathaniel habían terminado por romper ese mismo altar que ella tenía en su interior por el Slytherin. ¿A quién le importaba si Nathaniel usaba ropa de algodón porque el poliéster le causaba pequeñas erupciones en la piel? O tal vez la noticia de: _"… A Nath no le gusta estudiar de siete a diez porque dice que su sueño no es lo que necesita para despertarse con fuerzas renovadas_ " Y esa otra vez donde: _"¿Sabías que Nathaniel esta apunto de cortarse el pelo? ¡Espero que no lo haga! No va con él un corte. Sería estupendo que se dejara crecer más el cabello, algo así como Castiel."_

¡Pues bien! A Yayx le venía valiendo muy poco si Nathaniel se cortaba el cabello o si se dejaba crecer la maldita cabellera como Castiel. Después de mucha platica sobre el mismo rubio, Yayx llegó a la conclusión de que Melody realmente idolatraba al chico. Y no de una buena forma, si es que podía haber algo bueno en adorar a una persona con semejante importancia. Gritaba, chillaba y casi podía estar derritiéndose por el fanatismo de la Ravenclaw. ¡Hasta llegó a observa fijamente a Nathaniel para comprobar si todo lo que su obsesiva novia decía era cierto! Nunca se sintió más avergonzada en su joven vida.

Melody estaba loca, y ella lo estaba aún más por seguir escuchando las estupideces de la castaña. Bien podría irse Amber y sus padres a la mierda porque ella ya no los espiaría.

 _Resignación le dicen_ , pensó mientras miraba por última vez a la pareja. Nathaniel bailaba con Melody como un par de tortugas fuera del agua. Tuvo que colocar una de sus manos para acallar la tonta risa que le produjo sus propios pensamientos, ¡Por Salazar! Empezaba a comportarse como una histérica asocial. Mirando su copa, se preguntó si alguien lo suficientemente inteligente -léase: alumno de Slytherin- había puesto unas cuantas gotas de licor en el ponche. Y si no fue así, ya le pediría a Zoey una buena cachetada para librarse de su repentino estado de embriagues imaginaria.

Unos murmullos a sus espaldas lograron hacerla volver a la realidad por unos minutos. La pista de baile estaba atiborrada de gente y eran pocos lo que veían a las parejas de adolescentes sentados en sus mesas, y ella era la única parada casi en medio de todo el lugar. Sola y con una ebriedad alucinada, si, así era como la veían los demás.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _14 de Febrero_

 _(5, Baile)_

Después de otra hora de socializar, y una interacción muy desagradable con Peggy en el camino de regreso desde el baño, Zoey sintió la necesidad de cierta soledad.

Se había alejado del lado de Lysandro -él la había agarrado cuando una chica de sexto intentó acorralarlo contra la mesa de las bebidas, usándola como amortiguador contra las chicas con extraños síntomas de "asalta-cunas" que lo miraban como si quisieran comérselo- le dio un codazo moviéndose a través de la sala, y deslizándose más allá de las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo que ocultaban parcialmente unos cubículos algo íntimos, Zoey soltó un suspiró de alivio.

Sus manos picaban por pasarse entre las hojas de un libro, sus ojos querían leer miles de textos y su nariz añoraba el aroma de "antigüedad" que tenían los libros en la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Sonrió con placida arrogancia, si era una sabelotodo y una insignificante fiesta no era suficiente para que sus costumbres de comelibro se fueran al demonio.

— Zoey. —llamó una voz dos pasos atrás de ella— Hace algo de frío. Toma esto.

Y sin esperarlo una cálida, y enorme, chaqueta negra cayó sobre sus hombros. El calor que guardaba la prenda y su propio calor, la relajaron parcialmente.

— Gracias, Lys.

Frotó inconscientemente su nariz en el cuello de la chaqueta de Lysandro, el olor que se desprendía de ahí era tan fuerte que Zoey casi pudo jurar que lo tenía rodeado con sus brazos y que su rostro estaba enterrado en el cuello del albino.

Por su parte, Lysandro ignoró con algo de incomodidad como su amiga se refregaba la cara contra su ropa. Era adorable de cierta forma y comprendía porque la chica no estaba en sus cabales. De haberlo estado, nunca hubiera frotado su rostro contra una ropa ajena a la suya, o en todo caso, con la ropa de un chico.

— Dejemos esto, ¿si? —pidió él de la manera más suave que pudo, no quería ser grosero y arruinarle la noche— Hace rato que las luces empezaron a marearme y tengo la sensación de haber olvidado algo.

Zoey tuvo que contener una carcajada cuando Lysandro la miró entre sus pestañas blancas con algo de pena y vergüenza.

— Vamos, mi cabeza tampoco aguanta tanto ruido. —hizo una mueca— De verdad deseo haber mandado al demonio a Gentiana.

— Oh, bueno, si hubieras hecho eso ninguno de los dos estaría aquí hoy.

La Slytherin levantó la comisura de sus labios— Es agradable estar cerca de ti, Lys.

Las palabras habían salido por si solas de su boca. Ambos parpadearon y alejaron la mirada un tanto incómodos y confusos, demasiado consternados para decir algo más.

Zoey quería darse de calabazos contra el poste más cercano y le hecho la culpa de su estupidez al poche, tal vez debió creerle a Yayx cuando le aviso que el ponche tenía unos cuantos litros de alcohol. Ella lo negó por supuesto, estaban en una fiesta organizada por maestros ¿por qué pondrían alcohol en la bebida de los estudiantes? Era una suposición tonta e ilógica, casi le suelta a su amiga un buen regaño por ser ella la que consumía alcohol e iba por ahí culpando al poche. Pero ahora, en ese preciso y tenso instante, empezaba a creer que el profesorado si tenía la intención de emborracharlos.

Lysandro se encontraba tan confundido que apenas si notó cuando la chica se despidió de él y salió despavorida rumbo a la sala común de Slytherin.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _14 de Febrero_

 _(6, Baile)_

Aceptó la invitación de un completo desconocido y ahora se encontraba escuchando como uno de sus amigos estaba totalmente encaprichado con ella.

Bufó.

¡Genial! Desde ese día sabría que el alcohol que le pusieron al ponche era tan fuerte que la hacia imaginar y oír cosas por demás extrañas.

— ¡La famosa chica Slytherin! Casi te había olvidado. ¿Sabías que durante semanas después de tu travesura, Gustav no paró de quejarse de lo maldita que eras y de cómo quería venganza? Huelga hice, que le escuche gemir tu nombre por las noches cada vez que se masturbaba. Hemos compartido dormitorio todo Hogwarts y, en ese día, no sabía el hechizo silenciador. Me reí con frecuencia de él ese año.

— Encantador. —dijo Yayx arrastrando las palabras, pero por dentro, sintió una extraña chispa de curiosidad ante el pensamiento de ese tal "Gustav" que se toqueteaba pensando en ella y su maldades.

¡Oh, bendito sea el licor por no dejar pensar con coherencia!

— Sabes, creo que ese fue el día que Gustav empezó a encapricharse contigo.

— ¡oh! Yo sé que no lo está. —protestó Yayx, tropezando. Mentira. Vamos que ella ni conocía a Gustav.

Con gracilidad, el chico esquivó su pie y continuó moviéndose con ella alrededor del jardín.

— Lo conozco desde que éramos niños, y te aseguro, que está muy colado por ti desde la primera vez que te vio. Sin embargo, nunca ha podido decírtelo. Ya sabes por qué. —Yayx quiso decir que en verdad no sabía porqué— Así que, se ha conformado con ser un pobre acosador, encadenado a su propia frustración.

Uhg, que rara situación. En otro momento hubiera huido de ese tipo con una sonrisa tensa en los labios, pero por ahora sólo estaba interesada en que nadie se percatara de que casi cae al piso por no mantener el equilibrio.

— Eso es evidentemente ridículo, y lo sabes. Te concedo que _Gustav_ pusiera haber tenido pensamientos lascivos sobre mí, aunque fuera prácticamente una niña, pero eso se explica fácilmente a las hormonas y la pubertad. Estoy segura de que pensaba en todas las chicas que se cruzaban por su camino de la misma manera. Sin ofender, pero tu genero es así a esa edad.

Hablaba como Zoey y Alisa juntas o aún peor, ¡Cómo su abuela loca!

Alexander, el chico desconocido, sonrió.

— Es cierto, por lo que no me ofende en lo más mínimo.

— En cualquier caso, estás equivocado. —sostuvo Yayx— Gustav es muy joven. ¡Por Merlín! Tan sólo es un año mayor que yo. No creo que este colado por mí, para nada.

La sonrisa de Alexander se evaporó y en su lugar compuso una expresión de seriedad.

— No, no lo estaba, Petrova. A Gustav le encantas. No es un inmaduro que no puede reconocer sus propios sentimientos. No te odia. Ha odiado a todos tus amigos, sobretodo a ese tal Kentin y el rubio porque son una competencia por tu atención, entre otras cosas, pero nunca te ha odiado a ti. De hecho, creo que una parte de él te admiraba, y como resultado, le intrigabas. Todavía lo haces.

Las mejillas de Yayx se ruborizaron compitiendo con el rojo de la bandera de Gryffindor. Se sentía como la estúpida más grande de todo el mundo mágico. Y el alcohol empezaba menguar en su cuerpo, y sentidos.

— Creo que has malinterpretado la situación. No…

— Gustav es mi amigo de la infancia y mi hermano en Ravenclaw. Hemos compartido dormitorio durante cinco años y hemos intercambiado secretos desde los cinco, así que creo que lo conozco mejor que tú, que estoy seguro que penas recuerdas su rostro. —la contradijo Alexander suavemente. La chica omitió el hecho de en verdad no recordad el rostro de Gustav— Créeme cuando te digo que ha estado colado por ti desde los trece años, pero en un estado de negación completa al respecto en aquel entonces. Sin embargo, eso fue lo que lo llevó a advertirte de que corrieras durante el desastre del partido de Quidditch de hace dos años, cuando tus amigos casi se matan en el campo. Es por eso que tampoco podía dejar de mirarte en toda esta noche, que no has venido con ningún acompañante. Es por eso que constantemente ha ganado Ravenclaw contra Slytherin; para llamar tu atención, y es lo que potencialmente le ha empujado a ser el mejor entre las clases. Lo has influenciado en la mayor parte de su adolescencia de maneras que no puedes imaginar, Yayx.

Sin estar segura de cómo refutar una declaración tan atrevida, Yayx optó por permanecer en silencio, contemplando todo lo que Alexander había dicho.

— Realmente nunca lo habías visto, ¿verdad? —preguntó él, divertido ante ese hecho— Apenas has notado su presencia, mientras tú… tú eres prácticamente la mitad de su mundo. Que irónico.

Frustrada ante su deleite –gracias al cielo el alcohol ya casi había abandonado su cuerpo por completo-, Yayx tomó represalias pisándole un pie durante uno de los giros. Sonriéndole de manera cruel mientras lo hacia.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _14 de Febrero_

 _(Medianoche)_

Armin tuvo problemas con no ser descubierto a mitad del pasillo con una adormilada Gentiana entre sus brazos.

Para su suerte, o mala suerte, Alexy los esperaba en la entrada de Hufflepuff, cansado y muy molesto por quitarle su sueño de reparación de belleza; el gemelo de pelo azul le lanzó una mirada fulminadora a Armin cuando este le paso a la chica semiinconsciente.

— ¡¿Pero que demonios le has hecho a Gen, Armin?! —susurró alterado mientras sujetaba a la chica con dificultad— ¿La golpeaste con tu fuerza bruta acaso?

— No molestes, Alex. Confórmate con llevarla sana y salva a su cama.

— Créeme que no porque prefiera a los chicos me dejaran pasar al dormitorio de chicas. ¡Mucho menos si Gentiana aparece en pleno estado etílico!

El pelinegro compuso una mueca divertida— No la emborrache.

— Espero eso si no quieres un buen golpe ahí donde no te da el sol. —gruñó y con una última mirada asesina, Alexy cerró la puerta del sótano de Hufflepuff.

Negó con la cabeza ante la exageración de su gemelo. Dando tumbos se alejó de allí en dirección de la torre de los leones. Una sonrisita genuina se plasmo en su rostro al recordar el lindo rostro de Gentiana concentrado en un juego de Quidditch por medio de su consola.

Pudiera que ahora el Quidditch empezaba a gustarle.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Las vacaciones de verano estaban a unas horas de hacerse realidad. Y por primera vez en todos los años que llevaban de conocerse, quedaron en reunirse con todo el grupo. No importaba en donde fuera, ya sea en la lúgubre mansión de Viktor o en la moderna casa de Kentin en Londres Muggle.

— Anye, mis amigos. Amigos, Anyeline. —dijo Yayx con una permanente sonrisa dulce en el rostro.

Anyeline casi tiene un colapso cuando las miradas de todos se posaron en ella. Unas más ambles que otras, por supuesto.

— No hemos hablado desde la noche que pasamos juntas. —dijo Kira desde un extremo del compartimiento— Tampoco sabía que Yayx tenía nuevas amigas.

Todos, sin excepción, notaron el desagrado de la chica.

Anyeline frunció el ceño, molesta.

— Bueno, no tengo tantos conocidos como ustedes pero Yayx me ha ayudado con mis materias retrasadas.

De nuevo, todos miraron a la Petrova con inquisición.

— ¡Es muy lindo pasar tiempo contigo, Anye! —dijo y tomó de su brazo bajo la mirada de total incredulidad de los demás— Por favor, siéntate junto a Ken. ¡Ahora vuelvo! —y con un leve empujón se fue.

La chica hizo lo que le pidieron, pasó con recelo entre los chicos que no le quitaban la vista de encima y se sentó junto al castaño de grandes gafas. Era el único que no la veía con algo parecido a la desconfianza.

Tuvo la impresión de que sería un largo viaje hasta King Cross.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Camino por los andenes hasta llegar a las secciones de "Quinto-Sexto-Séptimo". Con la determinación cursando casa parte de su cuerpo, Yayx echó rápidos vistazos entre los compartimientos. Eso hasta que localizo la castaña cabellera de Alexander en un cubículo.

Alexander reía junto a otros dos chicos más y tres chicas. Las chicas estaban emperifolladas en pegados vestidos de verano donde sus atributos más "llamativos" destacaban de forma envidiable. Rostros llenos de maquillaje, y Yayx hizo como si sus piernas cruzadas o la ridícula forma de tomar sus cabellos no eran una táctica de coqueteo demasiado obvio.

Tan metida estaba en criticar los atuendos vulgares de las chicas que no se dio cuenta cuando el apogeo de risitas escandalosas se apagó al verla asomada en el compartimiento.

Alexander, desde el lado de la ventana, sonrió porque su plan para que la chica sintiera curiosidad por su amigo, si había funcionado.

— ¡Hey, Petrova! —saludó agitando su mano en dirección de la chica. Ella simplemente alzó una ceja— Deseas más de mi compañía que no pudiste aguantar el venir a despedirte de mi. —le dijo de manera arrogante sacándole más risitas tontas al trio de descerebradas, nombre puesto por Yayx.

Ella rodó los ojos divertida.

— Sólo quería saber si Gustav se encuentra aquí. —dijo, su voz en un tono impersonal.

Alexander sonrió más si es que era posible.

— Hola, Yayx.

Entonces, de una parte del compartimiento que la chica no alcanzaba a ver, salió un alto muchacho. Yayx quiso boquear en busca de aire cuando lo vio. Revoltoso y hermoso cabello negro, probablemente mejor que el de Viktor y Armin. Unos ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada con nerviosismo, eran de un azul tan profundo que le recordaron al mar. Su voz era grave por sus cambios hormonales y para ella sonó más que divino. Si recordaba bien, podía descifrar un ligero acento francés.

De cualquier manera, él era uno de los chicos más guapos que había tenido la fortuna de conocer.

— Eres mucho más seguro en persona de lo que Alexander dijo. —ella le sonrió desde su, ahora, pequeña altura.

El chico soltó una risita alegre.

— Oh, bueno, supongo que esa no era su intención. —dijo con una sonrisa y pasó una mano por su cabello, revolviéndolo aun más— Pido disculpas si llegó a ser algo molesto.

Él sonaba arrepentido, y no supo porque debía creerle.

Tal vez la culpa la tenía esa endemoniada sonrisa torcida que la aturdía un poco.

— Oh, sí. Sólo dile que no se me acerque cuando no estoy en mi mejor momento de lucidez. —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. La sonrisa de Alexander cayó por completo, y ella casi deja salir su sonrisa malévola— Además de acusarme de ser una maldita por ignorar tus sentimientos. Así que te pido de una manera directa que dejes de enviar a tus amigos y hables directamente conmigo. —agregó sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Gustav parecía severamente sorprendido por sus palabras.

— ¡Oye! ¿Cómo te atreves a…? —gritó una de las chicas mientras la veía de una forma no muy agradable.

Rodó los ojos, de nuevo.

— Que tengas un buen viaje. —dio un paso atrás y se alejó de ellos, devuelta con sus amigos— Hasta luego, _Gusty_. —sonriendo con acidez se perdió entre los estudiantes que compraban golosinas.

Gustav rompió el silencio con una carcajada.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Gustav, qué pasa? —preguntó la misma chica con desconcierto. El pelinegro negó con diversión.

— ¿Gustav? —llamó con real preocupación Alexander. Tal vez su amigo ya estaba en la locura por ser rechazado por decima ocasión y esta vez de forma directa.

Sin dejar de mirar por donde la chica se había ido, dijo con una sonrisa tenue:

— Ella es muy divertida.

.

.

.

.

Continuará~

* * *

 **Un mes desde la última actualización, y vengo a traerles la última parte del cuarto año. Vamos a lo importante para que pueda ir a terminar el episodio 31 y ustedes, si es que lo están jugando, también puedan hacerlo.**

 **Digamos que Febrero ha sido un mes de muchas sorpresas. ¿Qué creen que es lo que pasa por la retorcida mente de Yayx? ¿Y esa confesión tan… intensa? O ¿Viktor será perdonado por Alisa?- No sé ustedes pero en lo general a mí me ha encantado este capítulo.**

 **¿Qué opinan ustedes?**

 **Notas del Autor:**

 ***Una de las razones por el cual me ha gustado tanto este capítulo fue por que al fin se pude llevar la relación de Alisa y Viktor a un punto explosivo. La chica se canso de sus juegos y él, por cuenta misma, se ha dado cuenta de que ha sido un completo idiota.**

 ***No soy una experta en relatar escenas sexuales, ni pasionales o candentes, pero creo que con Castiel y Debrah no ha salido tan patético como creí.- Estoy consiente de haber narrado la situación algo rápida y no tan lujuriosa, pero vamos ¡que son adolescente de 14 años que apenas van descubriendo su sexualidad!**

 ***Por si les quedan dudas, las parejas son canónicas y el que haya más Oc's masculinos o femeninos; no cambia ese hecho.**

 ***Lamento mucho el que estén inconformes por la poca actividad mágica en el colegio y, debo admitir, que ha sido completamente a conciencia. No es que usara la idea de Harry Potter sólo de relleno para la historia, porque no es así, pero en estos años todo es más con respecto a tus propios problemas y en lo que menos se enfocan niños a su edad, a excepción de Zoey y Alisa, es en sí mismos y su circulo social.- Sólo quiero hacerlo todo lo real posible hasta llegar a sexto y séptimo año.**

 ***Voy a llorar porque tan sólo quedan doce capítulos más para que esta historia llegue a su fin. (O, por lo que tengo planeado y planteado, ese es el tiempo… Pero veré como se van dando las cosas, aunque algo me dice que tendré que alargar más la historia)**

 ***Aquí tiene una buena dosis de drama y amores conflictivos (?)**

 ***¡Me he superado! ¡Éste capítulo es de más de 10 mil palabras!... No había hecho uno tan lardo desde "Afterglow".**

 **El quinto año lo he dividido en cinco partes, espero poder subir la primera parte la próxima semana. Pero no aseguró nada.**

 **¡Gracias por leer esta dramática historia adolescente (xD)! ¡Se aprecia, de veras!**

 **¡Precioso inicio de Vacaciones!**

 **Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y sólo si es constructiva.**

 **Geraldine**

 ** _Escuchando "King" – Lauren Anquilina.  
_**

 **05/04/16**


	9. Alisa's Decision

**_Desclaimer:_** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a ChiNoMiko y J.K Rowling por crear a tan buenos personajes con los que puedo desvariar y crear historias. Los Oc´s mencionados son otra historia.**

 ** _Summary_ : Confusiones. Amistades. Cambios hormonales. Sentimientos a flor de piel. Romance. ¿Cómo puede afectar todo esto a los estudiantes de Hogwarts en la nueva generación?**

 ** _Advertencias:_** **Uso de hechos e información recopilada del mundo Potteriano, que pertenecen únicamente a J.k Rowling y en esta historia están utilizados sin fines de lucro. Datos recopilados de diferentes tipos de fuentes informativas. Amistades confusas, hipocresía y rivalidad entre los personajes.** **Esta historia esta catalogada como "T", momentáneamente.**

 ** _Género_ :** **Romance, Humor y Amistad.**

 **" ... _Habla_..." —pensamientos de los personajes durante la narración o dentro de los diálogos.**

* * *

 ** **Esta historia esta inspirada en Harry Potter y Corazón de Melón. También he sacado ciertas ideas de las tiras cómicas de Lime- Hael, una excelente dibujante y con gran sentido del humor.****

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 – Alisa's decision.  
**

— ¿De verdad crees que aún está vivo?

— Bueno, el hechizo sensor está registrando claramente que sus signos vitales siguen en pie.

— ¿En pie?

— Sí. En pie… Una expresión muggle que se usa para… Olvídenlo.

— ¡Explícate! ¡No te entiendo nada!

— Déjalo. En este momento no importa eso.

— Pero yo quiero saberlo, ricitos.

— ¿A quién le llamas ricitos, flamita?

— A ti, prefecto de mierda.

— ¡Eres un…!

— ¡Chicos! Cálmense, debemos arreglar esto antes de que las chicas regresen. No quiero pensar en la decepción que se llevarán al pensar que no fuimos responsables.

— Siempre calmando las aguas. Como un perfecto caballero de armadura dorada.

— No sé si tomarme tu comentario como un cumplido de lo más extraño o como una ofensa de lo más inofensiva, Armin.

— Uh, bueno, al menos has hablado más de lo que lo has hecho desde primero.

…

— ¡Vamos! ¡Era una broma!

— No le encuentro el sentido.

— Es la ironía de tu falta de habla.

— ¿Y eso es malo?

— Uhg, bueno, no pero…

— ¿Entonces?

— Entonces… ¡E-Entonces deja de mirarme así!

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡Así! ¡Como si fuera un bicho bajo la linterna!

— Yo no estoy mirándote as…

— ¡Basta! ¡Cállense todos! ¿De acuerdo? Estoy harto de escucharlos parlotear de puras estupideces ¡mientras el bicho está en pleno estado de shock!

— Oh cálmate tú, gafotas, que de ponerte más rojo vas a parecer un tomate con antejos.

— Castiel…

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es verdad?... Sólo miren su cara.

— ¡Deja de reírte orangután de melena roja, que por tu culpa el animal está así!

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Hasta cuando van a dejar de burlarse de mi pelo? ¡Y yo no tuve la culpa de nada!

— En primera: Tu pelo siempre será una burla, más al saber que te lo pintas de rosa antes del rojo. Y segunda: ¿Dices que no fue tu culpa? ¡Pero si fue tu idea darle esa cosa verde que encontraste en el congelador de la mansión!

— ¿Cómo demonios sabes que primero va el rosa?... ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Darle las flores que estaban en el recibidor?

— Escuche a Alisa y Gentiana hablar de eso el otro día en el jardín… Bien habrías podido invocar algo de comer con tu varita. O no, más fácil: ¡Pedirle alimento a un elfo domestico!

— Y si era tan lógica esa respuesta, ¿por qué no invocaste a un elfo y le dabas de comer tú, rubia sabelotodo?

— No se me ocurrió.

— ¡Entonces cierra el pico y coopera para que este bicho no se muera!

— ¡No tienes que gritarme!

— ¡Ni tú a mí!

— ¡Ya cállense o sino…Oh, esperen! ¡¿Por qué le está saliendo espuma blanca por el hocico?!

— ¿Espuma…? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Le habremos causado la rabia?

— ¿A _esa_ cosa le puede dar rabia?

— ¿Rabia? ¿De que diablos hablas?

— Es una enfermedad que les da a los perros como a los humanos cuando un virus se adentra al organismo….

— ¡Muy bien, Lysandro! ¿Podrías darle clases médicas después a Castiel? ¡Debemos de parar esa cosa blanca que le sale por la nariz y…Oh, mierda, ¿Por qué está convulsionando?!

— No tengo la menor idea de lo que esta pasando pero… ellas nos van a lanzar muchos _mocomurciélago_.

— Idiota, ¿No habían prohibido ese hechizo hasta que se cumpliera la mayoría de edad?

— ¿Acaso importa eso ahora? ¡Se va el bicho!

— ¡Vamos hay que decir varios hechizos haber si así se levanta!

— ¡ _Enervate_!

— ¡ _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_!

— ¡ _Reparo_!

…

— ¡No sé levanta! ¡Es tu culpa Nathaniel!

— ¡¿Por qué la mía?!

— ¿No dicen que eres muy listo? ¡Ja! No puedes ni levantar a un bicho con espuma por la nariz. No entiendo como te dieron la placa de prefecto.

— Hago más de lo que estás haciendo tú, idiota.

— Cálmense, respiremos y pensemos con claridad la mejor forma para ayudar al animal.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Qué haremos después? ¿Cantaremos y haremos uno de esos raros rituales espirituales para que su alma de bicho se valla con bien al más allá? ¡O aún mejor! ¿Brincaremos alrededor de su tumba y esperaremos a ser las próximas víctimas?

— Vaya, vaya, pero si el león sacó su lado sarcástico.

— Castiel…

— ¡Sí, lo tengo, Castiel! No creas que eres el único con una vena burlona. ¡Ambos somos leones, joder!

— ¡Ya!... ¿Adonde llevas a bichito, Ken?

— A la habitación de Viktor, ¿no escuchan las voces desde aquí? ¡Ya llegaron!

— Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

— Deja de decir mierda y ayúdanos a moverlo.

— No me des órdenes, rubia cretina.

— Eres un…

Pero Nathaniel fue cortado por una voz que venía desde el hall de la mansión Baker:

— ¡Chicos! ¡Ya hemos llegado!

Suaves pasos se acercaban hacia ellos.

— ¡Oh, santísimo Merlín apiádate de nosotros y haz que Kira se caiga por el camino!

— Eso no es muy amable, Armin.

— ¿Tienes algo mejor que pedir, Lysandro? ¿Cómo que éste bicho reaccione de una buena vez?

— Bueno, no, pero no debes de pedir que Kira se resbale. Puede lastimarse.

— ¿Y qué? ¡Ella puede descuartízanos si ve a bichito en este estado! ¡Quiero salvar mi pellejo!

— Vaya Gryffindor saliste…

— Cállate.

La perilla del invernadero se giró antes de que la puerta cediera. Una reluciente Kira con múltiples bolsas negras en cada brazo traspasó el umbral.

— Miren chicos, hemos pensado en ustedes y les compramos… ¡¿Pero que demonios es eso?!

— Podemos explicarlo…

— ¡¿Así?! ¡¿Y cómo?! ¡Demonios! ¿Eso es espuma?

— ¡Castiel fue!

— ¡Eres un traidor!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Él le dio una extraña cosa verde que había en el congelador!

— ¿Cosa verde?

— ¡No teníamos que darle de comer y bicho empezó a chillar!

— ¿Una serpiente puede chillar?

— ¡No tengo idea! De todas formas, ¿Quién tiene una serpiente de mascota?

— Obviamente el excéntrico de Viktor.

— Sí pero…

— ¡Ya cállense par de neandertales mononeuronales! ¿Si quiera tienen una idea de la tortura por la que les hará pasar Viktor?

— Ah, realmente no pensábamos en él torturándonos sino en ustedes.

— ¿Uhm? ¿Nosotras? Bueno, no somos fans de las serpientes, de hecho no es nuestra mascota pero la de Viktor sí. Es una macabra casualidad que sea la serpiente que pasa de generación en generación en su familia.

— ¡Kira, no seas cruel!

— Sólo digo la verdad que ustedes no quisieron ver por tarados.

Y sin más la Slytherin dio medio vuelta para irse, dejando atrás a sus devastados amigos y a una enorme serpiente negra con ojos blancos y espuma chorreándose por su nariz.

* * *

 **-:-**

* * *

Una vez Viktor les confesó haber odiado esa serpiente desde que era un bebe, la culpa desapareció del cuerpo de los chicos. A pesar de saberse perdonados por su amigo, Baker les hizo prometer que, sólo bajo la mirada de su madre y las chicas, ellos parecerían arrepentidos y él mostraría enfado. La astucia del Slytherin se vio aprueba cuando las mujeres que habitaban ese verano la casa les lanzaron esa mirada que bien decía que no les creían nada. Un lloriqueo de Viktor fue suficiente para que olvidaran el tema de la vieja serpiente y se dedicarán a disfrutar de sus últimos días antes de regresar a Hogwarts.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Zoey abrió la lista de la escuela y la examinó.

— Sólo dos libros nuevos este año. —observó— Hechizos y algún libro de Defensa.

— Me preguntó si cambiaran al profesor de Defensa. —dijo Lysandro, abriendo su propio sobre. Ambos miraron como una insignia azul y bronce cayó en sus manos.

— Prefecto. —Zoey respiró, mirando la tarjeta de indentificación— Eres el prefecto de Ravenclaw.

— ¿Dónde está la tuya? —preguntó, pero ella puso el sobre al revés y lo sacudió y se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo que no lo soy.

— Pero... —Lysandro bajó la mirada hacia su propia insignia sonando tan confundido como se sentía Zoey— No tiene sentido. Eres la mejor estudiante de nuestro año, es decir, tienen que escoger una chica de Slytherin. Tienen que hacerlo.

— ¿Quién tiene "que hacer qué", querido? —preguntó Laryssa Petrova, que venía a saludar y a recoger a su hija. Tomó la lista de libros de las manos de Zoey.

Mientras examinaba, Lysandro dijo:

— Zoey no es prefecta.

— ¿En serio? —Laryssa sonaba un poco sorprendida también.

— Pero Lysandro lo es. —dijo Zoey y, en eso, Laryssa se volvió y miró al niño que era como su hijo. Ella no hizo nada tan poco digno como un chillido o una exageración de efusión, pero una lenta sonrisa celentó sus rasgos bellos mientras lo contemplaba.

— Oh, Lysandro. —dijo— Que maravilloso. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti y tus padres también lo estarán. Un prefecto. —ella se inclinó y besó la parte superior de su cabeza— A veces parece que todo simplemente se alínea y sigue nuestro camino, ¿no?

— Yayx también es prefecta. —comentó él, desviando la atención antes de que sus pálidas mejillas se colorearan de rojo intenso.

La mujer se rió y le dio una plamada en el hombro.

— Buen intento querido, pero el éxito del roconocimiento debe ser su propia recompensa. No iré y le compraré una cosa ridícula o lo que sea que ella quiera. Bueno, pero en cambio tú si lo mereces.

Laryssa guardó la lista de libros.

— Voy a recoger estos para ustedes esta tarde, cuando vaya a hacer mis uñas.

Cuando los dejó, Lysandro, con los ojos brillando en angustia, miró a Zoey y pareció darse cuenta de repente que su lástima estaba haciendo más hondo su fracaso— Yo... lo siento. Es horrible que no fueses elegida también.

— Esta bien. —mumurró, juntó sus hombros mirando a través de las cálidas ventanas— Es genial que hayas sido elegido. Estoy muy... agusto con ello.

Lysandro se levantó y dijo: —Iré a decirle a Castiel y los demás, ¿de acuerdo?

— Sí. —dijo Zoey— Creo que todos están sentados en la piscina.

Lysandro salió caminando presuroso, su insignia en la mano, y ella se sentó y se quedo mirando las páginas de su libro. Había esperado ser un prefecto, estaba segura de que sería uno, si era realmente honesta. Tenía mejores calificaciones que cualquier alumno, casi llegando a la par de Alisa y sin duda mejores que las de Yayx y Kira. Aparte de eso, nunca había estado en problemas. _Nunca_.

Una sensación de amargura se asentó sobre ella haciéndola sentir enferma. Tenía las mejores calificaciones, había mantenido su nariz limpia y no había importado. Se preguntó, odiándose a sí misma por pensar eso, sería porque era nacida de una muggle o, peor aún, una hija de muggle en Slytherin. ¿Habían pensado que su propia casa no le haría caso, no la aceptarían como un prefecto porque su padre estaba en la ruina y su fallecida madre no era de gran origen?

No era justo. No era justo.

* * *

-:-

* * *

La noche había caído en la mansión, que ahora estaba en penumbras. Alisa que miraba con tristeza la pulsera blanca, recordaba con nostalgia la primera vez que piso esa casa. La alegría, admiración y orgullo que sentía. Las voces de los dueños del hogar dándole la bienvenida, cada rincón que te hacía sentir como en casa, estaba en su memoria. Ahora, sólo había rencor, molestia, un libro y una pulsera insignificante.

Alisa que observaba a todas sus amigas; se quedo mirando a Kira, que trataba de alguna forma ridícula, pasar desapercibida entre las sábanas de seda. Su amiga estaba acostada al otro lado de la habitación, alejada de todas, soñando tal vez con ropa muggle y el nuevo año en Hogwarts.

Después de que iniciará el verano, todos estaban enterados de los problemas en la mansión Von Kleist. Ninguno se resistió a mostrarle su condescendencia a Kira, lo que la molestó bastante, pero sorpresivamente de la nada y para impresión del grupo de amigos, la familia Von Kleist volvió a la misma serenidad de antaño, quitándole urgentes problemas de la espalda a su única heredera.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Zoey patear a Gentiana un poco para quedar boca abajo y seguir durmiendo. Ambas solían compartir cama cuando se sentían solas e incómodas en una cama tan grande como las de la mansión Baker. Se preguntó si éste año habría algo que cambiaría en su estrecho grupo de amigos. Era muy posible que fuera así, porqué no había duda que el año pasado todos habían crecido de cierta forma.

Pensó en ello, sin saber que ese cambio lo vería en la persona menos imaginable.

Yayx que estaba a su lado –e igual no conciliaba el sueño–, al verla cerca de la ventana, con un movimiento suave, dirigió sus pasos hacia Alisa para hablar sobre lo que sea que la mantenía en desvelo. La Ravenclaw por su parte, se dedicaba a suspirar cada corto tiempo sin siquiera darse cuenta de la tristeza que empañaba sus ojos y tal brillo se reflejaba en el cristal de la ventana.

— ¿Alisa? —el susurro de Yayx la despertó de su letargo, devolviéndola a su penosa realidad— ¿Qué ocurre?

Cuando la vio, allí parada junto a ella, cubierta por los retazos del sueño que se negaban a dejarla y con un camisón lila demasiado coqueto para su edad, Alisa Woodgate soltó las lágrimas que venía reteniendo desde el baile de San Valentín.

Petrova guardó silencio mirando aquellos ojos turquesa que reflejaban tristeza, resignación y algo más allá a lo que no quería poner nombre. Alisa se sobrecogió en su puesto, abrazándose sobre sí misma para ladear la cara y encontrarse con la impasible mirada chocolate.

— Duele, hace tanto que duele. —su murmullo fue amortiguado por los imparables sollozos que salían de su garganta.

La Slytherin dio un paso en su dirección.

— ¿Qué te duele, Alis? —preguntó con doble intención.

Alisa refunfuñó bajo su llanto.

— Todo.

 _Dos pasos más._

— ¿Qué es _todo_?

Yayx no se dio por satisfecha.

— Todo es él… supongo, eso es todo. —soltó un quejido lastimero— _Él_ es todo.

Ni bien terminada la frase Yayx envolvió en sus delgados brazos el menudo cuerpo de Alisa, la acercó más a ella dejando que la castaña reposará la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y cuello. No le importó sentir humedad en esa zona sensible.

— Siempre duele, Alisa.

— P-pero él es un cretino.

Yayx sonrió.

— Viktor nunca dejará de ser un cretino.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Así le quieres? —preguntó susurrante.

Se separó de su amiga tan sólo unos centímetros para mirarla a los ojos. La mirada de Yayx era una puerta de doble acero y casi nunca se abría, pero sólo por esa vez; Alisa distinguió la lucha interna de la morena. Se debatía entre la preocupación por ella y Viktor. La estaba haciendo elegir entre ella y uno de sus casi hermanos.

Se sintió aún más miserable.

— Sí. —dijo volviendo a esconder su rostro en el cuerpo de su compañera— Así le quiero.

— Entonces hazle ver cuanto él te quiere a ti.

Un ensordecedor silencio siguió luego de esa frase. Yayx cuasi aseguraba escuchar los engranajes de la cabeza de Alisa acomodarse a alta velocidad. Analizando. Pensando. Sopesando cada una de las posibilidades y sus respectivas consecuencias, buenas o malas. No podía esperar menos de una Ravenclaw.

Y ahí estaba ella. Alisa Woodgate. Tomando una decisión.

La atención de Yayx volvió bruscamente a la situación en cuestión cuando Alisa cuadró los hombros. Se separó de ella, pareciendo notablemente más alta, más radiante y sonrojada que nunca. Observó el pequeño ceño que apareció en sus cejas. Una persona normal habría exigido saber qué demonios le había picado ahora para que su expresión desolada pasará a una completamente determinada. Pero Alisa era cualquier cosa menos normal. No podías mantenerte "normal" en tal situación desesperada.

Su mente catalogaba todo con una voracidad ordenada y precisa, escaneando todos los detalles que se le presentaban. Su mirada finalmente se detuvo en la Slytherin. Una decidida sonrisa transformó su rostro de forma repentina en una innegable alegría.

— Nos encontraremos éste año, no importa que pase… cualquiera de los dos volverá al otro. —las palabras eran poéticas, demasiado para una adolescente cercana a cumplir sus quince primaveras, pero ambas sabían que Alisa no era de las que rompían promesas.

— Es posible que el camino sea duro, lo sabes ¿cierto?

Alisa alzó los hombros, sin dejar su sonrisa.

— ¿Acaso crees en eso de que los Gryffindors son los únicos con un valor de acero?

— Pff…—chasqueó la lengua— Los Gryffindors son unos altruistas suicidas.

Sin ninguna prisa, Yayx tomó las puntas del pelo castaño y lo escaneó. Su ceño se hundió y en un momento, parpadeó por completo. Cuando levantó la mirada, sin embargo, su rostro era travieso. Alisa no estaba segura de a qué atenerse. Revolución, sin duda. Tal vez un intento de look. Esa ambivalencia la incitaba. Por supuesto que le importaba, bueno, sólo un poco. Tenía que importarle. Alisa intentó buscar la evidencia de eso y fue capaz de encontrar una.

Miró directo a los ojos chocolate y habló:

— Estaba pensando en cortarme el pelo, ¿Qué tal?

Yayx reprimió su sonrisa.

— El marrón de tu pelo es precioso por si mismo, con corte o no te ves decente.

Woodgate procesó todo eso.

— Bueno, eso explicaría la razón por la que Kira trata de persuadirme a no hacer el cambio, pero, al parecer, ciertas costumbres rebeldes tuyas se me han pegado.

— Sólo he hecho que tu espíritu se libere un poco. Morgana sabe cuanto te hacia falta.

Alisa rió bajito, y las lagrimas se perdieron en la oscuridad de los rincones de la habitación.

— ¿Me ayudarás o no?

Yayx compuso un ruido de diversión y se apoderó de la melena castaña.

— ¿Cuándo quieres el cambio? —preguntó, sus chocolates viajando a lo largo de la cabellera ajena.

— Lo antes posible. —dijo.

— Bien. —asintió, se le quedo mirando hasta que una sonrisilla curvó sus labios tiernos— ¿Tienes tijeras?

Los ojos turquesa de Alisa brillaron entre la luz de la luna.

— No, pero siempre podemos pedirlas prestadas del cajón de la cocina.

Ambas jovenes se sonrieron, dispuestas a hacer lo necesario para que las cosas cambiaran para el bien de Alisa.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Alisa suspiró, conteniéndose. No era una revelación pero si un hecho que todos se sorprendersorprenderian al verla. Su cambio ers bastante notorio, no de un modo negativo, al menos. Retorció sus manos, la reacción que sin duda más le preocupaba era la de Viktor. Y eso no la hacía sentir segura, sino todo lo contrario.

Yayx sonrió satisfecha ante el buen resultado que sus manos habían hecho sobre los cabellos de la Ravenclaw. Alisa se veía preciosa con el nuevo estilo. Todos lo verían. Todos le darían la razón y por fin Alisa dejaría su inseguridad.

— ¿Estás lista? No hay que hacer esperar a la señora Berker. Es una completa obsesa de la puntualidad.

Alisa agradeció su gesto de intentar desviar su atención.

— Sí. —contestó, cuando la fina ceja de su amiga se arqueó, supo que esa no era la respuesta que debía dar— Estoy absolutamente lista.

La Slytherin asintió complacida.

— Bien. Al menos no pareces a punto de caerte por las escaleras, no debo preocuparme por eso. —Alisa forzó una risita— Vamos, todo saldrá bien. El quinto año promete ser... novedoso.

Sin contestar Alisa se aferró a la mano de su amiga, temblora e insegura de lo que le esperaba al final de las escaleras de mármol. Una vez su mira chocó con la asombrada de Viktor, dejó ir sus preocupaciones. Sonriente soltó delicadamente la mano de Yayx, bastante segura de poder con todo lo que se le pusiera por enfrente, llegó al pie de los escalones.

Sí, el quinto año a seguraba ser muy prometedor.

.

.

.

.

Continuará

* * *

 **¿Qué tal personitas del mundo? ¿Extrañaron este fic? 7v7 yo se que sí. ...**

 **(Sí, lo sé. Soy horrible por tardar tanto x'v)**

 **En fin, no tengo mucho tiempo por lo que esta nota será corta: Debo decirles que éste capítulo es en sí un seguimiento directo de la historia, el arco donde ya empiezan los capítulos mucho más largos de quinto, sexto y séptimo año (Oh, Dios...nuestros pichones ya son tan grandes T.T) Quise poner una parte del verano y los pensamientos más profundos que tiene Alisa para con la situación de Viktor. Ya el próximo será la primera parte del quinto año. (Luego de siglos sin actualizar.)**

 **¿Qué les pareció el trabajo de hoy? En lo particular me divertí mucho con la escena de los chicos ¡Noquearon y envenenaron a una serpiente de generaciones! xD y nuestras pecó las, tan tiernuchas *w***

 **¡Feliz semana y un 'Felicidades a sus mamis (o las que sean manos) por este próximo 10 de Mayo!**

 **Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y sólo si es constructiva.**

 **Geraldine**

 ** _Escuchando " Vía Láctea " - Zoe._**

 **08/05/17.**


End file.
